We run this town
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Oliver Queen has returned from five years in hell to seek justice on those who are poisoning his city. No one told him that someone was already working on it. Secrets come to light, old wounds are healed, and the embers of old feeling reignite into a blazing inferno. A re-imagining of season one.
1. First meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Laurel would still be alive.**

 **So, I've been feeling a need to write another Lauliver story since writing the last few chapters of my post 4x18 story and a video I saw on YouTube last night inspired me. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this is going, but bear with me. Sometimes this story will follow canon but other times it will deviate. A few things I've tweaked that you need to know right off the bat:**

 **Sara is dead. Whether she died on The Gambit or on The Amazo is up to you. I love Sara, she's one of my favorite characters, but for the purposes of this story she needed to stay dead.**

 **Ted Grant will be in this story but he will be older and more like the comics and the Justice League cartoon version than the version in the show. He will also only be a supporting character.**

 **Moira never had Oliver kidnapped but still had Diggle assigned to Oliver as a bodyguard. With no need to rush ahead with his plans, Oliver was able to wait a bit and brought Diggle in on his secret.**

Parking Garage

Afternoon

A whooshing sound echoed throughout the garage before a light exploded above Adam Hunt and his crew of thugs and bribed officials. They ducked and dodged the sparks as the lights went out in the parking garage. An arrow struck one of Hunt's associates in the chest, killing him instantly. Hunt scrambled into the car as his remaining guard took out a gun while the bribed official ran. The guard fired in a random direction then stopped.

"Hey," a voice called out and he turned around, "you missed."

An arrow flew into his chest and he dropped dead. Someone approached the car and a hand reached through the window, shattering it easily, and grabbed Hunt by his color. Hunt looked up to see a man in a green hood with a bow and arrow aiming his weapon at him.

"Just tell me what you want!" Hunt said as he held his hands in fear.

"You're gonna transfer forty-million dollars into Starling City Bank account one-one-four-one by ten P.M. tomorrow night." The Hood snarled.

Before Hunt could respond, a loud sonic shriek pierced the air. Both The Hood and Hunt grabbed their ears in pain as every car window shattered. The Hood felt himself get grabbed from behind. When Hunt looked up, The Hood was gone.

In an alley not far from the parking garage, The Hood broke out of his assailants grip and got a look at them. It was a masked blonde women dressed completely in black. She glared at him in a way that was strangely familiar.

"Why are you interfering?" The Hood snapped.

"Adam Hunt is a pathetic excuse of a man, but you don't get to rob him for your own gain." The woman said.

"It's not for my own gain. I'm going to give that money back to the city." The Hood growled and she softened considerably.

"Still, you killed those men." She told him in a clipped voice.

"It was necessary." The Hood snapped.

"I think you actually believe that and maybe you're right. But I don't allow remorseless killers in my city, so if you take another life without just cause, I will take you out." She growled at him.

Before The Hood could offer up any sort of response, she turned and vanished into the shadows.

Arrow Lair

Later

"So did it go as you planned?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked down the stairs.

"Yes and no," Oliver said and Diggle looked at him curiously, "I got what I wanted from Hunt for now, but there's someone else out there Diggle. A masked woman in black. She had a sonic…thing."

"A sonic thing?" Diggle asked confused.

"She turned it on and all the windows in the garage shattered." Oliver explained and Diggle's eyes widened.

"So she does exist." Diggle breathed and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"You know about this woman?" Oliver asked.

"Just from whispers in downtown. For the past five months, there have been rumors of a woman in black with a scream that break glass. Everyone just assumed that it was someone on drugs seeing things until someone else spotted her. She's become something of an urban legend; they call her the Black Canary. No one could ever prove that she existed…until today that is." Diggle said amazed.

"Well, she threatens to interfere in our mission, so that makes her an enemy." Oliver said firmly and Diggle nodded. Though he looked skeptical.

Starling City

Same time

The Black Canary crawled through the window of her apartment stealthily, none of her neighbors noticing. Taking off her wig to reveal dark brown hair, she put the wig on a dresser as she removed her mask. Walking into the bathroom, Laurel poured herself a glass of water as she thought of what to do about this new player in town.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Taking on Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, a few other things I probably should have mentioned last chapter:**

 **Tommy and Laurel were never involved beyond friendship. With law school, later her job as a lawyer, and becoming a vigilante, Laurel had no time for romance.**

 **I am going to be sticking with the Arrow writers' original intentions and making Felicity appear only once. Sorry if that's a deal breaker for you, but that's the way it is.**

 **In case anyone needs to put a face to a name, Ted Grant would be portrayed by Ryan O'Neal.**

Gym in The Glades, next day

Morning

"Ted, you here?" Laurel asked as she walked inside the gym, looking around.

"Laurel," Ted said as he walked out from behind the boxing ring, "I didn't expect to see you here this early, or at all today. What are you doing here?"

"There's a new player in town." Laurel told him and he looked at her surprised.

"A new player?" Ted repeated intrigued.

"A man in a green hood, uses a bow and arrow, he's good Ted. Maybe ex-military or at the very least trained by someone who was. I was on my way to have a chat with Adam Hunt yesterday afternoon but he beat me to it. He killed two of Hunt's men before threatening Hunt to give forty million dollars into a bank account by ten tonight." Laurel explained.

"So Hunt was hustled by…Robin Hood?" Ted smirked amused and Laurel gave him an annoyed look.

"Not the time Ted, this is serious!" Laurel snapped and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, calm down pretty bird. First impressions are always bad. Yes, he killed those men, but did they deserve it?" Ted asked.

"Working for Adam Hunt doesn't warrant a death sentence." Laurel said firmly.

"I'm not saying it does, but try and keep an open mind. He may know something you don't. If he's just a remorseless killer, then take him down." Ted said and Laurel nodded as she considered his words.

Big Belly Burger

Afternoon

"So what are you gonna do about her?" Diggle asked as they sat in a booth and Oliver knew right away who he was talking about.

"That depends on what she does. As long as she doesn't get in the way of our mission, I'll let her do whatever she's been doing for five months. If not, then we'll have a problem." Oliver said grimly.

"Oliver?"

Oliver and Diggle looked up to see Laurel standing a few feet from there table. Oliver tensed, which Diggle noticed as he looked back and forth between the two. It was clear to him there was a history between these two, though he wasn't sure whether it was good or bad.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked confused on why she would be in this establishment.

"A friend showed me this place a few years ago; I come here at least once a week. What about you?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"I'm thinking of opening a nightclub here in The Glades. Dig here showed me this place and I guess great minds think alike," Oliver flashed her a tight smile which she returned, "where are my manners? Laurel, this is my bodyguard, John Diggle. Dig, this is Laurel Lance, my…"

"We've been friends for a long time." Laurel finished for him as she avoided looking at Oliver.

"Cool," Diggle had a feeling there was more to the story but chose not to pry, "well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Lance. Mr. Queen, I'm going to use the restroom, don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go, you're my ride?" Oliver said cheekily and Diggle gave him an unamused look before he stood up and walked off.

"Do you mind if I…" Laurel looked at the other side of the booth.

"Go on, sit down." Oliver gestured and she nodded as she took Diggle's seat.

"I've been meaning to talk to you since we saw each other last," Laurel said and Oliver looked at her surprised, "I was a little…harsh with you."

"No you weren't. You have every right to feel that way," Oliver assured her and she looked at him surprised, "I want you to know…if I could trade places with her, I would. In a heartbeat."

"Did she…did she suffer?" Laurel asked hesitantly.

"No." Oliver said even as he saw Sara's face as she was consumed by water.

"Ollie…I can't believe I'm about to say this, but if you ever need to talk to someone about what happened to you, I'm here." Laurel said and Oliver's mask fell for a moment before he replaced it.

"Laurel, you always looked for the best in me. That's what you're doing right now: you're looking at me, wondering if that island changed me. It didn't. You need to stay away from me or I–I'm just gonna hurt you again." Oliver said thickly, watching Laurel's face go from confusion to hurt before a hard look came over her face.

"You know, that may have worked five years ago, but it won't now. That island did change you Ollie and for some reason, you're trying to push me away. Well, I won't let you. Before you were my boyfriend, you were my friend, for a long time. And I don't walk away when a friend needs my help, even if they can't ask for it. When you're ready to stop running and talk to me, I'm here to listen." Laurel told him before standing up and walking away.

Club

Night

Oliver stood at the bar, looking like he was nursing some liquor when he hadn't touched a drop. He looked around the party; Tommy had really gone all out for this Halloween Bash of his. Diggle walked over and gave him a look. Oliver knew the signal: Hunt hadn't cooperated. Oliver nodded before he put down his untouched scotch and walked off. It was time to pay Adam Hunt another visit.

Adam Hunt's penthouse

Later

The Hood was approaching the elevator after cutting the power to the lights when he came across a familiar face. The Black Canary almost ran into him and they paused as they regarded each other carefully. They were silent for a moment before she spoke.

"We both want Adam Hunt," she began carefully, "we work together on this one, then we go back to hating each other. Sound good?"

"Agreed." The Hood said in his disguised voice and moved towards the elevator but Black Canary held out a hand and blocked him.

"No killing." She warned him with an undertone of threat in her voice.

"I usually don't go out of my way to kill, but I'll show extra restraint this one time." The Hood promised and she nodded before they both got on the elevator.

As they rode to the top, The Hood notched an arrow as Black Canary eyed him but said nothing. The elevator dinged as it opened and The Hood fired. The arrow pierced one guard in the side and he went down. The two vigilantes emerged from the elevator, The Canary attacking a guard with her fists and legs while The Hood attacked another with his bow. As they went down, another guard grabbed The Hood from behind but the archer easily grabbed him and slammed onto the floor before punching him, knocking him out. While this was going on, Black Canary had rushed another guard and knocked the gun out of his hand before tackling him to the ground and punching him until he was out cold. The Hood and Canary both hid behind pillars as one guard sprayed the room with bullets. As he stopped and there was silence in the room, The Hood notched an arrow and exchanged a look with Black Canary.

At her nod, The Hood emerged and fired his arrow, which landed in his elbow. As he dropped the gun, the archer raced over and kicked him through Hunt's glass, office doors. As they entered the office, Black Canary beat a guard into unconsciousness as The Hood fired an arrow. As Black Canary saw this, she prepared to deal with The Hood before she saw it landed in the wall behind Hunt.

"You missed." Hunt said mockingly.

"Really?" The Hood asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, The Hood was tackled from behind. The Hood turned and began to fight back but it was clear almost immediately that this one was in a different league than the other guards. The guard punched him and seemed to make the archer lose consciousness as he hit the floor. Black Canary rushed at the guard and they began exchanging blows but even she had trouble. The guard tackled her and they went through a glass table and they rolled around on the floor for a minute before the guard grabbed her around the neck and began to choke her. The Hood woke up at this moment and, seeing the state of trouble his temporary ally was in, he acted fast and without thought. Notching an arrow, The Hood fired and it went through the guard's chest. The guard died almost instantly, his grip on Black Canary's throat loosening considerably. He went limp on top of her but she pushed him off as she regained her breathing. The Hood walked over and offered her a hand, which she accepted.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she stood up.

"Yeah." She nodded as she eyed the body.

"It was you or him, I chose you." The Hood said and she nodded, though she was unhappy it had come to that.

"Someone's coming." The Hood told her just as the police emerged into the room.

"SCPD, lay down your weapons!" Two officers shouted as they aimed at the two vigilantes.

The Hood notched an arrow and fired, the arrow disarming both cops. At that moment, Quentin Lance and his partner Hilton emerged into the room, firing at the two vigilantes. The pair ran from the bullets when The Hood suddenly grabbed Black Canary and, to the shock of her and the cops, jumped through a window. The Hood used one hand to hold Black Canary and the other to place his bow on the zip line he had set up earlier. As the cops watched, they glided across to the club across the street.

Landing they walked inside and exchanged a look that conveyed their feelings: this changed nothing between them. They separated and went to change out of their uniforms.

Later, Laurel watched the confrontation between her father and Oliver and Oliver's following proclamation. He could fool everyone else, Tommy, his family, even her father, but he couldn't fool her. Something was going on with him…and she was gonna help him through whatever he was going through.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

"Nice." Diggle whistled as he saw Oliver transfer the money.

"Thanks." Oliver said as her crossed Adam Hunt's name of the list.

"So, what do you think of the Black Canary?" Diggle inquired and Oliver paused as he thought on it.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Oliver said honestly.

Ted Grant's gym

Same time

"So what do you think of him?" Ted asked Laurel as they shared coffee in his office.

"He could have let me die," Laurel said after a moment of thought, "he could have let that man kill me, would have made his job easier. But instead he saved me. I don't think he's a remorseless killer…but I don't know what else to think of him."

"He saved your life, that makes him okay in my book." Ted said and Laurel laughed in amusement.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Triad threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow Lair

Night

"So, how'd it go?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked down the stairs to the lair.

"Mr. Redman didn't take much persuasion once he and I had a chance to chat." Oliver said idly and Diggle smirked.

"So…any bird sightings tonight?" Diggle asked curiously and Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

"As I've said every night for the past week, I have had no encounter with the Black Canary tonight." Oliver said irritably as he put his bow away.

"And you aren't interested in tracking her down?" Diggle asked curiously.

"As long as she stays out of my way, she can do what she wants." Oliver said dismissively.

The Lairs, next day

Afternoon

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch hunt from Ms. Lance and her bosses at the CNRI, but I do know this: I am an honest business man and I will fight this slander until my last breath. That's all I have to say, thank." Martin Somers face was soon replaced by a reporter before Oliver turned off the news report.

"If he's an honest business man, then I'm Beyoncé." Diggle scoffed.

"I think it's time The Hood paid Martin Somers a visit." Oliver said idly and Diggle smirked.

Ted Grant's gym

Same time

"Sounds like you made a very passionate argument." Ted mentioned as he held the sand bag as Laurel wailed on it.

"It won't matter if Somers refuses to testify the truth." Laurel grunted as she punched the bag.

"Well, that what your, uh, bird friend is for, isn't it?" Ted smirked as Laurel glared at him.

"Shut up and hold the bag." Laurel snarked before punching it again.

Starling Docks

Night

Martin Somers was threatening his lawyer when the lights went out. He heard the sound of something hitting a target before the lights came back on. Martin stared in shock and no small amount of fear as his lawyer and two body guards laid on the floor. There were unconscious, injured but not dead. Somers was then struck from behind and all went black.

The Hood was about to grab Somers when he felt a presence behind him. Whirling around, The Hood caught Black Canary's fist with his palm. The stared at each other for a moment, Black Canary's face hidden by her mask and The Hood by his hood.

"I warned you, no more unnecessary deaths." Black Canary growled.

"And I haven't killed anyone tonight." The Hood deadpanned.

Surprised, Black Canary looked over at the wounded party. True to his word, they were unconscious, not dead. Black Canary felt a little embarrassed as she lowered her hand. Still…

"Somers needs to testify at the trial tomorrow." Black Canary snapped.

"I know, that's why I'm here." The Hood told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Sometimes, threats don't cut it with men Like Somers. Allow me to show you a more…effective way to get the results you desire." The Hood offered.

Construction site

Later

Martin Somers came to and the world seemed to be upside down. He spotted The Hood and Black Canary almost as soon as he realized he was hanging from a crane as he swung side to side.

"Martin Somers, you have failed this city!" The Hood shouted.

The Hood notched an arrow and fired. Somers screamed in horror but the arrow just flew by the side of his head harmlessly. Black Canary couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face at the sight of Somers cowering in terror.

"You're gonna testify in that trial, you're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning." The Hood barked amidst Somers moaning.

The Hood then notched another arrow and fired. Somers howled in pain as it flew by, cutting the side of his face. While he was distracted, the two vigilantes took off, seeming to disappear before his very eyes.

"I admit, that was probably more effective than if I had done it," Black Canary said as they walked away from the construction site, "but the sheer brutality of your methods bothers me."

"It's a kill or be kill world. I don't like to kill, but I will if I must." The Hood said before the two parted ways.

CNRI, next day

Afternoon

"They are going to have kill me if they want me to give this up." Emily Nocenti told Laurel and Joanna passionately.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel said as she internally promised that it wouldn't.

"It won't."

Laurel turned around to see her father walk in with three other officers. While internally Laurel looked calm, internally she seethed. Her father, and she used that term loosely, may think he's helping, but he was interfering. The police protection, because she was sure that was what he was doing her with those officers, would only interfere with her nightly activities.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked in a confused voice, giving no sign of her true thoughts.

"The three of you are getting around the clock police protection. Get used to their faces, 'cause they're not going anywhere, no arguments." Quentin said only making his daughter angrier.

"I'm a lawyer, I live to argue." Laurel said tersely.

"I'm your father, I live to keep you safe." Quentin said and Laurel had bite her tongue to keep from saying something in front of an audience.

Joanna mumbled an excuse and Quentin set two of his officers away until it was just Laurel, Quentin, and one officer.

"Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that when I discovered boys, it didn't work then either." Laurel said icily.

"This isn't a joke Laurel; Martin Somers got attacked last night." Quentin said and Laurel did her best to act surprised.

"What, by who?" Laurel demanded even though she knew exactly who.

"It doesn't matter; the point is you've whipped up a storm with these guys. Until it's settled, you are gonna be protected, end of discussion." Quentin said and Laurel glared at him.

"So now you decide to start acting like my father?" Laurel demanded and Quentin was taken back, "you know when I could have used that? Five years ago, when my sister died and my mother walked out on me. But you weren't here; you just crawled into a bottle, left me to deal with it on my own. I may have needed you then, but I don't need you now." Laurel said before storming passed the stunned Quentin.

Laurel's apartment

Night

Laurel opened her door after checking to see who it was. Oliver stood on the other side, holding a brown paper bag. She gave him a look, not unfriendly but guarded. Considering the last time they had talked, Oliver couldn't exactly blame her.

"Is that offer to listen still open?" Oliver asked and after a moment, Laurel's face relaxed into a soft smile.

"Always." Laurel said as she stepped aside.

"Are you okay, there are police cars out front?" Oliver said as he walked inside.

"It's nothing, why are you here?" Laurel asked curiously as she closed the door.

"I was trying to push you to protect you but I realized I hurt you instead," Oliver said as he turned around to face her, "I'm a jerk. Before the island I was jerk, and now I'm just a damaged jerk."

"…what's in the bag?" Laurel asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it," Oliver laughed as he reached inside the bag, "and I promised if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you."

Oliver pulled out a quart of ice cream and Laurel smiled in amusement.

"Eat ice cream." Oliver said as she laughed.

Later, Oliver and Laurel were sitting on the couch. Laurel was eating out of a bowl while Oliver was eating right out of the carton. Oliver put the carton on the coffee table before looking over at Laurel with a slight grin on his face.

"This is as good as I remember," Oliver said and Laurel smiled as a content silence washed over them, "my mother wants me to join the company," Oliver smiled bitterly at the look she gave him, "yeah, take my rightful place."

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe." Laurel said idly and Oliver gave a tight smile as he looked away from her.

"You know, after five years…I have things I have to," Oliver said and Laurel silently wondered what those things were, "I can't do that if I'm, I don't know, attending board meetings and stock hold briefings."

"Oliver," Laurel swallowed her bite of ice cream before continuing, "You're an adult, you can say no."

"Oh I tried, didn't take." Oliver said dismayed.

"Well, then don't tell her, show her," Laurel said and Oliver looked over at her curiously, "be the person you want her to see you as. Trust me, I have plenty of experiences with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Oliver said dryly.

"He blames himself more than he blames you," Laurel told him and he looked over at her again, "he thinks maybe if the two of them were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stop her from going with you."

"I am sorry." Oliver said lowly.

"You already apologized." Laurel pointed out.

"It'll never be enough." Oliver said remorsefully.

They stared at each other for a moment before Oliver's heightened hearing, his training giving him near super hearing, picked up a sound. Oliver turned away from her, trying to locate the origin of the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Oliver asked her as he started to stand up.

"What?" Laurel asked as he picked up a butter knife.

"There's someone on the fire escape." Oliver said as he slowly inched towards the window.

Suddenly, before Laurel could completely grasp what was happening, Oliver grabbed her by the arm and they two were running. They were halfway towards the door when it was busted down, a man with a gun on the other side. Oliver and Laurel fled towards Laurel's bedroom, ducking to avoid a rain of bullets. The window was crashed through and another man entered the apartment. The pair stopped and turned when they were blocked by a familiar white haired woman. China White, Oliver managed to control his reaction to seeing her. Hearing the click of a gun, Oliver turned his head just in time to see two bullets go through one of the men.

Diggle came in through the door, wielding a gun of his own. Diggle fired again, taking out the other man before China White lunged for him. Diggle was disarmed and it became a physical fight of Diggle and White traded blows. It was obvious that Diggle was in trouble and as Laurel commentated breaking her cover, Oliver raced across the room. Oliver threw the knife, knocking the knife out of White's hand. She looked at him and seemed to recognize him for a moment before standing up and racing out of the room. Laurel raced into Oliver's arms and he whispered reassurances into her ear as he and Diggle exchanged glances. All the while, Laurel was beginning to understand just the kind of man Oliver had become.

Laurel's apartment

Later

Ted raced into the room, looking around wildly. Laurel walked away from Oliver and Diggle and he raced over to her, gripping her tightly in his arms. Ted pulled back and checked Laurel over for injuries. Satisfied, Ted pulled back from her as he eyed the bodies as they taken away.

"Where those cops your father put on you?" Ted demanded angrily.

"I went aside for a light and they both dead in the squad car." Diggle explained and Ted his attention to him and Oliver.

"And you two are?" Ted demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oliver Queen and this is my body guard John Diggle." Oliver explained and Ted turned from curious to cold.

"Ted Grant, I'm a friend of Laurel's. I know all about you, Mr. Queen." Ted said coolly and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Enough Ted. If it weren't for Oliver and Mr. Diggle, I'd probably be dead." Laurel chided him and Ted warmed considerably towards Oliver.

"I apologize, Mr. Queen." Ted said but Oliver just nodded.

"It's okay, I get it." Oliver said just as Quentin burst into the room.

"Laurel!" Quentin rushed forward and Oliver and Diggle slipped out of the room.

"I'm fine dad." Laurel said coolly as she walked away.

"Queen was here, this guy was after him." Quentin growled and Ted raised an eyebrow.

"What proof do you have other than your very obvious hatred for Mr. Queen?" Ted inquired.

"Who the hell are you?" Quentin growled as he turned to the unknown man.

"He's Ted, he's a friend. And he's also right. You have no proof that they were after Oliver, and you told me today that I had started a storm." Laurel pointed out and he gapped at her.

"Are you defending the man who killed your sister?" He demanded.

"He didn't kill Sara. For so long, we have blamed Oliver for what happened to Sara, but she was just as much to blame. Unless you have something else to say, Ted and I are leaving." Laurel said as she walked towards Ted.

"Where are you going?" Quentin demanded.

"I'm staying with Ted tonight." Laurel said as the two walked out.

The Foundry

Later

"So what are you gonna do?" Diggle asked as Oliver suited up.

"I gave Somers a chance to do the right thing, to confess to his crimes. He chose to go after someone I care about instead. He'll face my kind of justice now." Oliver said darkly as he put the hood over his face.

Ted Grant's apartment

Same time

"You're really going out there?" Ted asked as Laurel put on the wig.

"Somers nearly got Oliver and Mr. Diggle killed. He needs to pay." Laurel said and Ted was concerned.

"You sure this isn't about more than that? Do you…do you still have feelings for Oliver?" Ted asked.

"I need to go." Black Canary leapt out the window.

"Well…this will be interesting." Ted sighed.

Docks

Later

"Wallace, you copy? Wallace?" Somers' guard asked into the radio.

"Wallace isn't here, but I am." The Hood said as he stood over Wallace's unconscious form.

Ted Grant's apartment

Same time

"Can I help you detective?" Ted asked as he opened his door to see Quentin on the other side.

"I want to talk to my daughter." Quentin demanded.

"She's asleep." Ted tried to open the door but Quentin blocked it.

"How long have you and my daughter known each other?" Quentin demanded.

"Since she came to my gym a round five years ago." Ted said blankly.

"Why does my daughter seem to trust you so much?" Quentin demanded.

"Probably because I did what you should have done after Sara died: I was there for her. I helped her through her grief; I was there when she just wanted to sit and cry all day or when she was so mad she just wanted to hit something. Now, is there anything else or do I have to call the police on you for trespassing. It'll be a funny story, calling the cops on a cop." Ted said gruffly.

Quentin just glared at him before walking away. Ted made sure he was gone before he closed the door.

Docks

Same time

Hearing a scream, Black Canary looked up to see a man falling. She jumped up and grabbed him. Gently lowering him to the ground, Black Canary looks up to see The Hood running after Somers. Reminding herself to have another talk with him, she ran after him. She came upon the white haired woman from tonight talking to The Hood in a language she didn't understand.

Aw, you started without me?" Black Canary said as she jumped between them.

"You have a new friend." White smirked.

"You know her?" Black Canary looked over at The Hood.

"Her name is China White; she's the best assassin for the Chinese Triad. We have a history." The Hood admitted.

White lunged for them but Black Canary blocked her punch. It became a two on one fight with Black Canary blocking White's strikes with her fists while The Hood used his bow. Despite there advance in numbers, White was still holding her own. The Hood let Black Canary use his arm as a swing so she could deliver a swinging king to White's mid-section. White recovered as Black Canary landed on her feet. They three were about to resume the battle when they heard the police call out. The battle ended and the three fled in different directions.

"Freeze!" Black Canary froze as she heard Quentin run up behind her.

Making a quick decision, She weird around and screamed. Quintin dropped his gun as he covered his ears before she ran. Quentin looked up and she was gone.

Queen Consolidated ceremony, next day

Morning

Laurel watched with suspicion as Oliver gives a seemingly drunken speech. Five years ago, she would have bought this as Oliver being drunk and acting out. Hell, even before last night she would have. But after last night, she didn't think so. His talk of having to do things shattered that illusion. And hi throwing the knife that way, that wasn't luck. That had to be taught, learned. Laurel watched with suspicion as Oliver walked off, walking for too steadily to be drunk. Yes, something more was going on with Oliver than just being damaged by the island. She just wasn't sure what yet.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. The sniper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

The lair

Night

"So how'd it go?" Diggle turned around and was surprised to see Oliver was wounded on his shoulder, "what happened, more security than you expected?"

"There was a snipper," Oliver sits down and starts to dig the bullet out with a pair of pliers, "he killed Holder and shot me. He's still out there Diggle."

"He's that good huh?" Diggle asked surprised as Oliver pulled the bullet out with minimal signs of pain.

"Maybe the best in the world," Oliver said as he set the bullet on the table and starts to stitch himself up, "it's no surprise than a man like James Holder has more than one enemy."

After he finished stitching himself up, Oliver took out the list and crossed of Holder's name. Oliver then stood up but swayed on his feet. Oliver almost fell but Diggle rushed forward and helped him stand.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Diggle asked worriedly.

"The bullet…poison." Oliver managed as Diggle helped him to a chair.

Knowing what to do, Diggle raced over to the munitions box. Pulling out some herbs, he grabbed a water bottle and raced back over to Oliver. Oliver took the herbs and water from Diggle, putting the herbs in his mouth before opening the water bottle and taking a big drink. Once he swallowed, Oliver promptly passed out.

The lair, next day

Morning

Oliver shot up as he regained consciousness. He was on a medical table and Diggle stood up before walking over to his friend.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Diggle asked concerned.

"I've felt worse." Oliver said as he got off the table and saw the time.

"I need to get home." Oliver said but Diggle stopped him.

"Oliver, you were just poisoned, I think home can wait. I already called your mother, told her you had a late night and crashed at my apartment." Diggle told him and Oliver relaxed slightly.

"Then let's find out what kind of poison was on that bullet. We find it, we may find our sniper." Oliver ordered and the two got to work.

Ted Grant's gym

Afternoon

"It wasn't the Hood." Laurel told Ted as she read Holden's autopsy.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, there was an arrow there." Ted pointed out.

"The cause of death: it was a bullet, not an arrow. The Hood doesn't use guns Ted. There's another player in town, this is bad. The Hood is a little ruthless, but he has honor, he has mercy, I've seen it. But this new player, I don't know anything about them." Laurel said concerned.

The lair

Same time

"The poison is called Curare. It's a rare, deadly poison, and this guy's M.O.," Oliver said not noticing Diggle's face, "he's killed all over the world: Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him: Deadshot."

"Curare you said." Diggle said softly and Oliver looked over at Diggle, seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah. What is it Dig?" Oliver inquired.

"My brother, Andy, was a bodyguard. He was protecting some rich dude when the client was shot at. The sniper missed and got Andy instead. The autopsy listed the cause of death as a poison they couldn't identify." Diggle explained and Oliver's eyes widened in understanding.

"Deadshot killed your brother," Oliver said and Diggle nodded, "well, I guess it's a good thing this was Deadshot's last hit."

"Oliver, thank you." Diggle said gratefully.

"Thank me when I kill him." Oliver said as he turned back to the computer.

Starling City

Later

Oliver scaled the side of the building as he climbed towards the bullet hole. Taking out a pair of pliers, Oliver carefully extracted the bullet. This was what he needed.

Ted Grant's gym, back room

Late afternoon

"Do I even want to know where you got this?" Ted asked as Laurel ran ballistics on a bullet fragment.

"I snuck into SCPD and stole it." Laurel said almost casually.

"It worries me how casually you say things like that," Ted said dryly as he sat down next to her, "any luck?"

"Not with a fragment. But with the poison, yes. It's called Curare, it's rare and it's deadly." Laurel said and Ted looked at her sharply.

"Deadshot," Ted said and she looked over at him, "that's the name of the sniper, it's his M.O. Laurel."

"How do you know?" Laurel asked confused.

"Before I owned this gym, I was in the army. I trained him, his name is Floyd Lawton. He was the best sniper in the world, but after he was discharged, he suffered from PTSD pretty severely. He had some family troubles and then he turned to a life of crime, of a hitman." Ted explained and Laurel nodded.

"This gives me something to work with." Laurel said.

Starling City

Night

Black Canary was dealing a street thug when an arrow flew out of nowhere. It pinned the kid against the wall and Black Canary turned around to see The Hood standing there.

"We need to talk." He said in his disguised voice.

"I know you didn't kill Holden." She said as she walked over to him.

"A man they call Deadshot did. He's killed all over the world; he laces his bullets with a poison called Curare." The Hood explained.

"His name is Floyd Lawton," Black Canary said and she smirked at The Hood's silence, "I have a friend that recognized the M.O."

"I don't think I can handle him by myself." The Hood admitted.

"You wanna team up? We seem to be doing that a lot lately." Black Canary noticed.

"He's at the Pell hotel, room fifty-two." The Hood told her.

"Then what are waiting for?" She asked.

Pell Hotel

Night

Lawton was on his computer when he heard a knock at his door.

"I'm busy!" Lawton yelled back.

"Room Service!" A female voice called out.

"I didn't order any room service." He said suspiciously.

The door was kicked in and Black Canary rushed in. Lawton leapt from the chair right as an arrow crashed through the window and landed at the chair where his heart was moments before. Lawton lifted his hand and, with his wrist mounted gun, sprayed bullets at the door. Black Canary ducked as The Hood came crashing through the window. Lawton raised his wrist-gun and fired again, causing The Hood to roll onto the ground to avoid him. Lawton then shot to his feet and jumped out the window. The two vigilantes raced towards the window but saw no sign of him.

"Damn it!" Black Canary cursed.

"Don't give up just yet." The Hood said as he walked over and picked up Lawton's laptop, which had suffered damage when Lawton had fired at The Hood.

"It's beyond repair; we can't get anything off that." Black Canary pointed out.

"I think I know someone who might," The Hood said as they heard sirens and he handed her a phone, "if I get anything, I'll call you on that."

The two then raced out of the room.

Queen Consolidated, next day

Afternoon

"Okay, it looks like blueprints." Felicity said as she brought up a few files.

"Do you know what of?" Oliver asked.

"It looks like the exchange building," Felicity said and saw Oliver's blank look, "it's where the Unidac industries auction is scheduled to take place."

"Right," Oliver nodded as he stood up, "thank you for your help Felicity."

"So, why do you have the laptop of Warren Patel when Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries?" Felicity asked as he walked out.

"That's a secret." Oliver grinned as he walked out.

CNRI

Late afternoon

Laurel was packing up her things to go home when a phone rang. The phone that The Hood had given her. She quickly answered it.

"Did you find anything?" Laurel asked as greeting.

"Lawton is planning on going after someone in the exchange building where the Unidac Industries is being auctioned of tonight." The Hood said in a disguised voice.

"That's a lot of potential targets, we can't protect them all." Laurel frowned.

"I know, I have a plan. Just be there tonight." The Hood hung up.

"Well goodbye to you to." Laurel muttered as she put the phone away.

Exchange building

Night

Laurel walked into the exchanged building, looking around for any suspicious activity. She spotted her father and Oliver talking. Well, that must be The Hood's plan, she mused as her father walked away. Laurel walked up behind Oliver and he turned around, eyes widening in shock upon seeing her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked surprised.

"No matter what happened between us, I'm here to support your family." Laurel said and Oliver nodded, slightly impressed by her compassion.

"Well you look…wow." Oliver trailed off as he looked at her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Laurel said as she looked at him in his suit, "well; we should probably mingle before my dad sees us and makes a scene."

"Yeah, good idea." Oliver admitted before he walked away.

Oliver walked over to Walter to talk while Laurel walked around the party, looking for suspicious activity. Walter singled Diggle and told him to get his mother and sister out moments before a shot rang out. More shots rang out as Laurel ran off to change into her costume as Oliver and Diggle led Moira and Thea out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked Moira.

"I'm fine, where's Walter?" Moira asked worried for her husband.

"He's fine," Oliver said as he saw Quentin leading Walter out of the room before he turned to Diggle, "get them out of here."

Oliver ran off, ignoring the shouts of his mother and sister as Diggle led them away.

Lawton was still taking shots when a sonic scream pierced his ears with pain and the lens shattered. He looked up to see The Black Canary standing above him. A moment later, The Hood burst through the window before notching an arrow. Lawton threw down the gun before picking up another and firing. The Hood fired his arrow but it missed. He was starting to wonder why his ally hadn't returned fire with her scream when he saw her, on the floor. She's been shot and he was on a time limit. He hid behind a corner and the firing stopped. Lawton approached cautiously, looking around until The Hood appeared from behind a corner. There was a scuffle before The Hood used his bow to pin Lawton against a wall by the neck. Lawton knocked the bow out of his hands and they both ran to retrieve their weapons.

"I admire your work, guess you won't be extending me the same courteously." Lawton said as he looked around for The Hood.

"We're not in the same line of work." The Hood shot back.

"You've taken lives." Lawton pointed out.

"For the good of others, you're out for yourself." The Hood said firmly.

Deadshot fired at The Hood's location. The Hood ducked around the corner, fired an arrow, and ducked back around the corner. He heard a body drop, and peaked around the corner to see Deadshot, apparently dead with an arrow in his eye. With his adversary dead, The Hood raced over to The Black Canary, picked her up bridal style, and ran out of the room.

The lair

Later

"Diggle!" Oliver shouted as he ran down the stairs with Black Canary in his arms.

"Yeah, I have everything prepared!" Diggle said by the med table.

Oliver placed Black Canary on the med table and, as they started to remove her costume, the mast fell off as they tilted her on her side. Oliver froze, staring stunned at the sight of Laurel's face before he regained his focus. There would be time for that later, he told himself as he got to work.

The Lair

Morning

Laurel groaned as she regained consciousness. Laurel sat up, feeling a pain shoot through her abdomen, and looked around. Her vision was a little blurry, but it soon came into focus. Laurel stared, dumfounded, at the sight of Oliver, dressed like The Hood with the hood down.

"Hey." Oliver said calmly as he got to his feet.

 **So, bet you weren't expecting that. please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Cheshire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, here's a chapter where I deviate from canon for a bit. Oh, and I'm not gonna be doing the whole' Oliver gets arrested' plot. I apologize in advance if this is crap.**

The lair

Morning

"Ollie?" Laurel took in the scene before her as her muddled brain tried to put it all together, "you're The Hood."

"And you're the Black Canary." Oliver said blankly.

"How, why?" Laurel asked trying to understand.

"I could ask you the same question, but I think I already know why." Oliver said knowingly.

"You think so?!" Laurel shot to her feet angrily but swayed on her feet as fatigue struck her.

"Hey, easy," Oliver was suddenly by her side, helping her stand, "you were poisoned by Deadshot; you'll need to take it easy the next twenty-four hours."

"What happened to you on that island Ollie?" Laurel demanded as she looked up at him.

"I was shown clarity. Starling City is dying Laurel. My father, he gave me a list of names of the people that are poisoning our city. They're the reason you can't do your job, why the police won't help." Oliver explained patiently.

Laurel stared at him, not really seeing him. The image she had of him in her head and the image of him now collided in her mind. Ollie was The Hood, The Hood was Ollie. It was too much.

"I can't do this right now, I-I can't be here." Laurel babbled.

"I understand. Dig," Oliver called out and Diggle walked out from the shadows, "take Laurel home."

Starling City, The Glades

Same time

A man ran through the Glades, terror on his face. He ran behind an alley, thinking was safe. Then a throwing knife pierced his neck and he gasped as blood flowed down his body. His sight was of his assailant, a woman with flowing black hair, dressed in a green uniform and wearing a mask of a Cheshire cat.

Queen Mansion

Afternoon

"So, you're ex-girlfriend is the Black Canary. The universe is probably laughing at you right now." Diggle mentioned glibly.

"Not funny Dig. I don't know how I didn't see it; she didn't even disguise her voice like I do!" Oliver said as he paced back and forth in his room.

"We all have blind spots when it comes to the people we care about. So, what are you gonna do?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know. She knows my secret…and I don't know what she'll do with that." Oliver admitted.

CNRI

Same time

Laurel shakily lifted her coffee cup to her hands. Joanna, passing by, saw the state Laurel was in and stopped.

"Laurel, what's wrong?" Joanna asked concerned.

"I…just found out a secret that someone I care about has been keeping from me." Laurel admitted.

"Is it…big?" Joanna asked uncertainly.

"Life changing." Laurel said shakily.

"Well…does it change the way you feel about them?" Joanna asked.

Laurel paused, uncertain. She had known Oliver was keeping something to himself, but this was unimaginable. She wasn't even certain about how felt about Oliver before this, now she had no idea.

The Foundry

Late afternoon

"Oliver, I think we have a problem." Diggle said as he walked into the lair where Oliver was training.

"What. My ex-girlfriend knows my secret?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"No, worse," Diggle said and Oliver paused his training as he looked over at Diggle sharply, "there was a murder in The Glades this morning."

"That's sad, but there's a murder in The Glades every day. It's why we do what we do."

"It's not the murder, but who committed the murder. Witnesses reported seeing a woman in green with black hair wearing a white Cheshire cat mask leaving the scene. Oliver, that's Cheshire, one of the top Assassins from The Chinese mob." Diggle explained and Oliver paled.

"And now she's come to Starling City." Oliver said softly.

The glades

Same time

Jade Nguyen was at a bar, taking a sip of her drink. Finding the drink unsatisfying, Jade lowers the drink and begins to walk out of the bar.

"Hey, you need to pay for that!" the bar tender shouts.

Without looking up, Jade takes out a knife and throws it at him. It hits him in the neck and he goes down, dead before he hits the ground.

CNRI

Later in the afternoon

Laurel heard someone approach her desk and looked up. Seeing Oliver standing before her filed her with dread. Judging by the look on his face, he felt the same way.

"Ollie, I really don't want to talk about this." Laurel said pleadingly.

"I know, I'm not here about that. I need your help." Oliver told her.

"With what?" Laurel asked going into lawyer mode.

"There was a murder this morning in the glades. Dig and I suspect that the killer was Cheshire, a hit woman on the Chinese Mob's payroll. If that's true, I need the name of the person killed. I need to know was, who his friends were, anything you can get on him. Cheshire's not here for no reason and he must be connected to it." Oliver told her.

"I'll see what I can do." Laurel promised him.

Oliver nodded before turning around and walking out. Laurel stared after him for a moment before she started to get to work.

The Foundry

Night

Laurel made her way inside the vacant club, a file folder in her hand. Laurel makes her way through the still under construction club and over to the door that led to Oliver's base of operations. Suddenly feeling timid for a reason she could not explain, Laurel raised her hand and lightly knocked on the steel door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Diggle's concerned face.

"Hello Laurel." Diggle said politely as he stepped aside so she could walk down.

Diggle led Laurel down the stairs and Laurel looked around in amazement. The last time she had been here she had been too shocked by Oliver to look around. It was really quite an impressive set up, Laurel admitted as she saw Oliver at the computers. Walking over, she saw he was looking at Interpol, more specifically at Cheshire's profile.

"Anything from Interpol?" Laurel asked quietly.

"No, she's an enigma," Oliver said as he looked over at her, "did you find anything out?"

"The guy's name was Russell Fordmen," Laurel put the file down in front of him and Oliver opened it up, scanning it, "he worked for Merlyn Global until six months ago, he was laid off for disputes with another employee, Pete Ross. Since then, he's been pretty down on his luck, hasn't been able to hold down a job since then."

"Any family?" Diggle inquired.

"A sister, but I already tried that angle. She says she hasn't spoken to Russell in four months and her neighbors and friends back that up. But I went to the place where he worked last, a bar here in The Glades, his coworkers told me something interesting." Laurel said and they both looked at her sharply.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Diggle implored her.

"A few days before he was fired, he came in shaking. He told anyone who would listen that if he died, Pete Ross killed him." Laurel explained.

"Well, looks like I'm making a visit to Mr. Ross." Oliver said in a low, dangerous voice.

Pete Ross was at home, taking off his jacket when someone gabbed him. The hood slammed him against the wall, terror suddenly filled the man.

"Russell Fordmen is dead and you're the prime suspect," The Hood growled, "why would he tell people that if he ended up dead, you killed him?"

"I don't know!" Pete said fearfully.

"Wrong answer." The Hood growled.

The Hood then threw in on the floor roughly before grabbing his left arm and bending it at a painful angle. Pete screamed as he felt his arm bones begin to strain against the pressure.

"Tell me the truth, now!" The Hood ordered.

"They'll kill me!" Pete shouted painfully.

"You should be more concerned with what I'll do!" The Hood shouted and Pete screamed in pain as he felt his arm break.

"Okay, I'll talk!" Pete shouted and The Hood loosened his pressure slightly, "about six months ago, I got involved with the Chinese mafia. I know, it was a stupid thing to do, but I was swept up in the lust for power. A few weeks ago, Fordmen walked in on me and a few others doing some business. I told my superior and they said they'd take care of it."

"Get out of town, change your name, I don't care, but if I ever find out you're back in town, it will be me you should fear." The Hood growled and suddenly he was gone.

The lair

Later

"You know, you're something of a legend here in The Glades." Diggle told Laurel as she looked at a set of arrow s on a table.

"Thanks," Laurel gave a slight smile before it turned into a frown, "do you know what happened on that island that turned Ollie into…this?"

"He doesn't like to talk about what happened to him on that island, but I can guess from seeing him without a shirt." Diggle told him grimly.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked confused.

"Have you…seen him without a shirt since he came back?" Diggle asked carefully.

"No, why would I?" Laurel asked confused.

"Well, once we deal with this Cheshire situation, ask him to take of his shirt. You'll get all the answers you need." Diggle told her as Oliver walked down the steps.

"Ross was involved with the Chinese Mafia," Oliver told them as he walked in, "Fordmen walk in on Ross doing some business for the mafia and so someone in the Chinese mob called in a hit on Fordmen."

"So that's why Cheshire is here, but what do we do about it?" Laurel asked and they were all quiet for a minute.

"I have a plan," Oliver said and they both looked over at him, "but it'll take all three of us. Laurel, I know you and I are in an awkward place right now, but we have to work together."

"I'm in." Laurel said immediately.

Starling City, next day

Afternoon

"Hey, you hear about Pete Ross? They say he's going to the police, something about the Chinese mob?" a man in a bar mentioned to a fellow tenant.

"No kidding?" the person next to him said.

As the person next to him rattled on, Diggle looked around the bar discreetly. He watched as a few people, a few men who looked like they were of Asian descent, got up and walked out. Diggle smiled a grim smile; the bait had been cast; now it was time to see if they took the bait.

Pete Ross's apartment

Night

Cheshire kicked the door in and walked inside the apartment before stopping in shock. The place looked like it had been cleaned out, fairly recently if she wasn't mistaken. Hearing a noise deeper inside the apartment, Cheshire took out a pair of Sais as she walked deeper inside. She was passing the kitchen when she suddenly jumped back, just barely avoiding an arrow that impaled itself on the wall. Cheshire turned and saw The Hood, who already had another arrow notched and aimed at her.

"You must be the new vigilante I've heard so much about overseas," Cheshire said in a voice that was heavily accented, "you've built quite a reputation."

"As have you." The Hood said evenly.

"You can't be arrogant enough to believe that you can defeat me on your own." Cheshire said skeptically.

"Who said I was alone?" The Hood demanded.

A sonic screech echoed throughout the room. Cheshire groaned in pain as the windows shattered. Black Canary appeared out of the shadows, striking Cheshire where her mask was. The assassin stumbled back before regaining her footing and used one of her Sais's to block The Hood's bow as she used the other to try and get Black Canary. She only managed to cut Black Canary across the check and The Hood jumped back as he fired his arrow. Cheshire jumped out of the way as Black Canary zeroed in on her. Knocking Cheshire's Sais's out of her hands, the two masked women fought their way onto the hallway outside, where a railing was. Sensing movement behind her, Black Canary jumped out of the way as an arrow impaled Cheshire in the stomach. Cheshire looked down at the arrow in her stomach before she stumbled back into the railing, going over.

The Hood and Black Canary stared in shock before jumping up and going after her. It was four stories up, so they had to run down three flights of stairs. Getting down to the ground outside of the apartment complex, they saw no sign of Cheshire, only a bloodied arrow and a blood trail.

Queen Mansion, next day

Morning

Oliver was buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Oliver called out as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Oliver turned around and was surprised to see Laurel come in. Laurel closed the door behind her and there was an awkward silence between them.

"So…do you think Cheshire's dead?" Laurel blurted out, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"No," Oliver said immediately, "she's strong; an arrow to the stomach won't kill her. But I think she's probably split town."

Laurel nodded before walking over to Oliver. She looked back and forth between his shirt and his face and Oliver was wondering what was going through her head.

"I need you to take off your shirt." Laurel blurted out and cursed herself as Oliver looked at her perplexed.

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"Diggle said that I would understand what happened to you on that island if you took off your shirt…and I need to understand Ollie." Laurel told him pleadingly.

Oliver and Laurel stared at each other for a moment. Then, Oliver reached own and slowly stared to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, Oliver then let it come apart. Laurel couldn't contain her gasp of horror as she stared, horrified, at Oliver's chest. Feeling as if she was in a dream, she reached forward and almost took his shirt off as she got the full picture as to what Oliver had endured while away.

"How could you possibly have survived this?" Laurel asked horrified, not really expecting an answer.

"There were times I wanted to die," Oliver said bluntly and she looked back up at his face, "in the end, there was something I wanted more."

They looked into each other's eyes and the whole word seemed to fade away. Neither was sure who leaned in first but suddenly they were kissing. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before Laurel remembered where she was and pulled back. They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." Oliver apologized as he began to button his shirt.

"No, I'm sorry, I just…I can't…."Laurel almost growled in frustration, finding herself unable to put her thoughts into words.

"It's okay, I understand." Oliver told her calmly.

Boat leaving Starlin Bay

Same time

Jade Nguyen peaked outside her window of the room of the boat she was on. She lightly fingered the bandages on her stomach as the boat sailed further and further away from Starling City.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Bank robbers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

CNRI

Afternoon

Laurel was talking to her friend Joanna when she spotted Diggle standing by her desk.

"Ms. Lance." Diggle said in a professional voice upon seeing her.

"Mr. Diggle. Joanna, this is John Diggle, he's an associate of a client. Mr. Diggle, this is my co-worker, Joanna de la Vega." Laurel introduced as she quickly recovered from her surprise at seeing him there.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Diggle." Joanna said as he took her hand in a hand shake.

"You as well Ms. Vega," Diggle said before he dropped her hand and turned to Laurel, "Ms. Lance, I was hoping I could take to you about my employer."

"Of course," Laurel said as Joanna walked towards her desk and the façade vanished between them, "did Oliver send you?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here. But he is why I came to talk to you," Diggle said as they sat down at Laurel's desk, "did you hear about those bank robbers?"

"Yeah, the Royal Flush Gang." Laurel recalled from the news.

"Well, I'm trying to convince Oliver to stop them, but it's not taking. I was hoping you could try and convince him." Diggle said and Laurel looked at him in surprise.

"Ollie doesn't want to stop crime?" Laurel said slowly not seeing it.

"He sees robbers as a symptom of the disease that's killing Starling; he thinks he can do better to stop it by going after the people on his father's list." Diggle explained and Laurel nodded slowly.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Laurel asked skeptically.

"Because he's in love with you," Diggle said bluntly and Laurel blinked, "no, he didn't tell me, I could tell from the way he looked at you when we first met. And probably because you understand him better than me. If anyone could convince him, it's you. Just think about it."

Looking thoughtful, Laurel nodded as Diggle stood up and walked out.

Queen Mansion

Later in the afternoon

Oliver was arguing with his mother, trying to get out of a brunch with Carter Bowens, when his phone went off. Mumbling an excuse to his mother, Oliver turned away from her as he pulled out his phone and saw Laurel's name flash across the screen.

"It's the contractor for the club, I have to take this." Laurel told Moira as he answered it, "hello?"

"Can you meet me at County Ward hospital? It's important." Laurel told him.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Oliver said before hanging up and turning back to Moira, "sorry mom but something's come up with the club, he needs to meet me right away."

"Oliver, this conversation isn't over!" Moira yelled as he walked away.

"I'm leaving, I'm not thinking about it, sure feels over!" Oliver yelled back cheekily as he walked out the door.

County Ward Hospital

Little later

"You said that you wanted to meet here, why?" Oliver asked Laurel as they walked down the hall.

"There's something you see." Laurel said before she stopped.

Pushing open a door, Laurel led Oliver inside. There was a man in bed, an oxygen mask on his face and machines hooked up to him, monitoring his vitals. Laurel led Oliver up to him, so he could see the state of the man.

"This is Stan Washington, the police officer who was shot at the bank robbery. The doctors say the next twenty four hours are crucial," Laurel began and Oliver looked over at her, "Stan isn't the first victim Ollie: there have been two deaths, five serious injuries, and one person was paralyzed. And now these people are in our city. And you're just gonna do nothing? I thought you cared about the city."

Oliver didn't saying, he simply looked down at Stan with an unreadable expression. Then he turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"Oliver, where are you going?" Laurel demanded angrily as she stomped after him.

"Going to catch some bank robbers, you coming?" Oliver asked idly.

Arrow lair

Late afternoon

"Glad to see you convinced him," Diggle said jovially as he walked down the stairs to see Oliver and Laurel at the computer, "you two find anything?"

"One of them has a rig. High school or college. But the picture is too pixelated to get a clear shot." Laurel noted.

"But he hit a guard with it, which would've left an impression. It'll be in evidence lock up." Oliver said as he stood up.

"Ollie, before you go breaking and entering, I have a better idea." Laurel told him.

Starling City Police Department

Night

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" Quentin asked as his daughter walked into the station.

"I need to talk to lieutenant Pike about a case I'm working." Laurel said as she walked passed him.

"Laurel, can we talk?" Quentin asked hopefully.

"I have nothing to say. You stopped being my father the day Sara died. I realize that you lost Sara, but so did I and I was still here. I needed you but you weren't here for me." Laurel spat before storming around the corner.

Once she out of her father's sight, Laurel made a detour and walked into the computer room. Taking out a flash drive, Laurel sat down and plugged it in. Quickly locating the file, she saved it to the flash drive before unplugging it and walking out.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Here it is," Laurel said as she handed the flash drive to Oliver, "call me if you find anything. I'd love to help, but I have to get to work tomorrow. Which I am dreading considering the future of CNRI is in question."

"Something happen?" Diggle asked before Oliver could.

"Our biggest banker pulled the plug, so now I have to find a way to keep CNRI from going bankrupt. Anyway, call me if you find anything, anything at all." Laurel said as she walked out, Oliver staring after her thoughtfully.

CNRI, next day

Morning

"Laurel, you won't believe it!" Joanna rushed to Laurel the next day, grabbing her by the shoulders excitedly.

"Believe what?" Laurel asked, surprised by her friend's actions.

"An anonymous benefactor is sponsoring a benefit for CNRI! " Joanna said excitedly and Laurel stared at her friend in shock.

"Anonymous?" Laurel repeated.

"They said they didn't want to have any publicity, just wanted to help us. Can you believe it?" Joanna smiled brightly.

Arrow Lair

Afternoon

"Oliver, did something happen?" Laurel asked as she came downstairs to see Oliver putting away his bow.

"I foiled one of their robberies but they got away," Oliver said before he turned to her, "I need you to find anything you can on Derek Reston."

"Is he involved?" Laurel asked curiously.

"He and his family are the bank robbers." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"You know, it's funny. Today, an anonymous benefactor offered to hold a fundraiser for CNRI. Isn't it a coincidence that this happens the day after I told you?" Laurel said idly.

"Yeah, real coincidence." Oliver said without looking at her.

Laurel smiled gratefully before turning around and walking away.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

Oliver and Diggle were sparring when Laurel walked down the stairs, carrying a file folder. Upon hearing her enter the lair, they both stood up and looked over at her.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account boys," Laurel smirked before handing Oliver the folder, "Derek Reston worked at this place when it used to be a steel factory. He was foremen until 2007 when your father shut this place down."

"Reston worked for my father," Oliver said softly as he looked at the contents of the file before closing it, "there's a bar where Reston and the other employees used to go after work. Hopefully Reston's there and wants to take a stroll down memory lane."

"And if he is?" Laurel asked as she and Diggle looked at Oliver in disbelief.

"I'm gonna give him a chance to do the right thing." Oliver said as he grabbed his shirt.

"Oliver, he had a chance to do the right thing. Your family didn't' make him turn into a criminal." Laurel tried to reassure him.

"No, we just put him in a situation where he felt he had no choice. My family hurt the people in this city Laurel, they stole from them. And I am hell bent on making that right." Oliver growled as he grabbed is jacket before storming out.

The Benefit building

Night

"Wow," Oliver said as Laurel walked up to him, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," Laurel said as she looked at him before becoming serious, "so Reston didn't take?"

"They're planning another heist. Diggle will signal me when we get a read on them." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I want to help, come and get me when it's time." Laurel told him and Oliver nodded.

"Okay, I'll have Dig get you." Oliver said before turning to leave but Laurel grabbed his wrist.

"I know your anonymous benefactor. Thank you." Laurel said gratefully and Oliver nodded as she let go.

"I've put you through a lot. It was the least I could do." Oliver said before walking off.

Laurel stared after him for a moment before turning around to go greet her gusts. Soon enough, she came face to face with Moira Queen herself.

"It's a pleasure to see again Laurel. Have you seen Oliver?" Moira said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, he and I talked for a minute then he wondered off. Is everything okay?" Laurel asked concerned.

"He walked out on a brunch with the Bowens." Moira said and Laurel understood that Oliver must've had to stop the Restons.

"I don't exactly blame him Mrs. Queen," Laurel admitted and almost laughed at Moira's face, "Carter Bowen is a pretentious ass. Maybe instead of praising the so called 'perfect son', you should try and get to know the one you have, realizing how good he really is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Moira demanded icily.

"I told Oliver that our biggest benefactor pulled out on us, the next day an anonymous benefactor called and offered to sponsor this gala. Put it together. Laurel said coolly before walking off.

Laurel had barely left Moira seething when Diggle walked up to her. Leaning close to her, Diggle whispered in her ear the location of the next heist. Unnoticed by the other guests, Laurel slipped out.

Redwood United Bank

Later

Kyle Reston emerged from the bank vault to investigate a noise while his father loaded the bag of money. Seeing the guard still unconscious, Kyle turned around to see The Hood standing there with a notched bow and arrow.

"Kyle Reston." The Hood said before firing.

Kyle raised a large plastic shield, which deflected the arrow. The Hood didn't seem concerned though, but Kyle ignored this.

"I came prepared." Kyle said as he moved for his gun but found his arm was grabbed by someone from behind.

"So did we." The Hood said as Black Canary turned Kyla around and punched him.

Kyle went down but quickly grabbed is gun and fired. The two vigilantes fled to both sides when the Canary suddenly screamed. Kyle dropped to his knees, dropping his gun and shield, as the glass shattered. The alarms went off as Derek emerged and the guard woke up. The Hood rushed at Kyle and the two began a physical fight. Derek tried to go help his son but Black Canary got in his way, the two engaging in a physical fight of their own. Meanwhile, Kyle managed to get his rifle back and raised it towards the Hood, who notched an arrow.

"Drop your weapons!" The guard said as he came out with a shot gun.

"Hey, we got this!" The Hood shouted at him.

The guard evidently wasn't listening and fired at Kyle. With a cry, Derek rushed past Black Canary and jumped in front of his gun. The bullet his Derek in the chest and he went down. The Hood used his bow to knock the gun out of Kyle's hands before punching him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

"He's bleeding out," Black Canary noted as she and The Hood rushed to Derek as she turned to the guard, "call an ambulance, now!"

The guard put aside his doubts and ran to do as he was told. Derek gasped in pain.

"Kyle." Derek gasped as The Hood pulled his mask off.

"He's okay," Oliver said as he lowered his hood, "he's just knocked out."

"It-it wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this." Derek said before he died.

Oliver and Laurel ad no time to process this before police sirens drew their attention. With one last look at Derek, Oliver put his hood over his head before he and Laurel ran out of there.

The Benefit

Later

As the benefit winded down, Laurel spotted Oliver over at the bar. Walking over, she saw that his drink was untouched. Noting his unreadable expression, Laurel sighed before speaking.

"It wasn't your fault Ollie, Derek Reston made his choice." Laurel tried to assure him.

"I didn't say it was." Oliver pointed out.

"I can see it in your eyes. You gave the man more of a chance than he deserved." Laurel said soothingly.

"I'm not so sure about that." Oliver said blankly.

"Ollie, you go after the guys on the list because you think it honors your father, right? I think if Robert could have seen you the past few days, how you tried to make it right with the people he hurt, he'd have been proud of you." Laurel told him.

"Maybe." Oliver allowed.

"Oliver…would you like to get some dinner?" Laurel asked and he looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Oliver asked in disbelief and she laughed.

"No, we were friends long before we dated. And you threw me a gala, the least I can do is buy you dinner." Laurel told and, after a moment, Oliver shrugged.

"Why not, I didn't have a chance to eat anyway." Oliver said as they walked out.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. A family of enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I would like to respond to two guests who had some concerns about my story.**

 **Guest one: Tommy is still around; there just hasn't been much reason to give him screen time yet. Most of the first half of his season one arc was revolved around getting with Laurel, and since that hasn't happened here, there wasn't much reason to include him yet. We'll see more of him later on.**

 **Guest two: Laurel did not just take boxing lessons. As I stated in the author's note in the beginning of this story, this is not Ted Grant from the show, this Ted Grant more closely resembles Wild Cat from the comics. And if you recall in the Deadshot chapter, Ted revealed that he was ex-military, even having trained Deadshot at one point. So yes, Laurel did have proper training and, while she's not up to Oliver's level, she is in no way a novice compared to him either.**

CNRI

Afternoon

"Hey Laurel, you want to go grab some lunch?" Joanna asked her friend as they both got ready for their lunch breaks.

"Sorry Jo, I already have plans." Laurel said apologetically as she gathered her thinks.

"Oh, with who?" Joanna asked coyly just as Oliver walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Oliver asked as he walked inside and Joanna gave Laurel an incredulous look.

"Sure, one second." Laurel moved to grab her purse just before Oliver's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's Thea." Oliver said apologetically as he answered it and turned away.

"Laurel, are you out of your mind? Going on a date with the guy who cheated on you with your sister?" Joanna hissed quietly.

"One, it's not a date, Ollie and I were friends long before we were a couple. Second, Oliver is not that person anymore, which you would know if you stopped for five minutes to have an actual conversation with him." Laurel snapped as Oliver hung up.

"Laurel, we're gonna have to reschedule." Oliver turned around and both of them could see the grave, worried look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Laurel asked concerned.

"My mom was just shot." Oliver said bluntly.

Starling General Hospital

Late afternoon/almost sunset

"Hey, is your mom okay?" Laurel asked Oliver as he met her outside Moira's room.

"The bullet just grazed her and she took a pretty hard fall, but she'll be alright." Oliver said as he looked over his shoulder and got a grim look on his face.

Laurel followed his gaze and figured out why. Her father and detective Hilton were approaching and her father didn't look too pleased to see her with Oliver. She didn't particularly care what he thought of her anymore, but she didn't want him trying to make more trouble for Oliver.

"Detectives." Oliver greeted politely.

"Mr. Queen." Hilton said politely while Quentin just glared at him.

"Do you have any leads on the shooter, Detectives?" Laurel asked in her lawyer voice.

"Not yet, but we do know one thing: Mrs. Queen was not the target." Hilton said and Oliver looked on him sharply.

"What?" Oliver demanded tersely.

"The guy she was with," Quentin began as Oliver looked at him, "Was connected, mobbed up to the eye-ball connected. He was the target."

Oliver wordlessly moved passed them. Laurel moved to follow him when Quentin blocked her way.

"Hilton, could you give us a minute?" Quentin asked not really asking.

With an uneasy nod, Hilton walked off. The moment they were alone, Quentin went off on her.

"What are you doing Laurel? That is the man who killed your sister." Quentin sneered and Laurel scoffed.

"Do you even listen to yourself when you talk? You make it sound like he put a gun to her head and forced her onto that boat, he didn't. She could have said no when he asked her, she didn't. Oliver has some blame in what happened, but so does Sara. Stop putting it all on Oliver." Laurel said coldly before storming passed him.

Arrow Lair

Night

"Oliver, your mother was nearly killed. I think the list can wait another night." Diggle said as he walked down and saw Oliver at the computer and Laurel using a dummy for target practice.

"Moira wasn't the target." Laurel said as she paused and turned towards them.

"The man she was with, Paul Copani was. He was trying to close a deal with my mother when he was shot. He works for Bertinelli construction and Frank Bertinelli." Oliver explained as he brought up Copani's picture on the screen.

"The mob boss?" Diggle questioned and Oliver nodded.

"I did some digging; Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew that's been hit." Oliver explained.

"You did some digging?" Diggle asked incredulously.

"Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's targeting Bertinelli's organization is to get inside it." Oliver said.

"I may be able to help with that," Laurel said and they both turned to her, "my friend Ted has connections to Bertinelli."

"What kind of connections?" Oliver asked suspiciously and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Not like that. He was a vigilante back in the day. Not like us, he mostly targeted street crime, but he created this persona, Matches Malone, to get into the mob. I think Ted can dust off his acting skills and reach out to Bertinelli."

"It would work better to have someone already established with the mob than to try and get in myself," Oliver admitted after considering it, "call him."

Bertinelli home

Later

Ted dressed in a black shirt under a matching trench coat and blue jeans with a hat and black tinted glasses rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened and Frank Bertinelli stood on the other side of the door.

"Matches Malone, you son of a bitch! Come here!" Frank said jovially.

Ted gave a fake smile as he reached out and the two hugged. After a moment, the door was closed and Frank led Ted into a den. Ted sat down and poured them both a glass of scotch before handing one to Ted as they both sat down.

"So Match, I admit I was surprised to hear from you. Last time we talked, Helena was still a little girl." Frank noted and Ted nodded.

"Sorry old friend, I was under heavy observation. I've had to lay low for a long time," Ted said before getting to the point, "I've heard rumors of a shipment of weapons. It's too big to take by myself and my guys, but with your help, maybe."

"This shipment, what kind of weapons will it be carrying?" Frank asked interested.

"Military grade assault rifles. Could come in handy." Ted tempted and Frank looked even more interested.

They heard someone enter the room and they looked up to see a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and matching eyes. Frank smiled as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Match, this is my daughter Helena. Helena, this is an old friend, Matches Malone." Frank said as he waved his hand back and forth between Helena and Ted.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malone," Helena said politely before turning to her father, "I'm heading out."

"Take one of the guys with you." Frank told her and Helena scowled.

"I can take care of myself." Helena said displeased and he took her chin in his hand.

"I wasn't asking sweetie." Frank told her firmly just as one of Frank's men walked in.

"Frank, that meeting you requested, they can do it. Now." The man said as he gave Frank a look.

"Well, I guess we'll have to finish this another time." Ted said as he stood up.

"Guess so, it was great to see you Match." Frank said as he walked over to Ted.

"You to, we'll be in touch." Ted said as he clasped Frank on the shoulder.

Unaware to Frank, Ted slipped a bug down his shirt pocket. Unaware to Ted, Helena saw and gave Ted a probing look as he walked out.

Arrow Lair

Later

"So how did you convince Ted to do this?" Oliver asked Laurel as the two of them waited for the bug to pick up something.

"I told him The Hood and I ran into trouble with the mob and needed someone on the inside. You're lucky he likes The Hood." Laurel told him.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Oliver said as the bug started to pick something up.

" _Anything for a friend."_ A familiar voice said and Oliver and Laurel both sat up straighter.

"That's China White." Laurelsaid stunned.

" _We're not responsible for the attacks on your people."_ White said.

" _These attacks on business, my family's life blood, they stop now or I'm coming for you."_ Frank threated.

"So Bertinelli thinks the triad is after his business. What do you think?" Laurel asked as Oliver paused it.

"It's too sloppy to be them. If the triad was after Bertinelli and his crew, he'd know it." Oliver said and Laurel looked at him curiously.

"How do you know so much about the Chinese Triad?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"We have a history." Oliver said vaguely. 

"That's what you said last time I asked. Ollie, how'd you meet them if you were on that island for five years?" Laurel demanded.

"I wasn't always on the island." Oliver said blankly.

"Then where were you? Do you have any idea what it did to your family to think you were dead?" Laurel demanded angrily.

"These were five years!" Oliver suddenly exploded and Laurel took an unconscious step back, "five years…where nothing good happened. And I don't want to talk about it."

"You're right…I'm sorry." Laurel said beginning to feel guilty.

"I get that it was hard for you here, after what happened to Sara, after what I did, but it was hell for me." Oliver said blankly.

"So, what should we do about this?" Laurel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Find the shooter and fast, otherwise we're gonna have a mob-war on our hands." Oliver said grimly.

A little while later, after listening to the bug on Frank for more clues, Oliver's phone went off. Pausing it, Oliver saw Diggle's name flash across the screen and answered it.

"What is it Dig?" Oliver asked as he answered.

"Bertinelli's enforcer, Nick Salvati? He's going around, paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money." Diggle told him.

"Diggle, I'm trying to find out who shot at my mother, not take on all organized crime." Oliver said slightly irritated.

"Well listen, Salvati and his goons have already put three people in the hospital tonight and if someone doesn't stop him, the poor bastard who owns Russo's is gonna be next. Are you telling me you're the kind of man who can turn a blind eye to that?" Diggle asked him.

"…I hate it when you're right." Oliver said before he hung up.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as Oliver stood up.

"Suit up, I'll explain on the way." Oliver said as he walked over to where he kept his hood.

Russo's

Not long after

As Salvati's goon prepared to assault Russo's daughter, an arrow soared through the air and struck the fuss box. It sparked and the power went off in the place before the vigilantes struck. The Hood went after Salvati as Black Canary used her side batons to get the goons off Russo's daughter.

"Go!" She barked at the Russos and they didn't need to be told twice.

The fight hadn't lasted long when a biker wearing a helmet emerged and took out a gun. They opened fire and took out the two goons. The Hood threw a flechette at the biker and they lost their grip on the gun. Black Canary moved in and they traded a few blows but distracting the biker was what she had been going for. With her attention occupied, The Hood managed to sneak up behind them and put her in a sleep hold. As they struggled, Black Canary grabbed her hands, preventing the biker from fighting back. After a moment, she slumped into unconsciousness. After gently lowering her to the floor, The Hood removed her helmets and stared at the unconscious face of Helena Bertinelli.

Ted Grant's gym, next day

Morning

"So Helena is the shooter that's been taking out Frank's men, I didn't see that coming." Ted said as he stood outside the backroom, where they were keeping Helena, with The Hood and Black Canary.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your gym, Mr. Grant." The Hood said in his disguised voice as he faced away from Ted.

"Just don't let her scream, someone'll call the cops and that's bad for business." Ted pleaded.

The Hood nodded before he and Black Canary entered the room. Helena, wide awake, was hanging from the ceiling. Her legs were tied to a rope that was dangling from the ceiling and her hands were bound and behind her back. She glared at them hatefully as they closed the door behind them.

"You're the one who has been taking out your father's men," The Hood said as he walked over to her, "what I want to know is why?"

"He killed my fiancée." Helena sneered and the two vigilantes exchanged.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Black Canary said sympathetically before hardening, "even so; you are on the verge of starting a mob war."

"That's the point. I've been weakening my father's organization to the point that, when I make my final move, there will be no way he can survive their onslaught." Helena said madly.

"And what's your final move?" Black Canary asked but she just sneered.

"Taking out the leader of the triad, right?" The Hood said and Helena looked stunned, "you take out the leader of the triad, tetrad blames your father, and a mob war ensues."

"You're pretty smart for someone dressed in green." Helena sneered.

"Smart enough to fool you," The Hood pulled out a recording device, "you just admitted to multiple counts of murder and reckless endangerment as well as conspiracy to commit murder. You'll be going away for a long time.

"

"And my father gets off free, is that it?!" Helena snarled.

"No," The Hood said and Helena as well as Black Canary looked at him surprised, "he's obviously a danger to this city. It's time I take him down."

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	8. A copycat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I'm sorry that this is so short after it's been a while since I've updated but I felt that this was a good place to stop the chapter.**

A few weeks had passed since the ordeal with Helena Bertinelli. With help from Ted, Laurel and Oliver were able to infiltrate the Bertinelli home and find a laptop hidden in a safe. On it was every last detail of Frank Bertinelli's illegal activities and, one anonymous delivery to one Quentin Lance later, Frank was arrested and so were all members of his organization.

Oliver and Diggle were currently in the lair, taking a break after a spar. Diggle mentioned taking his nephew to Santa and Oliver looked up, realization on his face.

"Christmas…I didn't even realize." Oliver whispered under his breath.

"I would say so. Ever since Helena, you've been crossing off names on your father's list left and right." Diggle pointed out.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Oliver explained and Diggle looked over at him, "there was no Christmas or anything like it on the island. Every day was just 'how do I survive?' To do that, I had to forget things like Christmas. I remember…my dad would throw this huge party and put a tree in every room of the house. The place just smelled like Christmas."

"Maybe you should give the list a rest and focus on the holidays with your family…and others," Diggle gave Oliver a significant look and Oliver knows Diggle is talking about Laurel, "St. Nick has a list of his own and I wager you'd be in the nice column. Go home Oliver."

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

Oliver and Diggle stood in the lair, discussing last night's events. Someone had killed Adam Hunt, with an arrow. Oliver thought it might be to set him up but Diggle wasn't so sure.

"Why would someone want to frame you for killing Adam Hunt?" Diggle inquired.

"I don't know, but he was good. The grouping on his chest, a compound bow most likely. This guy is…this guy is a legitimate archer." Oliver theorized.

"So someone who's pretty particular about his choice of Arrows." Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.

"We get an arrow; we get a beat on where he purchased them." Oliver confirmed.

"So what are you gonna do?" Diggle inquired.

"What anyone does when they need help, call a cop." Oliver said idly.

Starling City Police Department

Afternoon

Quentin signs for his delivery and the delivery boy hands him his package. The delivery boy walked off and Quentin opens it to reveal a cell phone. Quentin sat down in his chair and stared at it before it began ringing. Seeing the blocked number, Quentin frowned before answering it cautiously.

"Lance." He said.

"I didn't kill Adam Hunt." A disguised voice said and Quentin nearly bolted out of his chair.

"You!" Quentin snarled.

"You call me The Hood; it's not a good nickname. You told Commissioner Nudocerdo we're dealing with a copycat archer, which makes me your best bet to stop him. But I need your help; I need one of the arrows from this murder." The Hood told him.

"Well, we're pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence. Thanks." Quentin said sarcastically as he prepared to hang up.

"Not like I am," The Hood's voice made him pause, "I can do things the police can't, go places they won't."

"Like I said, I don't even know-"

"If this archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, we both have a problem! Think about it and call me, number's programmed in." The Hood said before the line went dead.

Laurel's apartment, next day

Morning

Laurel is putting away some dishes when someone knocks on her door. Laurel puts the last plate away before walking over to the front door and opening it. Oliver stands on the other side and Laurel smiles at him as she lets him inside.

"Hey, I heard about Adam Hunt. It wasn't you, was it?" Laurel asked knowingly and Oliver shook his head.

"No, but it was someone good. The way the arrow was handled and fires…it's a legitimate archer. Probably someone trying to frame me. I'm working on it but that's not actually why I'm here," Oliver pulls out a small box the size of his hand, "I was gonna give this to you for your birthday but I figured it's my first Christmas in five years, might as well go big."

Laughing, Laurel takes the box and opens it. Reaching inside, she pulls out a heart shaped locket attached to a golden chain. Looking at Oliver who simply smiles at her mysteriously, Laurel opens it and promptly gasps. Inside is a picture of her and Sara from when they were younger, both still in high school. Tears welling in her eyes, Laurel looks back up at Oliver, whose smile has turned from mysterious to sad.

"I know I can never bring her back and that you can never forgive me…but I thought you should have it." Oliver said softly before turning to leave.

Something seems to snap inside Laurel at that and, almost before she knew what she was doing, she placed the locket on the coffee table near her before rushing to Oliver. Oliver, feeling her approach, turns around just as Laurel reaches him and pulls him in for a kiss. For a moment, Oliver loses all sense of reasoning and pulls her to him as kiss passionately and heavily. After a moment though, Oliver's brain catches up with the rest of him and pulls back, stepping away from Laurel as they both breathe heavily.

"I-I don't want you to be in a vulnerable place and regret whatever happens between us Laurel." Oliver said after a moment.

"I'm not. I've been fighting the feelings I've had for you since you came back…and I don't want to fight them anymore." Laurel said as she took a step closer to Oliver.

Oliver paused, looking at her for any sign of doubt. There was none. Oliver took her face in his hands and kissed her again, which she eagerly returned. Oliver removed his shirt and Laurel jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, before they walked backwards, towards Laurel's bedroom.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Another archer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Laurel's apartment

Night

"I missed this." Oliver mused as he and Laurel lied in bed.

"What, the sex?" Laurel teased and he laughed lightly.

"Well, yes but that wasn't what I was talking about," Oliver said and she cocked an eyebrow at him, "my five years away, there were a few women I grew…close to. But there was never any time to just be with each other. It's nice to just be with you."

Laurel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Their lips met just as Oliver's phone went off. Laurel groaned in irritation as Oliver pulled away and stood up. Retrieving his phone, Oliver glanced at the number before answering.

"Don't bother trying to trace this back to me, you'll never make it through the encryption." Oliver answered and Laurel looked over at him curiously, wondering who he was talking to.

"There's a heating vent on the corner of O'Neal and Adams. You'll find what you're looking for there." Quentin told him.

"It would be a mistake to leave a trap for me, detective." Oliver warned him and Laurel's eyes widened.

"I'm throwing away just about everything I believe in 'cause it's the only way I'll get this bastard. You got 'til Christmas and then, copycat or not, I'm coming after you." Quentin told him before hanging up.

"Why does my dad have your number?" Laurel asked as Oliver lowered the phone.

"I gave him a phone with a number programmed in. I need to get one of the arrows used to kill Hunt; this was the best way to do it." Oliver explained.

"Next time you use my father a pawn; could you tell me before hand?" Laurel asked exasperated and he smiled slightly.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

"So Detective Lance gave you a Christmas present after all." Diggle said as he came down to see Oliver and Laurel examining the arrow.

"Teflon coated titanium blade, serrated to split the bone shaft is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than your typical carbon fiber. This…this is a custom job." Oliver said impressed.

"So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body." Diggle noted.

"Nelson Ravich." Oliver confirmed.

"Another name you crossed off the list from your dad." Laurel noted.

"So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?" Diggle asked.

"Either way, I need to find him." Olive said firmly.

"Hey, what's that?" Laurel asked as she pointed at something near the end of the arrow.

"…It's a stamp, this Arrow's been patented." Oliver said as he moved towards the computer.

Oliver put in the symbol and ran it through a date base of organizations. After a moment, he had a match.

"Sagittarius, that's the company," Oliver said as he did a quick search, "the arrow was part of a bundle shipment sent to this address."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go." Laurel said as he stood up.

Starling City Warehouse district

Afternoon

"Well, here we are." Black Canary muttered as they entered the warehouse

"Yeah." The Hood muttered as he looked, spotting something.

The Hood walked over to a work bench, where a black arrow was sticking out of the bench. Black Canary walked up behind him and they stared at the arrow for a minute. Suddenly, they whirled around as they heard the door slam close. Hearing the sound of voltage behind them, they turned back towards the workbench and saw a strange device. It was pouring liquid into itself and it got closer and closer to a flame above it. Realizing what it was, The Hood grabbed Black Canary's hand and all but dragged her out of their as he ran for the exit.

Once she was running with him, he pulled out an arrow and fired it at the steel door. It exploded just as the device did and they jumped out the warehouse. They rolled onto the street, narrowly avoiding the flames.

"Well, this other archer certainly doesn't want us snooping around." Black Canary said as they looked up at the destroyed warehouse.

Queen Mansion

Night

"I see the halls are decked." Oliver noted to Diggle as he walked inside in formal wear.

"You sure you want to do this? Maybe now's not the best time for you to be Martha Stewart's elf." Diggle noted with concern.

"My family needs this party Diggle, so I need it." Oliver said firmly.

Diggle nodded uncertainly as Oliver wondered off. After taking a family picture with his family, he saw Tommy enter the room. As they dispersed, Oliver walked over to his best friend.

"Glad you could make it buddy." Oliver as he reached him.

"Merry Christmas buddy." Tommy said as they embraced.

"Merry Christmas." Oliver repeated as they let go.

"Man, it's almost like old times in here," Tommy noted as he looked around the house, "except you and I would've both brought plus ones."

"Well, I did actually. And there she is now." Oliver said as he looked over Tommy's shoulder with a grin.

Tommy turned around and was stunned to see Laurel walk up in a stunning red dress. Laurel walked right passed the stunned Merlyn and gave Oliver a kiss once she reached him.

"Wow, when-when did this happen?" Tommy asked greatly surprised.

"Last night actually." Laurel said as she turned to face Tommy.

"Well…great. I'm happy for both of you." Tommy said with a smile that seemed a little forced.

"Thanks buddy." Oliver said with a grin.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll see you." Tommy said before walking over to the bar.

"Did he seem…off to you?" Oliver asked and Laurel winced.

"There were a few times while you were away that Tommy…hinted he wanted more than to be my friend." Laurel confessed and Oliver blinked.

"I see. Well, can't fault his taste." Oliver said idly and Laurel blinked.

"You're not upset?" Laurel asked surprised.

"I was dead Laurel. You were free to be with anyone you wanted. I didn't expect to come back to you waiting for me," Oliver assured her and she nodded, "now, I have to go check on Thea. I'll be right back."

Oliver kissed her on the cheek before walking off. Once he was gone, Laurel turned and walked over to the bar.

"Hey, we didn't mean to upset you." Laurel told Tommy as she slid up next to him.

"It's fine Laurel," Tommy said even though it wasn't, "I should have expected it. It's Oliver and Laurel, always has been. I'm happy for you, honestly."

"Ms. Lance," Diggle said as he walked up behind them, "there's someone out front looking for you, they're very insistent."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later Tommy," Laurel said before she walked off with Diggle, "what is it John?"

"The other archer just took hostages and he's going to kill them unless Oliver gives himself up to him. Oliver's already gone to face him but I don't think he can handle him by himself." Diggle told her.

"That stupid idiot!" Laurel snarled before running out.

Starling City

Later

"Going somewhere?" Black Canary asked as she walked up behind The Hood, about to fire an arrow.

"Diggle told you." He said blankly.

"Yeah. The only question is why you didn't?" She demanded.

"Those people are in there because of me, because someone decided to call me out. I need to do this." The Hood told her as he turned around.

"I know. But you don't have to do it alone, you're not alone anymore." Black Canary said as she put a hand to the side of his face.

The Hood stared at her for a moment before he turned around. Readying his bow, he gestured her over. He shot his arrow off and it hit the side of the building, creating a zip line. Wrapping his arm around Black Canary, The Hood used the zip line to carry them over to the building. The two vigilantes grassed through a window and the two jumped down to the floor. Quickly standing, they rushed over to the hostages and began freeing them.

"Where is he?" The Hood asked as he freed a woman.

"I don't know." She said tearfully.

"It's gonna be okay." Black Canary said soothingly as they all stood up.

"Follow us!" The Hood barked.

The pair led them through a hallway until they came upon a door. The Hood opened it up to reveal a staircase.

"Get up on the roof." He ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice and rushed up the stairs. One of them turned back before rushing up the stairs.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Leave him to us." The Hood told her.

She turned around and rushed up the stairs after the others. They turned around and began stalking down the hall. Suddenly, The Hood stopped and Black Canary looked at him in confusion. He turned back around and she saw why: at the end of the hallway, was a man dressed in a black uniform, a hood covering his features.

"Thank you for coming. I knew after the warehouse I would have to do something dramatic to get your attention." The other archer said in a disguised voice.

"What do you want with us?" Black Canary asked.

"Not you, him," the other archer said as he gestured to The Hood, "and what any archer wants: to see who's better!"

He reached back for an arrow, but The Hood was faster. Firing an arrow, the other archer dodged and fired his own arrow. The two vigilantes dodged and it sailed through a window behind them. Black Canary suddenly unleashed her Canary Cry and all the windows shattered as the other archer grabbed his ears in pain. While he was distracted, the two took off down the hall.

The other archer took off after them, coming up on the room where he had held the hostages. He notched an arrow and entered cautiously, looking around the seemingly empty room. He looked around for several moments before he looked down. In the reflection of a broken piece of glass, he saw the pair on the rafters, The Hood about to fire. The other archer whirled around and fired, the arrow disarming The Hood as his bow fell to the floor. Black Canary screamed but he had already fired, the arrow hitting her in the shoulder and causing her to cry out in pain.

Pulling it out, she attempted to use her Canary cry once more but once more the archer was faster, hitting her in the other shoulder, this time causing her to stumble back and lose her footing and fall off the rafters. Enraged, The Hood jumped after her and quickly found his bow. Picking it up, he stood in front of his partner protectively and fired arrow after arrow at the other archer but then stopped after he lost sight of him. Before he could look, he felt pain in his back as three arrows pierced him from behind before the other archer kicked him in the back. The Hood was sent through an office was and Black Canary stood up to try and fight off the other archer but she didn't stand a chance. He grabbed one of her arms and twisted it and she cried out in pain as she heard a crack. He then punched her in the face and threw her into the office where The Hood, who had just stood up, collided with her and they were both sent painfully to the ground.

"You two have been busy," The other archer said as he walked over to them, "First Hunt, Then Ravich, now the two of you!"

With each name, he kicked the two of them in their sides, causing them to cry out in pain.

"I know about the list and the man who authored it wants you dead!" He cried out before he kicked The Hood in the face.

"The Hood, the Black Canary. Let's see what you look like without those masks." The other archer said as he leaned down to remove the hood.

Before he could, Black Canary raised her head slightly and screamed, unleashing her Canary Cry one more time. At the same time, The Hood punched him in the face, knocking him into wall, knocking him unconscious. The Hood stood up, barely managing to support Black Canary, and he stumbled through the building. Using a door, he groaned in pain as he managed to get the arrows out of his back. Then, walking over to a window, he, jumped out of the window. He tried to position so he took most of the fall's force but it was still painful for her as well. They lied there for several moments before Oliver pulled out his phone.

"Dig…help." He said before it all went black.

Starling General Hospital

Later

Laurel opened her eyes, her vision blurry for a moment before she turned her head. Ted was sitting by her side, looking worried.

"Thank god." Ted said as he moved closer to her.

"Ollie?" Laurel asked worriedly.

"He's fine Pretty Bird, a little worse off than you, but fine. So…he's the Hood, right?" Ted smirked at her face, "I put it together. He shows up about a month after Oliver returns home, you two always seem to be together now; you two are injured after some nutjob calls out The Hood. I'm not stupid Laurel."

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Laurel said defensively and he held up his hands.

"I'm not judging, you two go way back. And you're still in love with him. Yes Laurel, I have eyes and ears. Oh, and the cover story is you and Oliver were in a motorcycle accident." Ted said as the door burst open and Quentin rushed in.

"Laurel, what happened?!" Quentin asked as he rushed over.

"She and Oliver Queen were on a motorcycle when someone ran a red light and caused them to crash, Detective." Ted said as he stood back to allow father and daughter a moment.

"This, this is why I don't want you hanging out with him." Quentin hissed and Ted and Laurel both rolled their eyes.

"This was not Oliver's fault dad. He can't control traffic. And I'd appreciate it if you would not blame my boyfriend for everything." Laurel said and Quentin's eyes bugged out.

"You're what?" Quentin hissed and Laurel glared at him before Ted stepped in.

"Detective," Quentin turned towards the slightly older man, "Laurel has just been in a motorcycle accident. The doctors say she'll be fine but she needs rest. Perhaps this can wait for when she's feeling better."

"Yeah." Quentin said stiffly as he looked over at Laurel before walking out.

"Thank you." Laurel told Ted who smiled.

"No problem. But I think I should have a talk with Queen to make sure his intentions are…honorable." Ted joked and Laurel made a sound between a laugh and moan.

"I'd rather you didn't. Besides, I'll beat the crap out of you for it when I'm better." Laurel said and he shrugged.

"Well, feel better Pretty Bird." Ted kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	10. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I am sorry it's been a while, I will try to update sooner.**

CNRI

Afternoon

Laurel was at her desk, going over some case files as she was having a conversation on the phone.

"How is he John?" Laurel asked.

"Bad, really bad." Diggle said grimly.

"Define 'bad.'" Laurel said tersely.

"He doesn't seem to want to be The Hood anymore. And he doesn't really seem to care that Walter Steele is missing. Whatever happened when you fought the other archer, it spooked him, bad. I've never seen him like this. Can't you try talking to him, he'll listen to you." Diggle asked.

"Ever since the fight with the archer, I'm lucky if he so much as looks at me, never mind talks to me. I haven't even gotten a phone call since we got out of the hospital." Laurel said frustrated.

"You know…some of the guys I served with find it hard to open up, so they push people close to them away. You haven't given up on him yet; don't give up on him now." Diggle told her.

"I won't." Laurel promised as she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Joanna asked as she walked up to her friend.

"Yeah," Laurel happened to look up and see her father walk in, "what are you doing here dad?"

"I need to talk to Jo." Quentin said in a solemn tone that set off warning bells in Laurel's head.

"Is everything okay Mr. Lance?" Joanna asked curiously.

"No." Quentin said as a man in a uniform with various metals walked in.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as the man walked up to Joanna.

"Her brother Danny was killed on duty last night." Quentin explained sadly.

Laurel simply stood there, shocked for a moment until Joanna's cries of denial reached her ears. Laurel walked over and pulled her friend into a hug. Joanna broke down as Laurel attempted to comfort her.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he walked into the lair to see Laurel already there.

"Well, this seems to be the only way I can get you to talk to me since you won't answer my calls. Relax, this isn't about us, it's about the job," Laurel said as she walked over and handed Oliver a file, "the other night, my best friend Joanna's brother was killed on duty. He's a firefighter."

"I remember," Oliver said as he opened the file, "is there something suspicious about this death or is it personal?"

"His turnout coat was doused in Turpentine, which wasn't in the factory. And a turnout coat is supposed to withstand up to five-hundred degrees but the fire didn't reach half that. And there was another firefighter who died under the same circumstances last week. One is strange, two is suspicious." Laurel told him as Oliver read the file.

"What do you expect me to do about this?" Oliver asked as he closed the file.

"I expect you to help me look into it. If not because that's the kind of man you are, than for me. If you care about me at all, even a little, you will help with this." Laurel said as she gave him a hard look.

"What's that?" Diggle asked as he walked in and spotted the file in Oliver's hand.

"Laurel thinks someone is killing firemen," Oliver said without looking away from Laurel, "you have a contact, right?"

"Yeah, I have a friend who has a friend in the fire investigation department." Diggle said as Oliver handed him the file.

"Reach out, have him look into it." Oliver ordered and Laurel beamed at him.

"Thank you Ollie." Laurel kissed him on the cheek before walking out.

"Looks all in the job." Diggle noted as he opened the file.

"If you find anything, send it to the police." Oliver said and Diggle looked at him sharply.

"The police?" Diggle asked skeptically.

"They just need something to jump start the investigation." Oliver said dismissively.

"Isn't the whole point of being a vigilante so you can do the police's job? I thought after six weeks, you'd be eager to hood up, I even prepared the 'you need to slow down' speech." Diggle told him.

Some commotion from upstairs stopped Oliver from responding. Without a word to Diggle, Oliver walked upstairs. Diggle stared after him, concerned for his friend.

CNRI

Afternoon

"He's still not there yet?" Laurel asked as she talked to Diggle on the phone.

"No. He's spooked, like I said. I've never seen him this spooked Laurel," Diggle paused, "Stagg Industries was lit up ten minutes ago. I was digging around earlier and eye witnesses report a seventy-two pickup at the scene of Danny de la Vega's murder. I hacked the security feeds; guess what I'm looking at?"

"That same pickup." Laurel as she stood up.

"Should I get Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"No, I sent him to get help. If he won't listen to us, then maybe he'll listen to someone else." Laurel said before hanging up.

Ted Grant's gym

Same time

"Laurel, hello?" Oliver called out as he walked into the gym.

"Laurel's not here." Oliver whirled around to see Ted walk out from behind the boxing ring.

"She lied when she said she wanted to meet me here, didn't she?" Oliver asked and Ted nodded.

"I think it's time we had a talk Mr. Queen…or would you prefer The Hood?" Ted asked and Oliver's eyes widened in shock.

Stagg Chemical

Later in the afternoon

Black Canary moved through the building, looking for anything suspicious. Well, she thought a man in a turnout coat holding a fellow firefighter and not pulling him up was pretty suspicious. She jumped off the ledge she was standing on but at that point the firefighter had already fallen, consumed by the flames. Taking out her side-baton, she swung at him but he dodged it before stepping out of the way and knocking her off her feet with a well-placed kick. She rolled out of the way as he tried to strike her with his axe. She stood up just as the man reached inside his coat and pulled something out. Black Canary just caught sign of a firefly tattoo on his hand before he threw down a small explosive. She jumped back as there was an explosion of fire and the man walked away as Black Canary growled irritably.

Ted Grant's gym

Same time

"Here." Ted handed Oliver a beer before sitting across from him in his office.

"Laurel told you." Oliver said but Ted shook his head.

"She didn't say a thing; I put it together on my own. It's easy to figure out if you know what to look for," Ted smirked at Oliver's face before becoming serious, "for a while now, I've wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Oliver asked confused.

"When you first started out, you saved Laurel's life. I wanted to thank you for that." Ted said and Oliver nodded.

"Somehow, I don't think that's why Laurel called me here." Oliver said and Ted laughed.

"You'd be right. Laurel has been…concerned about you since your fight with the other archer," Ted said and Oliver tensed, "I know you don't know me but you honestly remind me of myself. I was like you once. I was in the army and after I left it behind, I became a vigilante to try and help the city. I wasn't like you and Laurel though, I stuck to the Glades. If you won't talk to Laurel or your friend John Diggle, maybe you'll talk to me. I won't judge, I'm just going to listen."

"…when I was away, I had been near death multiple times," Oliver began after several moments passed, as though he was talking to himself, "and I never feared it. Because I had nothing to lose. But when that archer almost killed me, I thought about all the people I had reconnected with since I've been back. My mother, my sister, my best friend…Laurel. And I thought about what would happen to them if I died. And for the first time in so long…I had something to lose. And that scared me, terrified me."

"I can relate," Ted said and Oliver seemed to realize he wasn't alone in the room, "When I was a vigilante, I had no one, nothing to live for. I thought it made me strong, that I had no one my enemies could use against me. It wasn't until I started training Laurel that I realized I was wrong. Having someone to care about doesn't take your edge Oliver, it gives you one. A stronger one. Having something to live for is better than having nothing."

Arrow Lair

Later in the afternoon

"What's going on?" Oliver inquired as he walked in to see Laurel and Diggle at the computer.

"We have a lead." Laurel said without looking up.

"What is it?" Oliver asked and Laurel looked at him surprised.

"The first firefighter to die was named Garfield Lynns. I encountered the suspect, his arm was severely burned and he had a firefly tattoo. All the firefighters had alibies for Danny's murder, what if Lynns didn't die?" Laurel proposed.

"He would be angry…and vengeful.

Verdant

Night

"Hey man, how's it going?" Tommy asked as he stopped Oliver and Laurel.

"Great. Can you excuse us; we have someone we really need to talk to." Oliver said.

"Sure, I've got something I gotta do anyway." Tommy said before walking off.

Oliver and Laurel walked off until they reached their target.

"Chief Raynes, so glad you could make it." Laurel said as Raynes turned around.

"Good to see you Ms. Lance," Raynes nodded before turning to Oliver, "Mr. Queen, this really is something. On behalf of the Starling City Firemen's Relief Association, I can't thank you enough."

"You guys are the real heroes. Like at the Nodell tower fire," Oliver said and Raynes began to look uncomfortable, "You know, I read that Garfield Raynes was the first firefighter to die. They recovered his coat but they never found his body, right?"

"Do you always interrogate your guests, Mr. Queen?" Raynes asked tersely.

"Do you feel like you're being interrogated?" Laurel asked innocently.

"I've been doing this a long time and I've seen a fire like that," Raynes said after a moment, "it was like some monster out of a science-fiction movie. I told my men to get out of there, but Lynns wouldn't do it. He begged me to send the unit back in but I couldn't do it. I left him to burn," Raynes said as he took a drink, "but I can't bring him back."

"You don't have to, he is back." Oliver said bluntly.

"What?" Raynes demanded.

"Lynns killed Danny and the other men on your unit." Laurel told.

"That's impossible; no one could have survived that." Raynes denied.

"You'd be surprised the power revenge can bring." Oliver said as he thought of a time on Lian Yu.

" _You cannot die until you have known complete despair._ " Slade's words flooded his mind.

"You're insane; Gar did not make it out of that building." Raynes dismissed.

"Just like you won't make it out of this one." The three whirled around to see a badly burned man in a turnout coat.

Lynns threw an explosive and it detonated on the bar, setting fire. The crowd screamed as they ran. In the chaos, Lynns took of his hat.

"Gar what the hell are you doing?" Raynes asked as Lynns took out a nozzle.

"Run." Lynns told Oliver and Laurel.

They turned and ran, running over to the lair. They entered it and rushed down stairs, taking out their costumes and put them on. Once they had changed, they rushed back up. As they reached the scene, they saw Raynes, soaked in gasoline and Lynns threw a lit lighter. The Hood notched an arrow and fired, sending the lighter away and both firemen turned to them.

"Go!" The Hood ordered and Raynes didn't need to be told twice.

Black Canary took out two side-batons as the two vigilantes circled Lynns.

"I'm not afraid to die." He told them.

"I know. You're afraid to live," The Hood said as he lowered his bow, "let me get you out of here, let me get you help.

"Thanks, but I've already been burned." Lynns said as he turned around.

"Wait don't!" Black Canary called out but it was too late.

Lynns held out his arms towards the fire and they caught fire. It spread to his coat and silently, the man fell to the ground, dead.

Laurel's apartment, next day

Afternoon

"This is from Joanna," Laurel said as she handed the badge to boyfriend, "it was Danny's, she wanted you to have it."

"I'm not in this for the glory," Oliver said but taking it nevertheless, "you didn't tell me Grant knew my secret."

"I would have had you answered when I called." Laurel said sharply and Oliver winced.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Oliver admitted and Laurel sighed.

"Ollie, if this is gonna work, you can't shut me out. You gotta let me in. not trying to be pushy but that's the only way this will work." Laurel told him and he sighed.

"It's not that easy. When I was away, someone told me 'you can only trust yourself.' That is what I lived by for five years; it's what kept me alive. But I'm trying here Laurel." Oliver told her and she smiled softly.

"I know you are," Laurel said as she put a hand on his cheek, "are you going out tonight?"

"Yes. Are you?" Oliver asked and she laughed.

"Do you even have to ask?" Laurel teased and he smiled.

"I love you," Oliver said and she froze, "I know it's soon…but I love you."

"I love you to." Laurel smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

Before either knew it, Oliver had her pressed up against the wall as they kissed fiercely.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	11. Trust

**Disclaimer:" I do not own Arrow.**

Laurel's apartment

Afternoon

"Diggle is letting his emotions cloud his judgment with Gaynor and it almost got him killed last night!" Oliver said as he paced back and forth in Laurel's kitchen.

"Ollie…I'm gonna have to side with John on this," Laurel said and he looked over at her sharply, "what makes you think that the list is absolute?"

"A few years after the Gambit went down; I found a message from my father, explaining the list." Oliver told her vaguely.

"How could you find a message on the island?" Laurel said and Oliver hesitated, "Ollie…"

"Towards the end of my second year off the island, I was 'rescued' by a woman named Amanda Waller. She's the head of an organization called Argus, Allied Research Group United Support. She basically forced me to work for her for around two years. I ended up back in Starling City on an assignment and I broke into Queen Consolidated, I found a video message on my father's computer." Oliver explained and she stared at him, shocked.

"Ollie…" Laurel couldn't form the words.

"Laurel, for the past four months, I have lied to, hurt, and kept things from my mom, Thea, and even Tommy. Do you honestly think I would do all that if I wasn't sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, about what I was doing?" Oliver asked her.

"No," Laurel said after a moment, "but what if you're wrong?"

"I could be wrong…but the list isn't." Oliver said firmly before storming out and Laurel sighed.

Verdant

Later in the afternoon

"Hey, how's everything coming?" Oliver Tommy as he approached before noting the state of his friend, "you okay?"

"I, uh, got a call from my dad." Tommy admitted and Oliver nodded.

"Ah. So." Oliver looked Tommy at concerned.

"He wants to meet me for dinner. Tonight." Tommy explained and Oliver grimaced.

"Oh." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"He apparently wants to mend fences but thanks to him I can't afford a fence. So I can only assume he has some other agenda." Tommy told him.

"I never told you this but…I have a lot of anger at my dad," Oliver began and Tommy looked at him surprised, "but still, I would give anything to have him back. Because at the end of the day, your dad…is your dad. You should at least hear him out." Oliver said and Tommy gave him an amused smile.

"When did you get wise?" Tommy asked and Oliver laughed.

"Spend five years on an island; all you have is time to think." Oliver told him and Tommy nodded.

Starling City

Late afternoon

"Oliver Queen?" A woman with short, dark hair around Diggle's age walked into the rundown dinner.

"Lyla Michaels?" Oliver asked and she nodded, "thanks for coming."

"Any friend of Johnny's is a friend of mine," Lyla said as she sat down across from him, "so what can I do for you?"

"First, let's stop pretending that you don't know how I spend my nights," Oliver told her and she nodded as he pulled out a flash drive, "this is a flash drive I took from a man named Ted Gaynor."

"Ted?" Lyla repeated and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" Oliver asked.

"Johnny and I served with him in Iraq. I didn't like him." Lyla said and Oliver smirked.

"Something we can agree on. I have reason to believe that he is responsible for the armored car robberies taking place in the city." Oliver explained.

"And Johnny's letting his past with Gaynor cloud his judgement," Lyla guessed and Oliver nodded, "so, you want me to see if we can find anything on his drive."

"Preferably without Waller knowing." Oliver said as he handed Lyla the drive.

"I can't promise that but I'll try. You really trust me, knowing who I work for?" Lyla asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, trust is something that has to be earned with me. But Diggle trusts you, that's good enough for me at the moment." Oliver told her.

CNRI

Night

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Oliver asked as he walked over to Laurel's desk.

"Hey! Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Laurel said but Oliver held up his hand.

"You don't have to apologize. I overreacted, I admit," Oliver said before his phone went off, "hold on, hello?"

"My techs cracked it. It's basically a directory with detailed routes and schedules on all the armored car truck companies, including the three that have already been hit." Lyla told him grimly.

"So I was right." Oliver said grimly.

"We don't know that yet." Lyla told him.

"Can you forward that to me? Its time I go hunting." Oliver said as he looked at Laurel, who was looking at him confused.

Starling City

Later

The Hood fired an arrow at the armed men, knocking his mask off. The three armed men turned towards him and opened fire. The Hood ran from the bullets as Black Canary jumped down, screaming. The guys dropped their gun as the windshields shattered. The Hood fired an arrow and one of the men went down as it hit him in the shoulder. However, the others picked up their guns and Black Canary was forced to take cover as The Hood picked up trash can lids and used them as shields. However, the man with the smoke grenade launcher fired and it hit The Hood, sending him into a pile of trash bags. While still making sure Black Canary was forced to take cover, the retreated to the truck before driving off. Black Canary jumped out, staring dismayed at the retreating figure of the truck before rushing over to The Hood as he stood up.

Queen Mansion

Later

"I heard the Hood and Black Canary foiled an armored car heist tonight." Diggle deadpanned as Oliver and Laurel approached.

"Gaynor wasn't holding the rocket launcher." Oliver admitted.

"I know, I was with him the whole time it was going down." Diggle told him a smug note entering his voice.

"Looks like you were right." Oliver admitted grudgingly.

"If someone at Blackhawk is running this, I'd put my money on Knox. He started right before the heists began and he has military training." Diggle told him.

"I injured one. He was bleeding pretty badly." Oliver told him.

"If Knox's blood is in one of those vans, we'll know." Laurel pointed out.

"You two stay here. I got this." Diggle moved to leave but Oliver put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Hey, head on a swivel." Oliver told him.

"Way I was born man." Diggle said with a tight smile as he walked off.

"You realize he knows you just bugged him, right?" Laurel asked.

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't. If he can't get to the phone, we'll know he needs help. If he doesn't need help, well I have an excuse to dance with my beautiful girlfriend." Laurel laughed as Oliver dragged her onto the dance floor.

Starling City

Later

Diggle stood in the street, a gas mask and a grenade launcher on. Diggle took aim as the truck came down the street, the driver honking at him. However, Diggle couldn't bring himself to do it and jumped out of the way at the last second. Gaynor Knox and one of their men got out of the truck, dragging Carly with them.

"You shouldn't have done that Dig. Now you're gonna have to watch as we kill your pretty little girlfriend." Gaynor told him.

"You're forgetting one thing." Diggle pointed out.

"What's that?" Gaynor demanded.

"I'm the one holding the grenade launcher." Diggle said before firing.

It landed at their feet, blinding them. At Diggle's shout, Carly took off running and Gaynor went after her. Diggle pursued them, tearing off his mask and giving chase. As Knox stood up and took aim at Diggle, a sonic scream echoed throughout the area, making him drop his weapon before getting punched in the face.

"Don't posture," Gaynor turned around walked towards Diggle, who had a gun aimed at him, "you're not gonna do it? I can see it in your eyes."

Gaynor raised his own gun but before he could fire, an arrow sailed through the air and hit him in the chest. Gaynor went down as The Hood and Back Canary walked up.

"You're late." Diggle told them.

"You knew we were coming?" Black Canary asked and in response, Diggle pulled ut the bug Oliver had planted.

"Next time you're gonna put a bug on someone, be more subtle about it," Diggle sighed, "I wish you trusted me more."

"I trust you Diggle. But them? Never." The Hood said firmly.

"You two should get out of here." Diggle said as sirens blared behind them and the two fled.

Arrow lair, next day

Later

"Cops give you a hard time?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel walked in to see Diggle leaning against a table.

"Nah. I told them me and Gaynor were old war buddies, he tried to bring me in. When I refused, he kidnapped Carly and everything else happened under duress," Diggle said as he turned around, "I screwed up Oliver. Gaynor wasn't who I thought he was. I was wrong."

"Yeah, but you were right to, both of you," Oliver looked over at Laurel briefly before he continued, "When you said I trusted the list more than I trusted you. The truth is, I could never completely trust someone while I was away. When that goes on for so long, you stop seeing people as people. Instead, you see them as threats, as targets. It's not easy for me to trust…anything. But you do. That reminded me why I chose you as my partner, because you see the best in people."

Oliver then pulled out the list and opened it to the page with Gaynor's name. He handed it to Diggle, who took it. Laurel pulled out a pen and handed it to Diggle, who crossed off Gaynor's name before handing it back to Oliver.

"I learned something to. Until you tell me, I don't want to know what other names are in this book." Diggle said before walking off.

"You think he'll be okay?" Laurel asked concerned.

"Betrayal isn't something one overcomes easily," Oliver said as he thought of Slade, "it'll take time, but he'll be alright."

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	12. The Count

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Laurel's apartment

Afternoon

"This is everything the police have on The Count." Oliver said as he handed Laurel the folder.

"How'd you get this?" Laurel asked as she looked at the file.

"McKenna Hall. She's the lead officer on the case." Oliver explained and Laurel nodded her displeasure visible.

"Judge Bracket won't budge on his position Ollie. Taking a hard line with criminals is the platform for his reelection." Laurel told him as he looked up.

"I know, that's not why I got it," Oliver said and Laurel raised an eyebrow, "I have a plan to get The Count, maybe if I take him down, I'll get Thea a lesser sentence. In any case, I need you to do something for me. I need you to talk to your father."

"Ollie, it's a good day if I talk to my father lately." Laurel pointed out.

"Laurel, if what I'm working on on my end doesn't work out, this is my best chance to help my sister. Please." Oliver all but begged.

"Okay." Laurel finally agreed.

Starling City Police Department

Night

"Absolutely not. She's eighteen, she's an adult. She can take her medicine, about time someone in the Queen Family did." Quentin muttered.

"What about the Lance family then? Acting out, engaging in reckless behavior, sound familiar? She's just Sara was!" Laurel argued.

"That's not how I remember your sister." Quentin protested.

"That's because you remember her how you wish she was not how she actually was. I know about the shoplifting and how you made it go away." Laurel told him.

"Well, maybe if I hadn't she wouldn't have been on that boat." Quentin sneered.

"Dad, Oliver didn't hold a gun to her head and force her on to that boat. Sara made a choice, no one made her tell Oliver yes. If you won't help Thea…then you're not the man I thought you were. And we are done, you hear me. Done." Laurel snapped.

"I'll make some calls." Quentin said after a few moments.

Laurel simply nodded before walking away. Quentin stared after her, thinking about what she had said. Being angry at Queen, hating him for Sara…didn't seem to be doing any good, especially not for his relationship with Laurel. Maybe it was time to let it go.

Queen Mansion, next day

Afternoon

"My father was able to get Judge Brackett to get off his hardline stance." Laurel said as she and Oliver sat on a couch across from Thea.

"Your father hares me." Thea noted and Oliver and Laurel both said 'no!'

"My father hates him." Laurel said as she gestured towards Oliver.

"Look, nobody asked you to get involved." Thea said rudely.

"I did." Oliver interjected, giving Thea a stern look.

"Brackett has agreed to five-hundred hours of community service and two-years of probation. Provisional only." Laurel explained.

"Provisional?" Thea raised an eyebrow.

"The court will appoint an official on behalf of them to assume responsibility for you. Me." Laurel explained.

"I'd say thanks, but no thanks." Thea told her.

"Thea! You don't actually have a choice." Oliver said irritated.

"Oh actually I do. You see, I'm eighteen now, I can make my own decisions. And I decide not to be your girlfriend's office monkey." Thea said in a bratty voice.

"Laurel, may I please speak to my sister privately?" Oliver asked as he gave Thea a hard look.

"Sure." Laurel stood up and walked out of the room.

Laurel walked out into the hall, thinking maybe she'd head to the kitchen, see if Raisa had anything good to eat, when Diggle walked up to her.

"Hey, you seen Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"He's in the sitting room, why?" Laurel asked concerned.

"His Russian friends called back." Diggle told her as he walked passed her.

"Russian?" Laurel repeated confused.

They walked into the sitting room to see Moira storm out. From Oliver's face, something happened.

"Ollie? What is it?" Laurel asked concerned.

"I told my sister a version of a truth and my mom didn't like it," Oliver said and Laurel looked at him imploringly, "I told Thea that our father wasn't the man we thought he was, that he failed us."

"Oliver, I know this is bad timing, but your Russian friends called. We have a meeting with The Count." Diggle told him and Oliver steeled himself.

"Then let's go." Oliver said coolly.

Starling City

Night

Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle stood with Alexi and a few of his men, waiting for The Count to arrive.

"Do you know why they call him The Count?" Alexi asked and Oliver looked over at him. "When he was first developing this drug, he experimented on the homeless, prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies, puncture marks on their necks, like a vampire. You should not be in suck a hurry to meet this man."

Hearing a car move in, everyone looked over as an SUV pulled up. The car opened up and The Count and a few men got out. One of them rushed over and searched Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle. Finding them clean, the man stood back as The Count walked over.

"Thank you for this," The count said as he held up the police file and Laurel shot Oliver a look, "but I'm not overly concerned about the SCPD. Now, I understand you three wish to participate in the feel-good business."

"Yes." Oliver told him.

"Why is that?" The Count inquired.

"I'm opening a nightclub. And I would like my customers to have a little…something extra." Oliver said poker face so good that even Laurel and Diggle wouldn't know he was lying if they didn't know.

"Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand," The Count stepped back as Diggle threw down the bags full of cash, "a good wine's value is measured by its vintage, by how long it took to ferment."

"The Count then pulled open two briefcases and pulled out a pack of what Team Arrow assumed was Vertigo.

"Vertigo…is measured in lives. Fifty six people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I saw that they did not die for nothing." He said as he handed Oliver a small plastic bag with some piles of Vertigo.

The Count picked up pone of the cases and was about to hand it to Oliver when all hell broke loose. Sirens blared as police cruisers rolled in. Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle ducked behind their truck as police started firing. Seeing The Count fleeing, Oliver ran after him but the gun fire prevented Laurel and Diggle from doing the same. Growling, Laurel pulled out her collar.

"Cover your ears." She told Diggle as she put it on.

Diggle did so and Laurel screamed. All the glass shattered as everyone covered their ears. In all the chaos, Laurel and Diggle stood up and ran after Oliver. They found him sitting on the stairs, a syringe in his hand. The dazed look in his eyes left nothing to the imagination as to what had happened. Diggle and Laurel helped him up before running off.

Arrow Lair

Later

"What are you doing?" Laurel demanded as she watched Diggle appear to make tea while she struggled to hold Oliver down.

"These herbs are Oliver's, they have healing properties." Diggle said as he brought it over to them.

Suddenly, Oliver's hand shot out and wrapped around Diggle's throat. Laurel grabbed is arm and together, she and Diggle were able to pry Oliver's hand off Diggle. Diggle then force fed Oliver the liquid herbs.

"Ollie, you need to drink," Laurel grunted as Oliver resisted, "I know it hurts but you have to take it."

Oliver suddenly screamed in pure agony before he went limp.

The next morning, Oliver opened his eyes to see the sun shining through the windows of the lair. Oliver tried to sit up but found he was hand cuffed. Diggle and Laurel walked over, concern and caution in their eyes.

"How you feelin'?" Diggle inquired.

"Like I have the worst hangover of my life." Oliver grunted as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Considering how much you used to drink, that's saying something." Laurel said dryly and Oliver looked at her annoyed.

"Either of you gonna uncuff me?" Oliver asked and they hesitated. "I'm not gonna kill you."

Diggle walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. Oliver jumped down and swayed but managed to stay on his feet.

"You're standing, that's impressive." Diggle noted as Laurel handed Oliver a shirt.

"You got half-a dose, but you still sweat enough to fill half a swimming pool." Laurel said as Oliver put on his shirt.

"The Count. Any chance our friends in SCPD took him down?" Oliver inquired.

"None whatsoever. But we got this," Laurel held up the syringe, "I have a friend who specializes in this stuff. I'll have her analyze it."

"Hey," Diggle said as Oliver stood up, "you should take it easy. A near drug overdose isn't something you just walk away from."

"Neither is a sister." Laurel said softly.

Star Labs

Afternoon

"Knock knock." Laurel lightly tapped on the doorway, alerting the occupant to her presence.

Caitlin Snow looked up from the telescope she was looking into and smiled once she saw her friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked as she walked over and hugged Laurel.

"Well, I kind of need your help on a case." Laurel said as Caitlin stepped back.

"Sure, what is it?" Caitlin inquired and Laurel pulled out a syringe.

"Can you do a spectroanalysis on this and find out where exactly it's made in the city?" Laurel asked.

"Sure, but what exactly is this?" Caitlin asked as she took it.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Laurel assured her friend and Caitlin nodded.

Arrow Lair

Night

"The solvent used in the sample I gave Caitlin was run off water within a ten block radius where East Glades meets the bay." Laurel explained.

"Nothing there except for an old juvenile detention center abandoned about three years ago." Diggle noted.

"Ollie, what are you doing?" Laurel asked as Oliver started gearing up.

"Did you hear The Count? He's going to spread Vertigo city wide and this'll become an epidemic." Oliver reminded them.

"Ollie, you're in no condition to go out there. You can't even shoot." Laurel challenged him.

"I don't need a bow to fight." Oliver moved to leave.

He didn't even see it coming. Laurel picked up his bow and struck him across the head with it. Diggle jumped up, shocked as Oliver went down, unconscious. Laurel lowered the bow to the table and looked at Oliver regretfully.

"That won't keep him down for long." Diggle reminded her.

"I know…but these will." Laurel said as she picked up the handcuffs from this morning.

The Count's hideout

Later

Black Canary moved through the building, taking out her batons and striking a gun across the face before kicking him in the abdomen, sending him into a few cardboard boxes. Hearing someone approach from behind, she whirled around and kicked the man in the chest, sending him stumbling back and falling to off the floor. Hearing him land and grunt in pain as he fell down the stairs, Black Canary moved she reached the next level, two more guys sprang out at her. Whirling her batons, she ducked before jumping up, striking both of them across the face.

Arrow Lair

Same time

Oliver groaned as he regained consciousness. Remembering what had happened, he shot up, or rather attempted to. He found himself in a rather familiar position to this morning. The only difference was that he was dressed this time.

"How'd you sleep?" Diggle asked pleasantly.

"Diggle." Oliver growled.

"Laurel and I work with you, not for you. You were being stubborn and probably would've gotten yourself killed. So she did something about it." Diggle told him.

The Count's hideout

Same time

Black Canary screamed and all the lights shattered, causing a blinding light to flash in the room. While they were regaining their vision, Black Canary moved in. it was quiet easy to take out while they were blind. The Count pulled out a gun and took aim at her, causing her to pause.

"I am merely providing people with what they wat. I am providing a public service!" He ranted madly.

"So am I!" Black Canary sneered before she made her move.

She lunged for him and he fired. Dodging his bullet, she knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed the Vertigo from his pocket. Throwing it across the room, and got behind him just as the cops ran in, her father leading the charge.

"Hands up, don't move!" Quentin shouted, making out a shape in the darkness.

Growling under her breath, Black Canary screamed. Everyone dropped what they were carrying to cover their ears, but The Count got the worst of it. Standing right behind her, he got the full blast of The Black Canary's scream. The Count cried out in agony as blood poured from his ears. Black Canary threw him at the cops, her father and the others getting tackled by The Count's falling form. When they tried to locate her, it was no use. She was gone.

CNRI, next day

Morning

"I'll keep an eye on here. Sorry I knocked you out last night." Laurel said as they stood away from Thea.

"I kind of had it coming. It has been pointed out to me that I need to learn when to accept help." Oliver said dryly and Laurel laughed.

"You never have to ask." Laurel said before she kissed him.

Starling General

Same time

"He may never regain full hearing in his ears again. I've never seen ear drums so damaged in my life." The doctor told Quentin, who looked at the Count in his hospital bed.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	13. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow lair

Morning

"So, this is the notebook you got from your father…and this is a notebook your step-father found that belongs to your mother," Diggle said as he held up the two notebooks, the only difference between them being Oliver's was visibly worn, "where'd you get this?"

"Some IT girl, I asked her for help on the Deadshot case. Apparently she was a friend of Walter's and he asked her to look into it." Oliver sighed as Laurel paced back and forth.

"And now Walter is missing." Diggle stated and Oliver looked up at him sharply.

"Diggle that is my mother you are talking about!" Oliver snarled.

"So what, that automatically makes her innocent? Oliver, I understand why you would believe your mother over y our step-father, but I tend to believe the innocent party is the one who's missing and presumed dead." Diggle told him.

"Ollie," Laurel interrupted before an argument could take place, "John's not saying she had Walter murdered. But you have to admit, this sounds suspicious."

"My mother would not do something like this Laurel. I know her." Oliver insisted.

"Do you? Because in the five years you were away, you and I both became almost completely different people. Isn't it entirely possible that your mother has become a different person in that same time?" Laurel asked and Oliver was silent, looking thoughtful.

CNRI

Afternoon

"Anastasia," Laurel called out to her co-worker as she walked in with Thea, "I'd like you to meet our new intern, Thea Queen."

"Interns get school credit. I'm more like a court ordered slave." Thea said in a fake cheerful voice.

"I can relate." Anastasia smiled.

"Anastasia is on a one year pro-bona sabbatical from her law firm." Laurel told Thea.

"And apparently from my six figure salary." Anastasia said idly.

"Helping people is its own reward." Laurel smiled sweetly.

"I've yet to see evidence of that. Speaking of lack of evidence, Cyrus Vanch was released from Iron Heights." Anastasia told Laurel.

Shock quickly giving way to anger and frustration, Laurel walked past Anastasia and picked up the phone.

"I'm calling Kate Spencer." Laurel said, already dialing.

"I already did. She said there's nothing they can do without further evidence." Anastasia explained.

"Then I'm going over there." Laurel said as she slammed the phone down and started walking out.

"And then she said not to show up at her office." Anastasia said and Laurel stopped.

"Vanch is connected to drug trafficking, sex trafficking, and at least fifty-two different homicides. We have to do something!" Laurel angrily.

"Well then what's the plan? Because unless you have access to some sort of secret police, we're out of options." Anastasia told her.

"..I have to go. Listen to Anastasia, she'll tell you what to do." Laurel told Thea before walking out.

Arrow Lair

Later in the afternoon

"Hey, what's going?" Laurel asked as she walked down into the lair.

"Oliver's mother burned the book, basically told him if he wanted to stay safe, he needed to stop asking questions, and Oliver can't admit that she's involved." Diggle told her as he and Oliver glared at each other.

"She did it to protect me and Thea!" Oliver protested.

"Maybe she did," Laurel began and the two looked over at her, "But Ollie, in my experience as a lawyer, people who destroy evidence usually have something to hide. Maybe she's involved with Walter's disappearance, maybe she isn't. But she is hiding something."

"She's my mother Laurel." Oliver said dangerously.

"And we both know that our family can lie to and hurt us." Laurel pointed out and Oliver flinched at the reminded of his and Sara's past actions.

"Okay, suppose she is hiding something, what do you guys want me to do? Go as The Hood and demand to know why she burned that book?" Oliver demanded as he looked back and forth between her and Diggle.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Laurel asked and Oliver and Diggle looked over at her.

Star City

Night

"You sure you want to do this?" The Hood asked as he and Black Canary stood outside the clearing to Vanch's safe hose, hidden by the night and trees.

"If we don't do something, he'll continue his reign of terror on Starling City. And isn't this what we do, stop men like Vanch before they hurt anyone else?" Black Canary demanded and The Hood nodded.

"But you do know what I'm gonna do, right?" The Hood asked and his partner sighed.

"Better dead than on the streets." Black Canary said and he nodded.

"Just making sure." The Hood said as he notched an arrow.

The two vigilantes moved closer, just out of the view of the guards. Then, once they were within range, The Hood fired. The arrow got one guard in the chest and, as he fell, The Hood fired again, getting a second guard. As this was happening, Black Canary jumped out, whirling her side batons and striking two guards, knocking them both out. As another one approached, The Hood was suddenly there, using his bow to strike him in the face, knocking him out.

Seeing the two snippers on the roof taking aim at Black Canary, The Hood wasted no time. Notching an arrow, he shot it off. As it hit the side of the roof, it exploded in a blast of fire, blinding the two snippers. Taking advantage, The Hood fired two arrows, getting them both in the heart.

Moving on, the two vigilantes came across various guards standing in front of the entrance to the house. The two dodged the bullets, Black Canary taking out her side batons and striking the guards as The Hood fired and used his bow to kill or knock them out. Once the coast was clear, the two entered the house. Sensing someone behind him, The Hood whirled around, striking the guard across the face with his bow. The man went down as he dropped his gun, unconscious. The Hood notched another arrow and the two entered the dining room.

As they entered, a blonde woman rushed them. Black Canary whirled her batons, holding her off but as The Hood kicked her in the legs, knocking her off her balance and giving Black Canary the opening to strike her across the face with one of her side batons. As she went down, The Hood turned his bow on Vanch, who backed up fearfully.

"Cyrus Vanch, you have failed this city!" The Hood said before firing.

Vanch wasn't fast enough to dodge and the arrow went into his heart. The Hood lowered his bow as Black canary looked away for a second before the two turned and walked out of the house.

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

"So," Diggle said as Oliver turned off a news report on Vanch's death, "one more crime lord off the streets."

"Yeah, I wish it hadn't had to go down like that." Laurel sighed.

"It was either this or he'd go free." Oliver pointed out.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Laurel said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"So, what about your mom? Are we sure he can do this?" Diggle asked.

"If there's anything to find, I trust that he'll find it." Laurel said confidently.

Starling City

Same time

"Thank you for taking my usual driver's place," Moira said as they approached Queen Consolidated, "so you're a friend of my son's, Mr.…"

Grant, Ted Grant ma'am." Ted said as he pulled to a stop in front of the building.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	14. The Black Canary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I would like to thank Michael Weyer for some of the inspiration for this chapter.**

Starling City

Night

"Man, I am stuffed," Tommy said as he pushed his plat back at the table he, Oliver, and Laurel sat at in a restaurant, "where'd you find this place Laurel?"

"A friend of mine introduced it to me a few years back," Laurel said as she looked up and saw someone she knew, smiling and waving her over, "Caitlin!"

"Laurel, hey." Caitlin said as she approached the table.

"Hey, I didn't know you came to this restaurant." Laurel admitted.

"I don't. I just dropped by here because a friend set me up for a blind date but he stood me up." Caitlin said annoyance clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Cait," Laurel said sympathetically before realizing Tommy and Oliver were looking at the new arrival expectantly, "Cait, this is my boyfriend Oliver and our friend Tommy. Boys, this is my friend Caitlin, she works at Star Lab's Starling City branch."

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said politely.

"You to." Caitlin said as Laurel got a text.

"Um, Ollie, we need to go," Laurel said and Oliver looked over at her, "Mr. Grant wants to talk to you about that thing you asked him to do."

"Of course," Oliver said as he and Laurel stood up, "Tommy, sorry to leave you like this but I really need to meet Mr. Grant. Tell the waiter to put it on my tab. Caitlin, it was nice to meet you but we have to go."

Before Tommy or Caitlin could say anything, Oliver and Laurel rushed out of the restaurant.

Ted Grant's gym

Later

"Hey, you find anything?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel walked into the backroom to find Ted waiting for them.

"Yeah, you need to listen to this." Ted said as he held out a recording device Oliver had given him.

Curiously and with more than a little dread in his heart, Oliver took it and pressed play. Immediately, his mother's distorted voice.

"It's taken care of. I've taken care of it; Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore." Moira's distorted voice said.

"Given your propensity for squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mr. Ballard remains in good health." A second voice, so distorted that it was impossible to recognize, spoke up.

I'm made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered The Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats." Moira said and Oliver's frown deepened.

"Excellent. Now one more matter to attend to: I need you to dispose of the contents of this address. The warehouse where you stored the remains of the Queen's Gambit." The second voice spoke up and Oliver was beginning to become alarmed.

"I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged."

Stunned, Oliver shut off the recording. Laurel stepped back, sinking into a nearby chair. Both Oliver and Laurel wore the same expression: shock mixed in with horror and denial.

"The yacht was sabotaged," Oliver said in disbelief, "someone tried to kill my father."

"And your mother was involved somehow." Ted pointed out.

"You don't know that!" Oliver growled and Laurel was too stunned to say anything.

"Maybe not," Ted allowed, "but what I know-and so do you-is that she has known this for a long time. Instead of telling the police, she kept it a secret. Now, she may or may not be involved in your father's death…bit one thing is for sure. She knows more than she's telling you Oliver."

Arrow lair

Later

"How many times has he listened to that?" Diggle asked Laurel as they watched Oliver listen to the recording once more.

"Sixteen. In counting." Laurel told him.

"Seventeen," Oliver corrected as he turned it off, "it's her alright. I just…I can't believe it's her."

"We all have blind spots when it comes to our family." Diggle pointed out and Oliver nodded silently before pressing play.

"I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered The Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats."

"What's The Undertaking?" Diggle asked as Oliver paused it again.

"I don't know. But with all this talk about threats, it can't be good," Oliver noted, "you warned me that if she was lying, she could be involved in something bigger…I need to know what The Undertaking is."

"What are you gonna do?" Diggle asked as Oliver stood up.

"I need to go have another chat with my mom." Oliver said firmly.

"I'm coming to." Laurel told him.

"I need to do this alone Laurel." Oliver argued.

"Ollie, whatever your mom is involved in didn't just kill your father, it killed my sister to. This isn't just about you." Laurel said and Oliver considered.

"You'll come as backup, if I need you. But I need to confront her alone." Oliver said firmly and she nodded.

Queen Consolidated

Later

Moira was having a meeting in her office when one of her windows shattered as The Hood burst through. Moira and her guests stood up shocked as The Hood knocked out Moira's security. Moira stood shocked as her guests fled. The Hood fired an arrow, taking out her lamp and flooding the room in darkness as he notched another arrow.

"Moira Queen, you have failed this city!" The Hood bellowed.

Desperate, Moira moved for the phone but The Hood fired an arrow, it stopping her as it landed on her desk.

"Stand still!" He barked as he notched another arrow.

"Please don't kill me!" Moira begged.

"Do you know anything about your husband's disappearance?" The Hood demanded.

"What?" Moira asked, terrified out of her mind.

"Is Walter Steele still alive?!" The Hood demanded.

"I don't know where my husband is, I swear." Moira said fearfully and he decided to believe her.

"Do you know anything about The Undertaking? I said don't move!" He barked as she grabbed something.

"I'm a mother!" Moira said as she got on her knees, holding a picture of Oliver and Thea in front of her like a shield. "I have a son, Oliver. A daughter, her name is Thea. I'm all they have. They already lost their father, they can't lose me to. Please, don't take me from them."

"Okay…I'm not gonna hurt you." The Hood said as he lowered his bow.

That was his mistake. Moira moved towards her desk and jumped up with a gun, firing. The Hood got hit in the shoulder, going down as he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. Cursing his stupidity, he got up and fled as he heard Moira on the phone.

Arrow lair

Later

"What the hell happened?" Diggle demanded as he and Laurel laid the unconscious Oliver on a medical table.

"He let his guard down and Moira shot him, what do you think?" Laurel snapped as Diggle checked him over.

"Bullet got his carotid; it's a zone two wound. Press there." Diggle ordered and Laurel began pressing the wound while Diggle ran towards the metal cabinet.

"Don't you dare die on me." Laurel told Oliver as she tried to fight the tears.

"Don't worry, he's been through worse." Diggle said as he came back with packages of blood and they got to work.

 _Starling City, three years ago_

 _Night_

 _Laurel was walking down a street when she like she was being followed turning around, she saw a man in a jacket walking closely behind her. Hearing movement off to the side, she looked around and noticed that five more guys walked out. One reached into his jacket and, to Laurel's alarm, pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Laurel._

" _Give us your purse." One demanded._

" _You're making a big mistake, my father is a cop." Laurel warned them no trace of fear in her voice._

" _Give us your purse." The gun wielder man said through grinding teeth._

" _Youth these days, so rude," everyone looked up to see a man with greying brown hair approach, "now I believe you should apologize to the lady and let her go one her way."_

" _Buzz off, old man." The Gun-wielding man sneered._

" _I don't think so," the older man said as he approached them, "now; I'll ask you one time: leave the lady alone and walk away."_

 _Sneering, the man pointed the gun in the older man's face. The older man sighed before he did something surprising. He grabbed the man's wrist, threw him on his stomach, and snatched the gun from him. Stomping his foot on the man's back, causing a moan of pain, the older man slowly rotated the gun, training it on each of the younger man's friends, who backed up in fear._

" _Now, this can go two ways. One, you all rush me and a lot of you get hurt, either by me shooting you or by me beating the crap out of you. Or door number two, I let your friend up, you leave the lady alone, and we all go our separate ways. I think door number two sounds much more appealing, don't you?" the older man asked._

" _Okay okay, we'll go." The pinned man said in pain._

" _Glad we have an agreement." The older man stepped off him but did not lower the gun. The guy slowly got up and, after eying the ma as if measuring his chances. Then he turned and left, his friends following him as they all leered at the man. The man simply watched, not lowering his gun until they were out of sight._

" _Are you alright?" he asked as he looked over at Laurel._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." Laurel said gratefully._

" _It was no problem. May I ask what you're doing out here by yourself?" He asked concerned._

" _I'm here for a job interview at CNRI. My car is right over there" Laurel explained as she pointed and he nodded._

" _A word of advice: park your car closer to the building. It's very dangerous out here in The Glades." He said and she nodded as she walked over to her car._

" _I didn't catch you name." Laurel said as she opened her car door._

" _Grant, Ted Grant." Ted introduced himself._

" _Nice to meet you Ted. I'm Laurel." she said and Ted smiled at her._

" _I hope you do well at CNRI Laurel. I can already tell, you'll go to do great things." Ted told her._

 _Laurel smiled at him before getting in her car. Starting up the car, she drove off, looking at Ted in the rear view mirror. Ted waited until her car had vanished from sight before pocketing the gun and walked off._

 _Ted Grant's gym, next day_

 _Morning_

 _Laurel walked into the gym, looking around before spotting Ted. Ted was in the corner, holding a punching bag as a man assaulted it. Spotting Laurel, Ted said something to the man and he walked off as Ted approached Laurel._

" _What, you stalking me or something?" Ted joked and Laurel laughed._

" _No. I just…call me a stalker if you want, but I looked you up last night. I saw you had a gym and wanted to see it." Laurel said and Ted raised an eyebrow._

" _I see. You want a turn in the ring?" Ted said as he gestured to the boxing ring._

" _Oh, I'm not really much of a fighter." Laurel said as she raised her hand._

" _Tell you what; you owe me a favor for saving last night. One round in the ring and I'll call us even." Ted said and Laurel considered it._

" _Alright, one round." Laurel promised._

 _One round turned into two and two into three before Laurel had to go pick up her father from a bar. Laurel would come to the gym every day before work where she would allow Ted to train her. They developed a friendship, with Laurel even confiding in him about Sara and Oliver, The Gambit, and her father's alcoholism._

 _Several weeks after their first meeting, Laurel arrived at the gym for their routine training session but realized Ted was not there._

" _Ted?" Laurel called out but no one was there._

 _A little concerned, Laurel walked into his office but saw no one was there. Seeing a plate of eggs and bacon, Laurel touched it and saw it was still warm. Confused, Laurel stepped back and accidently knocked over a small trophy. Through, instead of falling to the floor, it tilted and there was a click. Part of the wall slid aside and revealed a hidden staircase. Curious more than ever, Laurel walked towards it without hesitation._

Arrow lair, present

Night

"His heart rates elevated but at least the bleeding's stopped." Diggle said as he and Laurel put down the surgical tools.

"As happy as I am that Ollie's okay, we have another problem." Laurel said.

"What now?" Diggle asked exasperated.

"When Ollie got shot, some of his blood splattered on the floor. And you know the cops will be all over that." Laurel said grimly.

"And they'll be able to figure out Oliver's identity from it." Diggle realized.

"And, as much as my dad will try to dismiss the idea, it won't take the cops long to realize that I'm the Black Canary once they figure out Ollie is The Hood." Laurel pointed out and Diggle nodded.

"What do we do?" Diggle asked.

"Ted has some contacts in the Police Department from his days as Wild Cat. They can get me in so I can get Ollie's blood sample. But you need to stay here and make sure Ollie's okay." Laurel told him firmly.

"I don't like it…but it's our only option. Go Laurel." Diggle said and she nodded before walking out.

 _Ted Grant's gym, three years ago_

 _Morning_

 _Laurel reached the end of the stair case and looked around in awe. She was in what looked like a bunker from the military. There was a computer in the corner and there various weapons, from simple side-batons like the police used to assault rifles, on display. As she looked around, she jumped as someone put a hand on her shoulder._

" _What are you doing here Laurel?" Ted demanded._

Starling City Police Department, present

Night

"I'm in." Laurel said as she walked through the doors.

"Get in and get out, my friends can only cover your tracks if you aren't seen." Ted said over the comms.

Laurel walked over to a see through refrigerator and pulled it open. Quickly finding the sample of Oliver's blood, she picked it up and closed the door.

"Laurel, someone's coming. Get out of there, now!" Ted barked.

 _Ted Grant's gym, three years ago_

 _Late morning_

" _So you're a vigilante." Laurel said as she and Ted sat in his office._

" _I'm mostly retired these days but yeah," Ted nodded, "I was drafted when I was eighteen during the final years of the Vietnam War. I felt like I made a difference there, you know. Then I came home and saw how the city was going to crap, how it was giving into the corruption from the higher-ups in the city. So I decided to do something about it, I became a vigilante, called myself Wild Cat. I mostly stuck to The Glades, as I felt that was where I was most needed. But I was called back to the military and I had to serve my country. Once I was honorably discharged after a good thirty years of service, I came back and tried again but it was too much and I was too old."_

" _So why were you down there today?" Laurel asked him._

" _An old contact of mine reached out last night. There's gonna be an armed weapons deal tonight. With the kind of weapons they're selling, Starling City will be ground zero for the next gang war." Ted explained grimly._

" _Why haven't you gone to the police?" Laurel asked and Ted shook his head._

" _Even if I could get them to believe me, it would take too long and that is time this city doesn't have. I'm the only one who can do this." Ted explained._

" _It doesn't have to be that way. Let me help." Laurel said and Ted shook his head._

" _No. you have only a little over a month of training. Trust me, I got this." Ted assured her._

Starling City Police Department, present

Night

A cop walked into the room to find it empty.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Hey, how is he?" Laurel asked as she walked into the room.

"We've had a couple scares but he's alright. Did you get it?" Diggle asked.

Smirking, Laurel held up the vial of Oliver's blood. Diggle sighed in relief as he looked back at Oliver's unconscious form.

"Now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up." Diggle muttered.

 _Starling City, three years ago_

 _Night_

 _Some guards were standing at their posts, making sure no one got in. then, they heard someone from behind them. They whirled around only to get struck by a fist cover in blue leather. The guard was knocked out by the single punch while the other guards turned his assault rifle on the man dressed in a dark blue cat suit. Wild Cat knocked the gun out of his hand before grabbing the guard by the hair and roughly slamming his face into the ground, knocking him out. Grabbing one of the assault rifles, Wild Cat walked passed them, moving on._

" _Okay, so…one million." the dealer offered._

 _Before any one of his buyers could say anything, shots rang out. The buy was flung down, crying out in pain as he felt a bullet pierce his shoulder. The buyers fled as the dealer's security surrounded him, firing back at Wild Cat. Wild Cat ducked from his vantage pointed but hissed in pain, blood dripping down his shoulder as a bullet nicked him. Wild Cat moved out, trying to find a way out but found his way blocked by two men. They fired at him and Wild Cat jumped out of the way, losing the rifle in the process. Growling, Wild Cat ducked the bullets and rushed them. Punching one of them, he grabbed the assault rifle as the man went down and then he whirled around, striking the other man across the face with the butt of the rifle. As the man went down, unconscious, Wild Cat tossed the rifle down, out of breath. He was too old for this._

 _As he clutches his chest, trying to bear the chest pains he's currently experiencing, he hears the click of a gun. He turns his head to see a man aiming a rifle at him. Before either man could do anything, someone walked up behind the man with a rifle and struck him in the back of the head with a lethal pipe. As he went down, Wild Cat looked over at Laurel._

" _What? Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna get out of here?" Laurel asked impatiently._

 _Laughing quietly to himself, Wild Cat followed Laurel as they fled the scene._

 _Ted Grant's gym_

 _Later_

" _Not bad for a first try." Ted noted as he looked at the stitches in his shoulder._

" _Thanks…I guess." Laurel said as she put the surgical tools on a trey._

" _How'd you know where the deal was taking place?" Ted demanded._

" _I followed you." She said simply._

" _And I had no idea." Ted shook his head in amazement._

" _So, what happens now?" Laurel asked._

" _Well, the cops won't be able to do anything. Even if they could put together everything about the deal, the buyer is going underground. He knows he's got a leak. We won't see hide or tails of him for a few months." Ted explained and she nodded._

" _What are you gonna do in the meantime?" Laurel asked and he looked at her thoughtfully._

" _If I've learned one thing tonight…it's that I'm too old for this. If I go out there again, I'll likely get myself killed. But this city needs a vigilante, a guardian to watch over it. you up for it?" Ted asked and Laurel blinked._

" _What?" Laurel asked._

" _I think you see now that the system can't solve everything. You need training, lots of it, but I could teach you what I know. There is no wrong answer to this Laurel. It'll be dangerous and I won't ask you to do something you don't want to do. But this city needs someone like you. How about it?" Ted asked and she was silent for a moment._

" _When do we start?" Laurel asked and Ted grinned._

Arrow Lair, present,

Morning

Diggle and Laurel came over as Oliver began coming around.

"So I guess I didn't die…again. Cool." Oliver said.

"That is so not funny Ollie." Laurel snapped as she handed him a shirt and he nodded.

"I guess not," Oliver grimaced as he sat up, taking the offered shirt and he began putting it on, "so, how will I explain this one?"

"Hickey gone wrong?" Diggle quipped and Oliver glared at him.

"The police got a sample of your blood from Queen Consolidated," Laurel said and Oliver looked at her alarmed, "Ted has some contacts in the police, I got in and swiped it."

"Thank you." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"So, what now?" Diggle asked.

"My mom…she was scared, she was defending herself." Oliver said and Laurel looked at him angrily.

"No Ollie, she wasn't. I heard her over the comms; she manipulated you into letting your guard down. That's not defending herself, that is manipulation and murder." Laurel said angrily.

"She brought up me and Thea as she pleaded for her life, not one of the people on the list has done that." Oliver said angrily.

"Yet. So she used you and Thea to get you to let your guard down and suddenly she's innocent? Have you forgotten what Ted got on her? You know…I don't know what I'm doing here." Laurel said angrily.

"Laurel?" Oliver asked confused.

"Until you can see that your mom is involved with what happened to you, your dad, and my sister…I can't be a part of this." Laurel said as she turned around and started walking away.

"Laurel!" Oliver called out but she ignored him as she stormed out.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	15. The Dodger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow lair

Night

"So, how'd it go out there tonight?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked in.

"I sent him home to his son after giving a very persuasive agreement." Oliver said idly as he placed this bow on the table.

"Good, that's good," Diggle for a moment before speaking in a gentle voice, "so…when are you gonna go try and get Laurel to rejoin the team?"

"If she has a problem with the way I do things, then that's her problem." Oliver dismissed and Diggle scoffed.

"Oliver, this isn't about the way you do things. What she has a problem with is the fact that you are in denial of your mother's involvement with whatever it is she's involved with," Diggle said as Oliver glared at him, "Now, I understand that you need to believe that she is innocent. Because you need to believe in something pure about your family after learning about your dad. But you need to open your eyes Oliver. If not for the city…then because you might lose her if you don't."

"Considering she hasn't spoken to me all week, I think that ship has sailed." Oliver deadpanned.

Ted's gym

Same time

"So how'd it go?" Ted asked as Laurel walked in.

"I stopped two muggings, five attempted rapes, and four attempted murders." Laurel told him and he nodded.

"So…have you talked to Oliver?" He asked and she scoffed.

"If he wants to lie to himself, fine, but he will not lie to me." Laurel hissed and he sighed.

"Don't be too harsh on him. To tell you the truth, I feel a little sorry for him," Ted admitted and she looked at him confused, "five years ago, he found out that everything he knew about his father was a lie. And now it's happening again with his mother and he doesn't want to accept it. I understand why you're angry Laurel…but try and think about what he'll be going through if-and when-he does accept the truth."

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

Oliver was training on a practice dummy when he heard someone walk into the lair. Assuming it was Diggle, Oliver didn't break away from his training.

"If you got to Big Belly Burger and back that fast, you must be the fastest man alive." Oliver joked as he continued to train.

"That's but I'm not a man." Oliver stopped, looking back to see Laurel.

"Laurel." Oliver said slowly as he turned around.

"I thought we should talk." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he picked up a towel.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Oliver wiped off some of the sweat before putting his shirt on.

"Look Ollie…I get you don't want to see that your mother is involved and I get why. But look at it from my point of view. If Thea died on yacht and you found out it was sabotaged and my dad was involved and I refused to believe it even if you had found pretty damning evidence…can you see I'm mad?" Laurel tried to get him to understand.

"Yeah. But my mom, she's not this person." Oliver insisted and Laurel sighed.

"One thing I learned in the last five years is that sometimes, our parents aren't who we think they are. You learned that to, remember." Laurel said and Oliver looked away.

"So…where does that leave us?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Laurel admitted and it was quiet.

Laurel's phone went off as she got a text. Laurel pulled out her phone and cursed under her breath as she saw the text.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked concerned.

"The Dodger is in town," Laurel said and only got a blank look in return, "right, you were gone for five years. The Dodger is a high class jewel thief. He puts explosive collars on the security detail of his nest heist and makes them steal for him. If they don't do exactly as he says, he blows their heads off."

"And now he's in Starling City," Oliver noted and Laurel nodded, "so, anything I can do to help."

"No. You take the list and I'll handle the street crime. Even if we're not working together anymore, we still have the same goal." Laurel reasoned.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded slowly, watching as Laurel turned and walked off.

Ted's gym

Night

"You might want to take it easy." Ted mentioned as Laurel assaulted a punching bag.

"I'll take it easy when The Dodger gets caught." Laurel grunted as he punched the bag.

"The moment the police get something, my contact will let us know," Ted told her calmly as he held the bag for her, "so, how'd your talk with Oliver go?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Laurel said as she turned away from the bag.

"That bad huh?" Ted winced.

"Not bad, just…he won't admit that his mother is involved and I can't work with him and Diggle while he can't do that. I don't know what that means for us." Laurel admitted.

"I believe that's called an impasse," Ted said as he walked up next to Laurel, "look, Oliver's making a mistake, you know that. But he needs you pretty bird. And I think you need him to."

"Ted." Laurel sighed before his phone started ringing.

"Hold on a sec." Ted told her as he answered his phone, "Yeah? Okay, thanks."

"What is it?" Laurel asked as he hung up.

"That was my contact. They have a lead on The Dodger, he's meeting someone tonight." Ted told her.

Starling City

Night

The Dodger was meeting with his new fence when the SCPD showed up. It quickly broke out into a fire fight and The Dodger fled as the cops arrested his crew. He ran out the emergency exit only to run into the Black Canary.

"Well well, the infamous Black Canary. I have to say, I thought you were simply a myth." The Dodger smirked.

"You'll be going to jail." She told him firmly as she held out her side-batons.

"Hmm…I think not!" The Dodger said as he took off running.

Black Canary took off after him as The Dodger pulled out of his explosive collars. After fiddling with some buttons, he threw it back. It landed on the ground near Black Canary a mere second before it went off. Black Canary was thrown back by the explosion and into a wall.

The Dodger thought he was in the clear until he felt a searing pain in his leg. He screamed as he fell on his face. Looking back, he saw an arrow in his leg.

Black Canary stood up and saw him down. Looking up, she saw the back of The Hood as he walked out of view and disappeared. Hearing sirens, she turned and ran off as the police cruisers rolled up and surrounded The Dodger.

Queen Mansion, next day

Afternoon

Oliver was putting on his shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Oliver called out as he finished buttoning his shirt.

The door opened and Laurel walked in. Oliver stiffened as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you stalking me now?" Laurel demanded.

"No. I went over to Ted's gym last night to talk because I didn't like the way we left things. I saw you running out of there like there was no tomorrow, so I followed you because I was worried." Oliver said calmly and Laurel sighed.

"To tell you truth…I don't like the way we left things either." Laurel said and Oliver sighed as well.

"So…where do we go from here?" Oliver asked and Laurel was silent.

"I think we need to take a break. As much as we love each other…I don't see how we can get past this." Laurel told him sadly.

"A-Are you sure?" Oliver asked and she nodded solemnly. "Well…if that's what you want."

"It is. So…I guess I'll see you later." Laurel said as she turned away.

"Yeah." Oliver said softly as she walked out.

As the door closed behind her, Oliver sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. On the other side of the door, Laurel closed her eyes and let a few tears slip out before she angrily wiped them away and walked down the tall, away from Oliver.

Arrow Lair

Night

"So that's it?" Diggle asked as Oliver suited up.

"It's what she wants Diggle. I was wrong," Oliver sighed as he leaned into the table, "when I found out she was The Black Canary…I thought I could be with Laurel and keep my promise to my father. But I can't. it's best that I just be alone."

"Oliver, if you're alone, you're never going to be happy." Diggle told him.

"Me Being happy isn't what's important." Oliver said firmly as he picked up his bow and walked out.

Ted's gym

Same time

"So you two broke up?" Ted asked as Laurel suited up.

"It wasn't just the fact that he ignored the evidence against Moira, although that was a big part of it. I focused too much time on our relationship, on his mission, that I forgot mine. Over the last week, crime in The Glades has risen...because I haven't been patrolling here, I've been helping Ollie. I can't ever forget why I became the Black Canary again." Laurel said firmly and Ted sighed.

"There's a difference between focusing on the mission and using it to avoid your problems Laurel. Now, I'm not your father, but I love you like you were my own daughter. So I'm telling you…don't use this as an excuse to avoid dealing with your feelings." Ted pleaded.

"I'm not." Laurel snapped as she walked off to patrol.

"Why is she so stubborn?" Ted sighed.

 **So, I'm sorry if you were expecting a reconciliation in this chapter. But I just cannot see Laurel being able to get past Oliver's blunt refusal to accept the evidence against Moira.**

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	16. Search for a killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow lair

Night

"How'd it go?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked down the stairs.

"Badly for him." Oliver said as he put his bow down and walked over to the computers.

"So we can't ask him about his intended target." Diggle said knowingly as Oliver crossed the name off his list.

"I got this off Barrera," Oliver said as he pulled out a phone and handed it to Diggle, "give this to your friend Lyla, see if she can get anything off it. Barrera's world class, he kills high profile targets. Whoever sent him to kill this person, they'll send another Barrera. We need to know who they want dead and fast."

"Not sure how Lyla will take this." Diggle said as Oliver walked off.

"We'll worry about that when it comes to that." Oliver called out as he walked out the door.

Starling City

Later

"Hey." Laurel said as she met Oliver outside the restaurant.

"Hey." Oliver said back awkwardly.

"It was nice of you to take Tommy out for his birthday." Laurel said and Oliver simply shrugged.

"He's my best friend." Oliver said simply and she nodded.

"Look, Ollie, I know things are awkward right now. But can we shelve it…for Tommy's sake?" Laurel asked and he nodded.

"For Tommy." He echoed and she smiled.

Together, the pair entered the restaurant. They made their way over to the waiting area and quickly spotted Tommy, although they were surprised to see he was with Caitlin, of all people. Tommy was laughing at something she said when he spotted his friends. He waved them over and the pair walked over.

"Hey, glad you're both on time for once." Tommy teased and the former couple laughed good naturedly.

"So Cait, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked her friend curiously.

"After my date stood me up that night and you two took off, Tommy invited me out for drinks. We kept in touch and Tommy invited me. I hope that's okay." Caitlin said.

"It's fine with me." Laurel said.

"The more the merrier I say." Oliver shrugged.

"Mr. Merlyn, your table is ready." The hostess said as she walked up to them.

"Excellent, let's go eat shall we?" Tommy said brightly.

As the hostess led them to the table, Oliver and Laurel exchanged a glance and grinned. It seemed like Tommy's attention had finally shifted from Laurel to someone else.

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

"So, did Lyla get anything?" Oliver asked as Diggle walked into the lair the next day.

"She's working on it but Barrera has cobalt level encryption on it. The only thing she's got of it so far is the last number he dialed: The Jade Dragon." Diggle explained and Oliver's eyes lit up with realization.

"The Chinese Mafia," Oliver realized and Diggle nodded, "Suddenly, I'm in the mood for Chinese."

Starling City

Night

"That is one big fish." Tommy said as he and Oliver stared at their dinner.

"I'm sorry; I was told this was the most authentic Szechwan in town. Sorry." Oliver apologized.

Before Tommy could reply, his phone started ringing. Tommy pulled it out, scowled, and hit decline.

"Your dad still trying to get you to go to the award ceremony?" Oliver asked and Tommy looked up at him sharply.

"How do you know about that?" Tommy asked surprised as Oliver chuckled lightly.

"You told Caitlin. She told Laurel, who told me. She thought I might be able to get through to you." Oliver explained.

"There's nothing to get through." Tommy said lowly and Oliver sighed.

"Look, I know you two have never been close, but it couldn't have been…easy for him after your mom died." Oliver said carefully.

"Well, I guess he forgot there were two of us in that department." Tommy said sarcastically.

"I'm not defending him but, with everything I've been through I've been through…I can understand how hard it can be." Oliver explained and Tommy sighed.

"You probably don't remember this…but after my mom died, he left for two years. When he came back, he was…cold. We barely spoke. And that's why I spent so much time at your house. From the outside, it only looked like I had a father. He paid the bills, he lived in the house, and he bailed me out. But your dad, he took me to my first hockey game, taught me how to fly fish, took us to our first R-rated movie." Tommy told him.

"But he wasn't perfect," Oliver said firmly, "my dad made mistakes-and I don't think I've told you this –I have a lot of anger towards him. But still, I would give anything to have him back. Because at the end of the day, your dad…is your dad."

"You know, I am really glad you're back." Tommy flashed a weak smile.

Oliver smiled back before he saw his target get up. Mumbling an excuse to Tommy, Oliver stood up and followed the man into office. Cutting the lights, Oliver jumped on the man and knocked him out. Picking up a bottle of hot sauce and sprayed his true target in the eyes. The smaller man screamed in pain as he turned and ran. Oliver ran after him, grabbing him and slamming his back against the wall. After interrogating the man, Oliver dropped him and made his way back to his table. Oliver sat down at the table moments before the bigger man walked back out, looking around. As the man walked passed them, Oliver signaled the waiter.

"Check please." Oliver called out.

Ted's gym

Night

Laurel was punching a punching bag fiercely when her phone rang. Pulling it out, she saw it was Oliver. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"What is it Ollie?" Laurel asked cautiously.

"The Triad hired a contract killer." Oliver told her bluntly.

"Yeah, I know, you already took care of it." Laurel said confused.

"There hired one, they'll hire another. I need your help." Oliver told her and she nodded.

"Who are they after?" Laurel asked as she grabbed a towel.

"Diggle's friend Lyla is working on that." Oliver told her.

"Okay. Call me when we have a name and we'll do a stakeout." Laurel told him before she hung up.

As she walked towards the showers, her phone rang again. Looking down, she saw her mother was calling her. Scowling, she pushed decline.

Arrow lair

Next night

"Lyla sent over what they have," Oliver said as he and Diggle look over the data as it comes in, "but it's in Spanish."

"Got a Spanish dictionary?" Diggle asked dryly.

"Don't need one, here's a translation program." Oliver said as he ran it through the program.

Within a few moments, the two were staring in horror at the translation.

"Oh my god…the target is Tommy's father." Diggle breathed.

"The award ceremony, Tommy's there!" Oliver shot up and ran out, pulling out his phone on the way.

Ted's gym

Same time

"Man, I can't remember the time we had this." Ted mentioned as he and Laurel ate Chinese in the back room.

"It's been awhile," Laurel admitted as her phone rang, "hold on. What is it Ollie?"

"The target is Tommy's father. They'll probably go after him at the award ceremony and Tommy is there." Oliver told her hurriedly.

"So is Caitlin." Laurel said as she jumped up and reached for her suit.

"What?" Oliver demanded alarmed.

"Something about supporting him because she knows what it's like to have a cold parent, I don't know! The point is that they are both in danger." Laurel snapped as she found her suit.

"I'll alert your father and I'll meet you there." Oliver told her before he hung up.

Starling city

Same time

"The true humanitarian in the Merlyn family was my wife, Rebecca," Malcolm said to the crowd and Tommy looked down as Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, "many of you here knew her. She devoted most of her time to helping those in The Glades. I'd like to think if the man who killed her knew her, knew the work that she did, knew the person she was… he would've helped her to her car instead of stealing her purse and shooting her."

Tommy looked up and the Merlyn men shared a gaze before Malcolm continued.

"The truth is I haven't done enough for this city, my city. I've failed it. But I promise you, I'm not finished yet. And I promise you, that this city will be better for all of us. And on that day, I will look at this award and know that I have earned it. I thank you." Malcolm said and the crowd broke into applause.

Malcolm walked down to greet the crowd as the lights went off. Everyone looked around in confusion as alarms blared. As an intercom directed them to leave, Malcolm looked around and noticed some of the staff being murdered right in front of him. And Malcolm only had one thought.

"Tommy." Malcolm said before running off.

Tommy had become separated from Caitlin and was looking around for her when his father ran up to him.

"Tommy, you need to come with me," Malcolm said before dragging Tommy towards the stairs, "there's an exit on the second floor, I wasn't leaving until I knew you were safe."

The two made their way up to the second floor only to run into two gunmen. They opened fire and Malcolm dragged Tommy behind a pillar, using it for cover. As Malcolm tried to think of a way out of this, The Hood jumped out and fired two arrows, neither making their mark. He jumped behind a pillar as they opened fired at him.

"Go somewhere safe, I'll hold them off." The Hood ordered.

As the Merlyns ran, The Hood jumped out and engaged the two gunmen, taking them out. More jumped on him and, using his bow, The Hood whirled around and took them all out. He spotted China White, in a White dress holding a brown wig.

"Why do you want Malcolm Merlyn dead?" The Hood demanded and White simply smirked.

"I'll settle for you. After all, I owe you for your part in what happened three years ago." She told him, dropping the wig and taking out two daggers.

The rushed each other, meeting in the center of the hallway. The two exchanged blows, White slipping over to kick The Hood in the face before landing on her feet and attempting to stab him. But The Hood blocked with his bow and forced her back. The Hood struck her, sending White through a glass wall. She landed on her back before standing up. She rushed him but he grabbed her around the waist and slammed her intro the ground. She tried kicking but he stood up and notched an arrow. Having lost her daggers earlier, White had no chance as The Hood shot an arrow into her heart.

The fight done, The Hood moved on. Finding the entrance to a room, The Hood entered and saw Tommy kneeling by Malcolm's unmoving form. Hearing him, Tommy picked up a gun and whirled around, facing The Hood.

"Stay back." Tommy ordered.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your father." The Hood told him as he approached the bullets.

"I said stay back." Tommy said.

The Hood knelt down and picked up a bullet casing. Taking a sniff, The Hood reeled back, recognizing the scent.

"You're father's been poisoned," The Hood said as he stood up, "An assassin named Floyd Lawton doses his bullets with Curare; I've dealt with him before."

"I said stay back!" Tommy shouted.

"In three minutes he's paralyzed. In four he suffocates if you don't let me help you right now, he's dead before anyone gets here!" The Hood snapped.

"Help him, how?" Tommy demanded.

"Fresh blood will give him time to get to the hospital." The Hood explained.

"A blood transfusion, that's insane." Tommy scoffed.

"It's the only way. He needs your blood and your out of time. You need to make a decision right now." The Hood insisted.

"Why should I trust you?!" Tommy demanded.

As Oliver weighed his option, he was startled when Tommy was struck across the face by a side baton. As Tommy went down, the archer looked over as Black Canary lowered her weapon.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

Snapping into action, The Hood grabbed a first aid kit from the closet. Kneeling down next to Tommy and Malcolm, he opened it and saw what he needed. The Hood cut several tunes, making a make-shift wire. Stabbing Tommy's wrist, he waited until he had sufficient blood before stabbing Malcolm's wrist. Once Malcom began stirring, the two vigilantes exited the room only to get ta gun aimed at them.

"Freeze!" McKenna Hall shouted.

"They need medical attention." Black Canary said before she screamed.

All the windows shattered as Hall dropped her gun and held her ears. Black Canary rushed forward and struck Hall in the stomach, sending her to the floor. When Hall looked up, both Vigilantes were gone.

Starling General Hospital

Later

"Hey, we just heard. How's your dad. How are you?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel walked up to Tommy.

"I'm okay, just have a sizable bump to my head," Tommy joked lightly as he messaged the spot where Laurel had struck him, "My dad will be alright. Thanks to The Hood and Black Canary."

"Tommy." Everyone looked up to see Caitlin run up.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked as he rushed to her.

"Am I okay, are you okay?" Caitlin asked incredulously.

While they caught up, Oliver turned away, a pensive look on his face. Noticing, Laurel followed him.

"Ollie, what is it?" Laurel asked concerned.

"The sniper that shot Mr. Merlyn...it was Deadshot. He's alive." Oliver said grimly and Laurel blinked.

"How is that possible, you killed him?" Laurel asked stunned.

"I shot him through the eye…his eye piece probably stopped the arrow from going into his brain." Oliver said grimly.

"Okay, but I still don't understand why you're so mad." Laurel said and Oliver sighed.

"Deadshot killed John's brother." Oliver said and Laurel stared.

"Oh my god." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"And now I have to go tell him." Oliver said as he walked off with Laurel staring after him.

Arrow lair

Later

"Diggle? Diggle?" Oliver walked into the lair to find it empty.

"Mr. Diggle is already at home. I've seen fit to inform him about Mr. Lawton's survival." A familiar voice said and Oliver tense.

"Amanda," Oliver turned around to see Amanda Waller standing behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"You reached out to one of my agents for help twice and didn't expect me to notice?" Waller asked and Oliver growled. "You will not use my resources for your own gain again. Do we understand each other?"

"Crystal." Oliver said with a tight smile.

"Good. We should keep in touch Oliver." Waller said as she walked towards the exit.

"Don't count on it." Oliver called back.

Laurel's apartment building

Same time

Laurel was walking down the hall to her apartment when she froze. Standing at her door, obviously waiting for her, was her mother.

"Hello Laurel." Dinah smiled at her daughter.

"What are you doing here mom." Laurel crossed her arms, staring at her mother stonily.

"It's about Sara…I think she might be alive." Dinah announced to Laurel's shock.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	17. The savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I think some of you need to go back to the first chapter and look at my AN. From your reviews, some of you have forgotten something very important regarding Sara.**

 **And for fans of Agents of Shield, this chapter has a little gift for you.**

Starling city

Night

The Hood dropped down from the ceiling into the loft of John Nickel. Standing up, the archer moved through the loft, looking for Nickel. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed signs of a struggle. There was a lamp that was knocked over and knife was on the floor. Curiously, The Hood knelt down and picked up the knife, noting there was no blood on it. What had happened here, he wondered.

Arrow Lair

Later

"So someone took him, I guess he was on someone else's list." Diggle said after Oliver told him what had happened.

"Not surprising, given last night's fire," Oliver mused before getting down to business, "we need to know everything we can on Nickel, on his tenants, everything Diggle."

"Well then it's a good thing we know two people who know The Glades like the back of their hands." Diggle said dryly.

Big Belly Burger

Later

"He's actually helping her Ted." Laurel hissed as they sat in a booth.

"Okay, stupid question here, but why are you so mad about that. Isn't this what you wanted?" Ted asked confused.

"No, what I wanted was for my dad to help my estranged mother to come to terms with Sara's death. Instead, she dragged him into this and it's just gonna hurt him more when their feet get cut out from under them." Laurel explained.

"Well, all you can do is be there for him when that happens. I know you have your issues with him, but he'll need you," Ted said as he looked over at the door as it opened, "well you won't believe who just walked in."

Laurel looked over to see Oliver and Diggle walk in. after the two looked around, they spotted Laurel and Ted and made their way over to their booth.

"Fancy seeing you two here." Ted quipped as they reached the booth.

"We need to talk. Can we sit down?" Diggle asked.

"Suit yourselves." Laurel said and Oliver sat next to her while Diggle sat next to Ted.

"We have a problem." Diggle started.

"I went to pay a visit to John Nickel tonight but someone beat me to it." Oliver explained.

"What?" Laurel asked as she looked at him alarmed.

"There were signs of a struggle and considering Nickels…reputation, I can only assume Nickels was taken by someone with a grudge against him." Oliver explained and Laurel and Ted exchanged a look.

"And you don't like the idea of someone besides us, especially someone we know nothing about, taking the law into their own hands the way we do." Laurel said knowingly and Oliver nodded.

"I'll cut to the chase: No one knows The Glades better then you two. You must know some of his victims, people talk. Did you hear anything about anyone specifically?" Oliver asked.

"Um, I don't think that's necessary," Ted paled as his phone went off and he looked at it, "look at this."

Ted held it out so they could all seethe video that was playing. John Nickel was on the video, bound and gagged.

"If you make The Glades, you know who this man is. John Nickel. Manages your slums. Provides the leaking roofs over your heads. The mold in your pipes and asbestos in your walls. Basically, he makes money off our suffering. But the police aren't interested in helping us. They may have let us down, but I won't. John, I want to give you the chance to state your case. Why shouldn't you be punished?" the man speaking reached out and ripped the tape off Nickel's mouth.

"I knew there was bad stuff in my building." Nickel said.

"We need to find this guy, now." Oliver growled.

"Great, I'll whip out my magic wand and locate him." Laurel growled and Oliver grunted angrily.

"So I made a little profit, at least they had a place to live. Without me, people like them would be out on the streets." Nickel said before the man put the tap back over his mouth.

"People like them. That's all we are to guys like this. John, I find you," Nickel let out a muffled scream of terror, "guilty."

Three shots rang out and Nickel was dead. All around them chatter stopped as they slowly realized that everyone else had been watching the same video. Oliver and Laurel exchanged grim looks as the man started speaking again.

"There are plenty more people who need to answer for their crimes against us. So…who's next?" The man asked before the feed cut out.

"Well, I guess we know who has him now." Diggle muttered.

"Laurel, I don't think we can stop this guy on our own." Oliver said grimly.

"I agree. Whatever our personal problems are, we have to put them aside and work together." Laurel told him.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Nice." Ted whistled, impressed, as the four entered the lair.

"Ted, I need your phone." Oliver demanded, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Okay, why?" Ted said as he pulled it out and handed it to Oliver.

"The killer sent out the video feed to your phone. It's a long shot, but maybe we can use the feed to find a trace back to him." Oliver said as he pulled out his own phone.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked confused.

"Something I really wish I didn't have to." Oliver said grimly as he dialed and waited.

"I told you we were done Oliver." Waller told him once she picked up.

"I need your help. Pease Amanda, I'll…owe you one." Oliver grimaced.

"Very well. But I will collect," Waller promised, "what is it you need?"

"I have a cell phone with a video feed. I need you to find the feed and trace it back to its origin." Oliver told her.

"My agents will be there shortly." Waller promised and the line disconnected.

"Was that…" Diggle trailed off.

"The woman who told you about Deadshot? Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Who is she?" Diggle asked curiously.

"Amanda Waller, one of the most evil women you'll ever meet." Oliver said grimly.

"So what you're saying is you just made a deal with the devil." Ted said and Oliver gave a jerky nod.

"Basically." Oliver said grimly.

"Can't say I disagree."

Everyone whirled around to see a woman a little younger than Oliver and Laurel walk down. She had long brown hair with matching colored eyes with an Asian skin tone.

"Waller sent you then?" Oliver asked and she nodded.

"She figured you'd ask her for your help when this came out. I was in the area. I'm Skye." She introduced herself.

"Well, let's get to work. There was a video played on this phone earlier tonight," Oliver handed Skye the phone, "I need you to find the address and see if you can find its origin."

"I'll see what I can do." Skye said as she took the phone.

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

"Are you sure you can trust her? I mean, what if Waller is using her to sabotage you?" Laurel pointed out as she and Oliver watched Skye work on Ted's phone.

"I don't trust anyone who works for Waller…except maybe Diggle's friend Lyla, maybe. As for sabotage, if Waller wanted to sabotage me, she'd be much more subtle about it." Oliver reasoned as Diggle walked up.

"Spoke to my friend in the NSA. The internet address matches a cyber crusader who's been on their radar. He hacks into fridge sites under the username The Savior. NSA believes he's a former resident of The Glades." Diggle explained.

"Former?" Laurel noted.

"A year ago he hacked himself off the radar, erased all traces of his existence." Diggle explained.

"Well that begs the question, what happened a year ago?" Ted noted.

"We're back." The voice said again and the four raced over to the computers to see a new prisoner on the screen, "I have with me Assistant District Attorney Gavin Carnahan. Now, DAs are supposed to go after bad guys, but this one can't even be bothered to bring them to trial. Like the ones who killed my wife in a bodega."

"Skye, search for murders in a bodega that happened last year." Oliver ordered and Skye got to work.

"They said there wasn't enough evidence. You think evidence would've turned up if she had been killed in one of Starling City's nicer neighborhoods?" The man asked as a web page is brought up on a second monitor, a news headline.

"Emma Faulk, grieving husband I Joseph Faulk." Oliver read.

"Wait, I remember this. Faulk was a computer technician for the city of transportation. He left his job after his wife died," Ted noted before shrugging at the looks he was getting, "the people in my gym talk."

"His wife was killed…one year ago today." Skye said as she read the article.

"Gavin, you're a lawyer. So I'm gonna give a chance to plead your case. I'm gonna give you ten minutes to give the closing argument of your life. Ten minutes to convince me not to blow you away." Faulk said as he moved the camera so it was pointed at a pocket watch.

"Skye." Oliver growled.

"I'm trying to find his wireless signal." Skye snapped as she typed ferociously.

For the next few minutes, Skye typed as everyone paced nervously, tension filling the room. Then-

"Got it!" Skye cried and Oliver turned towards her.

"Shut it down." Oliver and Laurel ordered in sync.

"I can't, he's protected by a firewall guarding his wireless signal. But he's using an IPX on 23rd and Mira." Skye told them and the two vigilantes raced towards the stairs.

"You two gonna suit up?" Diggle called out.

"It's the middle of the day!" Oliver called out as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet.

The two raced up the stairs and out into the back alley. Oliver put on his helmet and hopped on his motorcycle. Laurel jumped on the back, wrapping her arms around his waist before he drove off.

Starling City

Not long after

"How's Carnahan?" Oliver asked over the comms as he neared the location.

"Not making a very convincing argument." Diggle told him.

"We're almost there." Oliver assured him.

Seconds later, they pulled in front of the building. The two rushed instead and tried to get through the entrance but it was locked. Frustrated, Oliver punched through the glass and unlocked it before they ran up the stairs.

"You two need to hurry." Skye warned them as the both kicked down doors to reveal empty rooms.

"We just checked the first floor; we're heading to the second now." Oliver said as the pair rushed up the stair.

The second floor yielded the same results. As did the other floors until Oliver and Laurel found themselves on the roof. They looked around in bewilderment before Oliver tapped his conns piece.

"He's not here!" Oliver shouted.

"What?" Skye asked stunned.

"We've looked in every office, he's not here." Oliver snapped.

"I…I don't believe this." Skye said shocked after a moment.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"Somehow, he moved his location. Just north of you, Ocean and Grant." Skye told him.

"On my way!" Oliver shouted as he jumped off the side of the roof.

Laurel looked in shock as he landed on a lower roof then took off running. Oliver ran and jumped a more rooftops before jumping his way down a fire escape and onto a moving truck. He jumped off it and into the road, dodging cars as they honked at him while running through the street. Running down a side walk, Oliver jumped a fence and continuing on until he reached a destination. Looking around in frustration, Oliver tapped his comms piece.

"Skye, I'm at Ocean and Grant. It's just a vacant lot." Oliver snapped.

"How is this possible?" Skye wondered before she was deadly silent.

"Find the right address, now!" Oliver shouted.

"I can't…we're too late." Skye said softly and Oliver growled in frustration.

Arrow liar

Later in the afternoon

"Hey, where's Skye?" Oliver asked to as he and Laurel walked into the lair to see Diggle there.

"she wanted to be left alone, so she went out.

"And Ted?" Laurel asked as she noticed the absence of her friend.

"He went back to his gym." Diggle said and Laurel.

"Well, this is turning about to be one hell of a week." Laurel grumbled as she sat down.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked concerned and Laurel was silent for a minute.

"John, can you give us the room?" Laurel asked and Diggle nodded.

"Sure." Diggle said after a moment as he turned and walked out.

"What is it?" Oliver asked and Laurel sighed.

"I probably should have told you this last week…but my mom's back." Laurel said and Oliver stilled.

"Oh." Oliver said and she nodded.

"That was my reaction. She thinks Sara's alive, that she could have washed up on one of the other islands in the North China Sea. And now my dad is convinced to." Laurel explained and Oliver was silent.

"Where are they now?" Oliver asked suddenly.

Laurel's apartment

Later in the afternoon

"Mom, dad." Laurel said as she walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Quentin said absently, he and Dinah barely looking up from their research.

"There's someone here I think you need to talk to." Laurel said carefully.

Quentin and Dinah looked up just as Oliver walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Quentin sneered as he and Dinah stood up, although Dinah only looked surprised to see him there while Quentin was simply angry.

"Laurel told me about what you're doing." Oliver said in a solemn tone.

"You survived, Sara could have as well." Dinah insisted.

"No, she couldn't have Mrs. Lance," Oliver sighed before he continued, "when the Gambit went down…Sara and I were in the same room. The boat capsized. Then a hole opened up, sucking us both out. My father, he and the captain had made it to a lifeboat before the boat went down. They pulled me into it; Sara didn't have someone to pull her into one."

"You told everyone your father died on the boat." Quentin said accusingly.

"Because I didn't want my mom and Thea to know the truth. The lifeboat drifted for almost a week. A couple days into it, my dad shot the captain…and then he shot himself in the head," Oliver and Dinah gasped while Quentin paled, "I drifted for four more days before I reached Lian Yu. Sara couldn't have reached another island…at least not alive."

"No, I have proof," Dinah insisted, pulling out the picture of the girl in the hat and handing it to Oliver, "see, doesn't it look just like Sara? And the hat, she took it with her when she went on the boat with you."

"This could be anyone Mrs. Lance. And Sara wasn't wearing this hat when the boat went down," Oliver said gently and Quentin deflated as Dinah was crushed, "I am sorry, more than you will ever know. But Sara is dead. She's not coming back."

"No, I refuse to believe that." Dinah said, turning away from Oliver.

"Dinah." Quentin began.

"No! He is wrong, she is alive!" Dinah said desperately.

"The hat," Laurel said and Dinah tensed, "how'd you know Sara took it with her? You are so convinced this girl is Sara because she has the same hat Dad bought her. Mom?"

"I saw her," Dinah began and Quentin looked over at Oliver, silently demanding an explanation but Oliver shrugged cluelessly, "I came home early that day and I saw her put the hat in a bag. She was packing."

"You knew she was going with him?" Quentin demanded and Laurel looked at her mother, betrayal in her eyes.

"I told her…I told her not to do this. Not to you Laurel," Dinah turned around and looked Laurel, silently begging her to understand, "but she said she was in love, even if no one else thought it was right, just like I told her I once did. So…I let her go. I killed her…I killed my daughter. I'm so sorry Quentin, I killed our baby. I'm so sorry."

Stiffly, Quentin walked over and embraced her. Knowing he was intruding, Oliver turned and walked out. Laurel simply stared at her mother, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she stared at Dinah with betrayal written on her face.

Verdant

Night

"Hey." Caitlin said as she walked up to Tommy checking the stock at the bar.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tommy said as he looked up.

"DO I need an excuse to drop by?" Caitlin asked coyly and Tommy laughed.

"And more on the story out of The Glades, the kidnapper seems to have another victim and is broadcasting the footage to his website, warning, this is live footage and we're not sure what we're about to see."

Tommy and Caitlin looked over at the television as it put the video feed on screen. Tommy stared in shock as he approached the television, Caitlin following closely behind him.

"Meet Roy Harper", Faulk said as he removed the tape around Roy's mouth, "arrested for Larceny and robbery, aggravated assault. Yet you're walking free, another gang banger running free in the Glades. Just like the ones who killed my wife."

Oliver walked up next to Tommy and stared at the screen.

"I know that kid." Tommy said and Oliver and Caitlin looked at him sharply.

"How?" Oliver demanded.

"Tommy!" the three turned around Thea running towards them. "Tommy! Og god, I didn't know where else to go."

"Thea, you know him." Oliver put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look away from the screen.

"Roy, he's my friend. We were fighting and some guy; he just came out of nowhere and just attacked us. He doesn't deserve to die!"

"Hey, he's gonna be okay. You stay here with Tommy, alright?" At Thea nod, Oliver turned around and rushed towards the lair.

"Anything?" Oliver called out as he rushed down the stairs to see Skye at work with Diggle looking on.

"I've been sorting through footage, seeing if we have anything to tell us where this guy is. This is all I got, some ambient rhythm." Skye said as she let the sound play.

"Wait a minute…Skye, pull me up a map. Pin point the sight of the abductions so far," Diggle ordered and Skye pulled up a map of the city, red dots pointing out the site of the abductions, "right there…these are all subway stops!"

"Starling City doesn't have a subway." Oliver pointed out.

"No, but they used to. When I was a kid, my dad used to take me to the rockets game, by subway. For fourteen minutes, I'd lean against the window and feel the rhythm of the train moving." Diggle told him.

"That's how he did it. He was there but he was underground. That's why I couldn't trace the signal, he was moving." Skye realized.

"Where is he now?" Oliver asked as he went to put on his suit.

"He's at the old town cross. If he continues on this way, he'll be at the Spring Street stop in fifteen minutes." Skye said as she looked at the signal.

Starling City

Later

The Hood entered the old subway building and found an access grate. He fired an explosive ant it and it was opened. The Hood shot off an arrow with a line at the ceiling and used it to lower himself underground. Once he was down there, he moved through access tunnel he was it. Hearing a train, he stopped, pulling back slightly as the train passed, narrowly missing him. Once the train was passed, The Hood shot off an arrow with a line. It hit the back of the train and he was left dangling from it as it sped off. He let go off the arrow as he swung himself and he landed on top the train. After a few moments, he jumped down, crashing through a side window. The Hood threw flechette towards Roy, the projectile hitting just above Roy's hands.

"Let the kid go," The Hood ordered as he notched an arrow and aimed at Faulk, "you kill this kid, and he'll never get an opportunity to change. You can give him a second chance."

"We're the only ones who can save this city. We can't stop now." Faulk told him.

"We're not the same!" The Hood snarled.

"You've killed people for this city, so have I. what makes you different from me. Emma never got a second chance; you have no idea how lonely it is." Faulk said as he looked back at the struggling Roy.

"Joseph, Joseph!" The Hood called Faulk's attention back to him, "I understand being alone, but that doesn't give you the right to kill people in cold blood."

"He's just like the gangbangers who killed my wife; he's no different than them! And now I get to gun him down." Faulk shouted.

"Don't do it!" The Hood shouted.

But Faulk fired anyway. Roy, who had managed to free himself with the flechette during this, ducked and The Hood fired. The arrow went into Faulk's chest. Faulk stumbled, staring at the archer before dropping his gun to the floor and kneeling down before he died. Roy stared at Faulk for a moment before looking at where the archer had been but The Hood was gone.

Laurel's apartment

Later

"Laurel, I have to get going." Dinah said as she wheeled her bag to the door where Laurel sat across from.

"Mom." Laurel said as she stood up.

"Yes." Dinah said hopefully.

"don't bother coming back. And don't call me." Laurel said coolly.

"Laurel-"

"You knew that my boyfriend was cheating on me, with my own sister no less, and you didn't say anything. You let me find out when I found out they were dead." Laurel spat.

"She was my daughter." Dinah protested.

"So was I! But you have made your priorities very clear over the last five years, and I am not one of them." Laurel snarled.

"Laurel, please." Dinah begged with tears falling down her cheeks but Laurel wasn't moved.

"Get out of my home, get out of Starling City, and don't come back. There's nothing here for you anymore, you made sure of that." Laurel sneered.

With a tearful nod, Dinah opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her. Laurel collapsed into the couch, putting a hand to her face as she cried herself.

Outside Verdant

Later

Oliver looked down, seeing Thea and Roy reunite when he felt someone walk up to him. he looked over to see Skye.

"I'm gonna head back, Waller will not be happy if I stay away for much longer." She explained and he nodded.

"Thank you for all your help Skye." Oliver held out his hand and she took it, shaking his hand.

"It was an honor to work with you. I always wanted to be a superhero.  
Skye joked and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Yeah, every kid dreams of taking on the bad guys. There's just one problem with that." Oliver said.

"What?" Skye asked confused.

"You work for one." Oliver said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Skye asked confused.

"Amanda Waller has no regard for human life. Did you know that she once tried to blow up a plane full of innocent people just to take out one person? If she thought it would benefit national security, she would put a bullet in your head in a heartbeat. As far as I am concerned, that makes her as dangerous as any terrorist." Oliver told her grimly.

Oliver then turned and walked out of the club. He walked the street, not quite sure where he was going. Then a familiar voice called out.

"Ollie?"

"Laurel." Oliver said as he turned around.

"I heard The Hood got Thea's friend back." Laurel said knowingly.

"Yeah…This Roy is more than a friend isn't he?" Oliver asked displeased and she smiled amused.

"The heart wants what it wants." Laurel said and Oliver sighed.

"And how are you doing?" Oliver asked concerned and she smiled thinly.

"I've been better." She said and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said and she shook her head.

"This wasn't your fault Ollie. This one is on my mom, not you. I just…since the Gambit went down; I have felt isolated and Alone, even with Ted. And I just…I don't want to feel that way anymore." Laurel told him and he nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to be on an island anymore." Oliver said simply.

They stared at each other for a moment and, for a minute, they stopped thinking. Oliver in and Laurel closed her eyes as their lips met in a kiss.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	18. Vertigo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Starling City

Night

Black Canary was running across rooftops when something happened. As she was jumping over to the next rooftop, she was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell. She moved in midair and missed the rooftop, instead beginning to fall to the street below. As she tried to figure a way out, The Hood swung by on an arrow with a line. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used the line to swing them to the ground harmlessly.

"Are you alright?" The Hood asked as he removed his arm from her waist.

"Fine," Black Canary said awkwardly, things tense because of what had happened between them last week, "what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to my next target when I saw you. What happened?" The Hood asked concerned.

"I don't know, I felt dizzy for a moment and I missed the roof." She explained embarrassed.

"Dizzy?" The Hood said in alarm.

"I'm fine Ollie." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not it…I felt the same thing just now." He admitted and Black Canary looked at him concerned.

"So…we both had a momentary dizzy spell…at the exact same place…at the exact same time." She said suspiciously.

"Now, I may be paranoid, but…does that seem unusual to you?" The Hood asked.

"Yeah, it does." His fellow vigilante admitted.

Arrow lair

Later

"You think something is causing you to be dizzy? Don't you think it's more likely that you two are just overtired and need some rest?" Diggle asked after arriving in the lair and the former couple explained the situation.

"Yes, we did consider that. So I did some research," Oliver pulled up a news article on the computer screen, "in the last few weeks, people of various ages have gone to doctors complaining of dizziness. The Starling Times is calling it 'The Dizzy epidemic.'"

"Okay, then what's causing it?" Diggle asked as Laurel's phone started ringing.

"Sorry. Hello? Ted, slow down…what, why?...Okay," Laurel said as she hung up, "Ted says to pull up the local news."

"I'm here at the scene where police say that a disturbed inmate escaped hours ago," a reporter said as Oliver turned on a local news station, "Authorities have issued a lockdown of the Starling County medical institution following the breakout. Police are warning people to avoid contact with the drug dealer known as The Count."

"He broke out." Diggle said surprised.

"Right around the same time we're experiencing dizzy spells." Oliver noted.

"Do you think he's somehow involved?" Laurel asked concerned.

"I don't know. But just in case, I think I need to test a sample of our blood." Oliver said concerned.

Ted Grant's gym, next day

Afternoon

"You seem stressed." Ted noted as he held the punching bag while Laurel attacked.

"Well, a psychopath is one the loose who's probably ticked at me for blowing out his eardrum." Laurel grunted as she continued to punch the bag.

"Laurel, I'm sure you're the last thing on his mind." Ted assured her.

"After I put him away, I got his medical reports by saying it was part of a case against him. He lost twenty percent hearing in his left year and he'll be lucky if he has fifty percent hearing in his right ear, the one I screamed into. And I am ultimately the one who took him down, he's not just gonna forget that." Laurel breathed heavily as she stopped.

"Oliver." Ted said and Laurel turned around to see Oliver walk into the gym.

"Hey." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Hey." Laurel breathed.

"Something you wanted Oliver?" Ted asked and the spell was broken.

"Yeah, I ran our blood samples through a program Skye installed while she was here; there was no trace of Vertigo or any other drug in our blood." Oliver explained.

"So what's making everyone in the city dizzy?" Laurel asked confused.

"I don't know. But I did some digging and found out something interesting. Most of the people experiencing dizzy spells are people who live or work in the north Glades district." Oliver explained.

"So we know whatever it is is coming from there. Now what?" Laurel wondered.

"Now we find out what it is." Oliver said firmly.

The Glades

Night

"You sure you can trust this contact of yours?" Oliver inquired as he and Laurel waited.

"She's never let me down before." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"So…are we going to talk about last week?" Oliver asked awkwardly.

"Ollie." Laurel said warningly.

"Look, I know we're not together and you aren't with me and Diggle anymore, but we still work together when we need to. It's not gonna work if you can barely look at me." Oliver pointed out and Laurel sighed, knowing he was right.

"Look, we'd both had a long day, we were feeling vulnerable, and we kissed…which led us back to my apartment. That's all it was." Laurel told him, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay." Oliver said not looking at her.

"Hey," The two looked up to see a teenage girl with black, pixie like hair cute, "who's your friend?"

"Ollie, this is Sin. Sin, this is Oliver Queen." Laurel said as she introduced the two.

"Oh, a Queen." Sin wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What do you have for me?" Laurel asked impatiently.

"Right, well there have been rumors going around. You know that abandoned factory on the edge of The Glades? Well, word on the street is that it aint so abandoned anymore." Sin told them.

"What do you mean?" Oliver demanded.

"Well, a few friends of mine were in the area a few days ago and saw some weird flashing lights through the windows." Sin explained.

"Were they…reliable?" Laurel asked carefully and Sin scowled.

"They weren't using!" Sin snarled and Laurel held up her hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I believe you. Thank you for your help Sin." Laurel said peacefully.

"Whatever." Sin said before storming off.

"Well, looks like we know where to start." Oliver said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Laurel nodded.

North district of The Glades

Later

The Hood and Black Canary approached the seemingly abandoned building. The two opened the door and quietly entered the building. She took out her side batons as he notched an arrow. They walked through the dark building, looking for anything unusual. Then, as they turned a corner, they came upon someone lying on the floor. It was a man dressed like a doctor. Black Canary leaned down and checked his pulse. She looked back up at The Hood and shook her head.

"Well, this is a surprise."

The lights came up and Black Canary jumped up as The Hood aimed. The Count stood at the end of the room, a crazed smile on his face. Behind him was a machine that looked like it came out of a science fiction movie, it was about nine feet tall and had two dials on it, with two giant bulbs on the top.

"What is that thing, what are you doing here?" The Hood snarled.

"Sorry, what's that? I'm a bit hard of hearing these days," The Count put a hand to his ear mockingly, "oh, what's this? You see, that good doctor invented it. It induces the sensation of Vertigo. Not the drug, the other one, the one that makes it hard to tell up from down. Something about helping people with it. Anyway, he told me about it during our sessions, he was my doctor. He's been experimenting during the last few weeks with his invention. And yesterday, I broke a syringe and held it to his neck, forced him to take me out of that place. I made him bring me here, then…did away with him."

"Why?" Black Canary demanded.

"Because, why use drugs, when I have this!?" The Count said as he turned one of the dials.

The machine seemed to come alive and the two vigilantes immediately felt the effects. They went down on their knees, unable to stand. Black Canary dropped her side batons as The Count, who seemed completely unaffected, walked forward with a gun.

"And today is the day the Starling City vigilantes die!" The Count crackled insanely.

The Hood, his vision dizzy, aimed and fired. It soared completely past The Count and he laughed insanely. However, he heard the sound of breaking glass and whipped his head around to see the arrow had shattered one of the bulbs. Red lights flashed as an alarm blared. The Count turned and ran but it was too late. The room was filled with a loud boom as the machine exploded, taking part of the wall with it. The three occupants of the building were thrown back.

There was a ringing in Oliver's ear as he shaking stood up. Through the smoke, Oliver looked around for Laurel and found her. She had been thrown on her back and was seemingly unconscious. Oliver knelt down and checked her over for injuries but she seemed completely fine, outside of landing too hard. He heard police sirens and knew he had to act now. Seeing The Count was unconscious, Oliver simply picked up Laurel and walked out of there.

Arrow lair

Later

Laurel groaned as she regained consciousness. Sitting up, she felt pain in her side and hissed in pain.

"Your side is bruised, careful." Oliver said and she looked up.

"What happed?" Laurel asked.

"The machine exploded and the cops were called to the scene. I was knocked out for how I don't know how long but I got us out of there. The Count is in police custody and he won't be getting out this time, your father made sure of that." Oliver told her and she sighed in relief.

"Well, thanks." Laurel said and he smiled softly.

"You don't need to thank me." Oliver said and she nodded.

"Still, thank you," Laurel stood up and saw her jacket and put it on, "I should be going."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." Oliver said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Laurel said as she walked out with Oliver staring after her.

"So, are you ever gonna try and get her back?" Diggle asked as he walked up to Oliver.

"We had a moment last week, she said it meant nothing." Oliver shrugged.

"You are clueless when it comes to women. It is obvious she is still in love with you, but you're too stubborn to listen to her. Wake up man, before you lose her for good." Diggle said before following after Laurel, leaving Oliver alone.

 **I apologize if this was total crap, I tried to draw from the comics while still making it believable and matching the tone of season one but not sure I succeeded. Anyway, please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	19. The Hitman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **Dear guest reviewer, you know who you are: One thing I will absolutely not tolerate is insulting another writer, especially if that writer happens to be a friend of mine. It's a story about fictional characters, chill.**

CNRI

Afternoon

Laurel was at work on her computer when she felt someone approach her desk. She looked up and was surprised to see it was Oliver.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked, fearing something may have happened.

"I was hoping we could talk. Privately." Oliver said hopefully.

"I have a lot of work to do Ollie. So unless it's related to our other work, I'm afraid you'll have to take a raincheck." Laurel said not unkindly and Oliver sighed.

"Then I'll just come out and say it. I still love you Laurel. And, despite what you told me last week, I think you still love me to." Oliver said bluntly and Laurel sighed.

"I do still love you Ollie, I have never stopped loving you, even when I hated you. But unless you've changed your mind about your mother, then we have nothing to discuss." Laurel said, ignoring Oliver's hurt look.

"I'm sorry, are we early?"

Oliver and Laurel looked behind them to see a family, a father and mother between their son, standing behind them.

"No, this is my friend, Oliver, who was just leaving," Laurel said as she smiled at them, "Oliver, this is Eric Moore and his wife Nancy. I'm helping them with a deposition for tomorrow."

"And this must be your bodyguard." Oliver joked as he looked at Taylor and the couple laughed.

"This is our son Taylor." Nancy explained.

"Well, you're in very capable hands. Nice to meet you." Oliver said politely before walking out after shooting one last look at Laurel.

Oliver hadn't even made it to the door when his phone rang. Digging it out, Oliver saw it was Diggle and answered it.

"Yeah?" Oliver greeted.

"You need to get back here now. We…have guests." Diggle said and alarm bells went off in Oliver's head.

Arrow lair

Later in the afternoon

Oliver entered the lair and stopped to stare in shock and anger. In addition to a sour looking Diggle, Amanda Waller was in the lair, flanked by Lyla and an uncomfortable looking Skye.

"What are you doing here Amanda?" Oliver demanded and she smiled thinly.

"I'm cashing in on that favor you owe me." She said smugly and Oliver sighed.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked wearily.

"Floyd Lawton, Deadshot. He'll be in Starling City to meet with a potential client tomorrow night." Waller told him and Diggle perked up.

"And you want Oliver to kill him?" Diggle asked hopefully.

"No, I want Oliver to help Agent Michaels capture him." Waller announced.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Diggle shouted.

"Amanda, could you give Mr. Diggle and I the room?" Oliver asked and Diggle looked at him betrayed.

"We'll be upstairs." Waller promised as the trio of Argus agents walked up, Skye and Lyla shooting Diggle apologetic looks.

"You're not seriously considering this! That man killed my brother!" Diggle shouted once they were alone.

"I don't have a choice Dig. Amanda Waller does not take no for an answer. She will use the people closest to me as leverage. My family, your family, Laurel, Ted, she will use them to get me to cooperate. And then she will continue to use them," Oliver explained and Diggle's eyes widened in horror, "I'm sorry John, but right, cooperating is the lesser evil. I'll understand if you want to take some time off."

"No," Diggle sighed, "If the man who killed my brother is gonna get brought in…I wanna be there."

"So we have an agreement." Waller said as she walked back in.

"Yeah…we have an agreement." Oliver said reluctantly.

"Excellent," Waller smiled, "Agent Skye will be here to assist you. I will call you when it is time for action."

"So…looks like we're gonna be working together again." Skye said as Waller and Lyla left.

"Yeah." Diggle said glumly.

Queen Mansion, next day

Morning

Oliver stepped out of his bathroom after showering, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was about to change into his clothes when a television broadcast on a local news station caused him to freeze.

"In other news, the bodies of Eric and Nancy Moore were found early this morning," Oliver turned and walked over to his television, "the couple were being represented by CNRI attorney Laurel Lance in a lawsuit against Financier Edward Rasmus. Miraculously, their seven year old son Taylor survived."

Starling City Police Department

Later in the morning

"Don't feel guilty Laurel, this wasn't your fault." Ted told her as the stood in the Precinct.

"I'm not, I'm angry. This wasn't some random attack, you know that." Laurel told him.

"Of course I do," Ted looked around before lowering his voice, "but unless you have proof, there's nothing Laurel Lance can do about it."

"Okay, look, our guys are looking into it," Quentin said as he walked up to them, "but you need to stay out of it, alright? If Rasmus is behind this, he's not messing around?"

"Uh, if you would like to say goodbye to Taylor, I'm taking him to child services now." Taylor's social worker said as she walked up, he arms wrapped around the small child.

"Doesn't he have any family?" Laurel asked concerned.

"Grandparents are in Melbourne, but while we track them down, he's going to be a ward of the state." The social worker said.

"He can stay with me," Laurel said immediately as Ted and Quentin both shot her looks, "as his attorney, I am assigning myself his temporary guardian."

"You'll need a judge's order." The social worker said.

"I'll have it to you within the hour." Laurel promised.

"Well, have it your way." The social worker said as she handed Taylor over to Laurel before walking off.

"Well," Quentin sighed before looking over at his daughter, "I'm gonna have a patrol car parked outside your apartment. And you," Quentin looked over at Ted, "look after her."

"Always." Ted promised and the two men shared a look of understanding.

Quentin nodded and walked off. As Laurel knelt down to Taylor's level to talk to him, Ted spotted someone walk in.

"Uh, Laurel?" Ted pointed and Laure looked up to see Oliver walking in.

"Hey, stay with my friend Ted for a minute, okay?" Laurel told Taylor before standing up and walking over to Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

I saw the news; I wanted to make sure you were okay." Oliver told her.

"I'm fine; it's Taylor I'm worried about." Laurel said as she glanced over at him.

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked as he followed her gaze.

"Not well." Laurel sighed.

"Anything I can do to help?" Oliver asked.

At that moment, Quentin came out and saw Laurel and Oliver talking. Sneering, he tried to storm over there but Ted held him back.

"Now is not the time Quentin. And unless you want to alienate your daughter even further, you'll let this vendetta against Oliver go." Ted whispered in his ear.

"I think we'll be fine. Ted and I can handle this guy." Laurel said confidentially.

"Maybe so, but can Taylor? Maybe you should stay at my house. I mean, it's a lot harder to get into than your apartment." Oliver pointed out.

"We'll be fine." Laurel said before walking off and Oliver watched her go worriedly.

Arrow lair

Afternoon

"What's all this?" Oliver asked as he walked in to Skye at the computers.

"Our mission, everything to set it up." Skye explained

"Lawton is set to meet his new employer and get his new assignment tomorrow at eight P.M." Diggle said glumly.

"And who is his new employer?" Oliver asked interested.

"Simon Stagg." Skye said simply and they looked at her sharply.

"The CEO of Stagg Industries?" Diggle asked and Skye nodded.

"Interesting," Oliver mused, filing that information away for later, "Skye, why does Waller want Deadshot? And don't tell me it's because she wants him off the streets, I know her better than that."

"She wants to recruits him for Task Force X." Skye admitted and Oliver stared.

"Are you kidding me?" Oliver demanded.

"What's Task Force X?" Diggle asked sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"A covert team that Argus has been trying to build for years." Oliver seethed.

"Are you kidding me?! That man has killed my brother and who knows how many others and she wants to recruit him?!" Diggle demanded.

"I'm sorry." Skye said apologetically and the two men breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"It's not your fault," Oliver said after a moment, "you're just doing your job. There's something else I need you to look into while you're here."

"What is it?" Skye asked as she looked over at him.

"I'm sure you remember Laurel, two of her clients were killed last night. Their seven year old son barely escaped." Oliver said.

"That's awful." Diggle said horrified.

"Edward Rasmus may not have pulled the trigger but he probably ordered the hit," Oliver said as he looked over at Skye, "I want you to get into cooperate accounts, phone records, anything that could lead back to the killer, okay?"

"You can count on me." Skye said and Oliver nodded.

"Good." Oliver said as he turned away and walked away from the computers.

"Where are you going?" Diggle asked.

"Laurel's." Oliver said as he grabbed the hood.

Laurel's apartment

Night

"He's quiet." Ted noted as Taylor sat on the couch.

"He lost his parents, I thin k he's entitled to it." Laurel pointed out and heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Lance, Lieutenant Kessel, SCPD. Your father asked me to check in." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Came you hold your badge up to the door?" Laurel asked as she looked through the peephole.

He did as she asked and Laurel paled.

"Okay, great, just give me a sec," Laurel said as she backed towards Ted, "he's a fake, he's not a real cop."

She had barely fished speaking when bullets came through the door. The pair ran, Laurel going into her bedroom and Ted into the living room. Ted grabbed Tayler and laid flat on the floor behind the couch as the door was kicked in.

The Hitman walked in and started firing, hitting the coffee table just inches from Ted and Taylor. Ted covered Taylor's mouth so the boy wouldn't cry out as the bullets stopped. They saw the hitman's feet as he walked into the living room.

"It was the badge that gave me away, wasn't it?" the hitman asked as he looked around.

"You know, my father's a cop." Laurel's voice rang out.

The Hitman whirled around just as Laurel came out with a shot gun. She fired and he jumped back as the bullet hit the wall behind where he had been seconds earlier.

"And that's not all he taught me." Laurel said as she tried to fire again.

"However, the empty click made her realize she hadn't reloaded it in a while. The hitman came around the corner and pulled out a pistol. Just before he fired, the window shattered as The Hood burst through. The Hood fired and the hitman ran for cover. As The Hood pursued him, the hitman pulled out a gun and fired. The Hood was forced to take cover as the hitman made his escape. Standing up, The Hood raced to the window and saw the hitman was gone.

Laurel's apartment, next day

Morning

"I think it's time you moved." Quentin said as he looked around the wrecked apartment.

"Dad, whoever Rasmus sent is just gonna keep coming until I'm dead." Laurel pointed out.

"Then I'm putting you into protective custody." Quentin amended.

"Dad, I doubt that will help against someone sent by Rasmus." Laurel pointed out.

"What about Oliver?" Ted said and the Lances looked at him incredulously. "I mean, the Queen Mansion is like a fortress, you told me that yourself Laurel."

"…He's right." Laurel admitted after a moment.

"Laurel-" Quentin began.

"I know you hate Olli dad, but this isn't about us, it's about Taylor. And right now, what's best for Taylor is Ollie." Laurel said firmly.

Queen Mansion

Afternoon

Laurel, Ted, and Taylor entered through the front door. Oliver, Diggle, and Moira stood waiting for them.

"You must be Taylor," Moira knelt down to Taylor's level, "let me show you where we keep the good cookies."

Moira took the young boy's hand and led him off. Laurel's eyes burned a hole in Moira's back before she turned to Oliver.

"You were right; it would've been safer for him here." Laurel admitted.

"I'm just glad I got there in time." Oliver told her.

"Oliver, we need to go." Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ted demanded.

"Diggle and I have some business to take care of. We'll be back soon." Oliver promised as he moved to follow Diggle.

"Ollie, one of the main reasons we're here is because you are." Laurel snapped and Oliver sighed.

"Under any other circumstances, I would be here, but this cannot wait. I'm sorry." Oliver said as he and Diggle walked out.

Arrow lair

Later

"Hey," Skye called out to Oliver as he suited up, "we just got a hit on Rasmus."

"What do you have?" Oliver demanded as he walked over.

"His name just popped up on a flight manifest, 8:15 to Shanghai." Skye said.

"He's running." Oliver realized.

"So what are you gonna do?" Skye asked and Oliver was quiet.

Queen Mansion

Same time

"Excuse me," Laurel excused herself only too happily from a conversation with Moira and walked out of the room to answer her phone, "hello?"

"Rasmus is running, he's got a ticket to Shanghai. I can't make it, but if you wanna stop him, I'd do it now." Oliver said before the line went dead.

Starling City

Slightly later

Rasmus was on his phone, on his way out of town, when something happened. A sonic screamed pierced the air and the car windows shattered and the driver lost control of the car. As it was forcibly pulled to a stop, a black gloved hand reached in and yanked Rasmus out. He was thrown to the ground and looked up to see Black Canary standing above him, her side batons out.

"We need to talk." Black Canary growled.

Plaza

Same time

"Trap one, possible target in position," Lyla said over the comms and the agents got ready, The Hood took aim from his vantage point, and Lyla and Diggle both reached for their guns, "get ready."

Everyone watched the man in the hat and trench coat, thinking he would sit with Stagg. However, he pulled off his hat and everyone relaxed slightly, seeing it wasn't Lawton.

"Stand down." Lyla ordered.

"It doesn't make sense," Diggle said over the comms, "Lawton should have been here by now, why isn't he here?"

As if to answer his question, a shot rang out and Stagg jolted as he was hit in the chest. The team scrabbled, realizing Stagg had been the one set up. He thought he was Lawton's client, when he was really Lawton's target.

The Hood moved towards where the shots had come from. Spotting Lawton attempting to flee, The Hood fired, the arrow getting him in the shoulder. The sniper went down, dropping his gun to the shoulder. He tried to reach for it when a green boot slammed on his hand. Lawton grunted in pain as he glared up at The Hood before the archer kicked him in the face. Lawton spat out blood as he lost consciousness.

"Target acquired." The Hood announced.

Queen Mansion

Later

"Hey," Laurel said as she met Oliver in the hall, "I got him, he confessed to everything."

"That's great." Oliver said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go wake up Taylor." Laurel said as she moved to do that.

"Laurel," Oliver's voice stopped her, "he's been through a lot. And it's late. Why don't you stay."

"You know why." Laurel said stiffly and Oliver sighed.

"Can you put aside your…suspicions about my mother for alone night? Just to let Taylor sleep?" Oliver said and Laurel was quiet.

"One night." Laurel finally agreed.

Later, Laurel stood by Taylor's bed, watching him sleep. Seeing Oliver in the doorway, she turned and walked out, Oliver closing the door behind him.

"He's safe now Laurel thanks to you." Oliver told her.

"He's got a hard road ahead of him." Laurel sighed.

"Yeah, but he's got you. He's lucky to have you in his life. I know the feeling." Oliver said with a slight smile.

Suddenly, the rest of the world seemed to fade away, it was just them. Oliver leaned down and kissed her as she closed her eyes. What started out sweet quickly grew in passion until something happened. Oliver and Laurel pulled back, realizing the power had gone out. They exchanged a look, fear settling in their stomachs. Ted ran down the hall, a look of confusion on his face.

"What's going on?" Ted asked confused.

"I don't know," Oliver said as he opened Taylor's room, "but I don't the feeling of it. Stay with Taylor, I'll check it out."

"Ollie." Laurel protested.

"I know this place like the back of my hand Laurel. If I run into trouble, there was never a better battle ground for me." Oliver said as he all but shoved her inside Taylor's room.

Once Ted walked inside, Oliver closed the door before all but chopping off the door handle. Oliver then walked on, looking for trouble. Feeling someone behind him, he ducked, barely dodging a bullet.

Inside Taylor's room, Laurel went to investigate but Ted pulled her back.

"We need to protect Taylor; Oliver can take care of himself." He whispered in her ear.

Elsewhere in the mansion, The Hitman opened a door and Oliver rushed out, tackling him to the ground. The hitman shoved him off ad stood up as they started exchanging blows. Oliver shoved him towards the stairs before following up with a kick to the abdomen. The hitman fell down the first flight of stairs and Oliver jumped over the railing, landing next to the hitman as he stood up. They began exchanging blows until the hitman grabbed one of Oliver's fists in a vice grip.

"What happened to you on that island?" He questioned.

"You're about to find out." Oliver growled.

Oliver then jumped over the failing, taking the hitman with him as the fell to the first floor. The hit a table and it broke in half as they landed on it. Oliver tried to get up but the hitman grabbed him in a choke hold before throwing Oliver towards the fire place. Spotting a poker rack, Oliver grabbed one as the hitman rushed over. Whirling around, Oliver knocked the gun out of his hand, slashed his leg, forcing him into a kneeling position, and then stabbed him through the heart. As the hitman fell back, dead, Oliver slumped back, exhausted.

Later, Oliver and Ted were being interviewed by Quentin as the paramedics took the body away.

"Death by poker, that's a new one." Quentin said dryly.

"He was gonna shoot Oliver. So I grabbed the poker and stabbed him in the heart." Ted lied smoothly.

"If it weren't for Ted, we'd probably be dead." Oliver said and Ted shrugged.

"A lifetime in the military comes in handy." Ted quipped and Quentin nodded.

"I've got enough details for my report. I'll get my guys out of here. Let's go." Quentin barked at his officers and they started to leave.

"Thank you." Ted told Oliver.

"I don't do this for the glory." Oliver dismissed as he turned and walked off.

Laurel's apartment, next day

Morning

"Come here," Laurel hugged Taylor before pulling back, looking him in the eye, "you keep being a good boy, okay?"

Taylor nodded and Laurel stood up as Taylor walked out with his grandparents. Laurel sighed as she heard Ted walk up to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Laurel said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Laurel…I saw the kiss," Ted said and Laurel tensed, "you two clearly still love each other."

"It doesn't matter how I feel Ted. As long as Oliver chooses to ignore Moira's involvement in what happened to my sister, I can't be with him." Laurel said firmly.

"Have you considered that, maybe instead of punishing him, you should try to get him to see the truth?" Ted asked and Laurel was quiet.

Arrow lair

Same time

"I'm sorry John." Oliver told him and Diggle sighed.

"At least he's off the streets now, where he can't harm anyone else." Diggle tried to be optimistic and Oliver scoffed.

"Yeah, just those who Waller wants dead. Well, the one bright side in all of this is that Waller and I are done." Oliver said relieved about that.

"That makes two of us."

The two jumped up to see Skye standing behind them.

"Skye?" Oliver asked.

"I stopped a criminal last night. And I didn't have to feel like I was trading off a piece of my soul to do it. I handed Waller my resignation. And I would like, if it's okay, to work for you." Skye announced.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged a glance before Oliver stood up. He walked over to Skye and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the team Skye." Oliver said with a smile.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	20. The truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow lair

Night

"So, what's the story with Oliver and Laurel?" Skye asked as she and Diggle ate Chinese.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Frankly, it makes my head spin." Diggle said dryly.

Before Skye could inquire further, the door opened. Oliver walked in and slammed a laptop down in front of Skye.

"So, whose fancy laptop did you nab?" Skye asked as she swallowed ta piece of egg roll.

"Harold Backman. He's who Starling's worse call when they need to launder money in Caymans." Oliver explained.

"So, shouldn't you be turning this into the IRS?" Skye asked confused as she put her takeout box down.

"I will, once you give all the money back to those it belongs to." Oliver ordered.

"On it." Skye said as she opened up the laptop and got to work.

"So," Oliver said as Diggle and he walked further away from Skye, "did you get in touch with Lyla?"

"Yeah. Skye's story checks out, Waller was visibly displeased about Skye's resignation." Diggle assured him and Oliver nodded.

"Um, guys?" Skye called them over. "We have a bit of a problem. Backman's files are protected by an asymmetric encryption algorithm."

"So it'll take a while for you to hack it?" Diggle asked cluelessly.

"A day at least." Skye said.

"Get on that then. I need to get up to the club." Oliver said as he turned and walked up.

Verdant, next day

Morning

"Of all the gin joints in all the world, she walks into mine." Oliver quipped as he walked up to Laurel drinking coffee at his unopen bar.

"You're coffee's terrible." Laurel said with a forced smile.

"That's what you get for ordering coffee at a bar. What are you doing here Laurel?" Oliver cut to the chase.

"Ted pointed out to me last night that I've been punishing you for not believing me about your mother. And that maybe I should be trying to convince you that your mother is guilty instead of punishing you." Laurel told him.

"So, you plan to convince me then. How?" Oliver asked and she smiled dryly.

"That's what I stayed up all night trying to figure out. And I got nothing, because you are even more stubborn then my father," The two shared a laugh at this, "but I do have a question. I know you don't want to believe your mother is guilty…but is it really worth all this? Us breaking up, this tension between you and John, the two of us being staying away from each other…is it worth it?"

"Oliver," Diggle walked out of the basement door but paused upon Laurel, "Laurel, hey. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving," Laurel said as she stood up before looking over at Oliver, "would you please just think about that?"

"Okay." Oliver said softly as Laurel walked out.

"So, something going on?" Diggle asked.

"You wanted something?" Oliver asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Yeah, Skye found something." Diggle told him and Oliver rushed passed him and through the basement door.

"You get into Backman's files?" Oliver asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Not yet but I hacked Cayman fidelity and got a list of all the deposits Backman made last year." Skye told him and Oliver growled.

"What good does that do us if we don't know whose money it is?" Oliver growled.

"Oliver, look at the date of the last one." Diggle told him as he handed him the page.

"Two-million dollars on…December twelfth." Oliver said as he put it together.

"The day your stepfather disappeared." Diggle reminded him.

"What if Backman paid someone to kidnap him?" Skye asked.

"Then we find out who it was and use them to find Walter." Oliver ordered as Skye got to work.

"After all this time, do you really think he could still be alive?" Diggle asked Oliver quietly.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted.

"Got it, Dominic Alonzo," Skye said and the two men groaned, "Take it you two are familiar with the name?"

"Yeah. Alonzo runs the biggest underground casino in Starling City. When he's not busy kidnapping." Oliver said grimly.

"So, how many arrows do you think you'll have to put in him before he talks?" Skye questioned as she brought up a picture of Alonzo.

"It's not that simple, Alonzo has his own private army. Even for me, it's too much to take on alone…Dig, how do you feel about going to war?" Oliver asked and Diggle smirked.

"I'll get my guns." Diggle told him.

Starling City

Night

It was business as usual in the casino when something happened: the patrons heard gun shots outside the casino. Everyone turned to the entrance as the door was broken down and one of the guards as slammed on the floor, The Hood standing over him. The other guards rushed him but a man wearing a black ski mask wielding two pistols burst in and fired, hitting two of the guards in the shoulder and sending them down to the floor. The Hood grabbed another one and slammed h through a glass table before picking up a few shards of glass and throwing them in the face of another guard. The guard screamed as the glass cut into his face before The Hood slugged him, sending him to the floor. The Hood and Diggle ducked under the table as two guards opened fire. Diggle jumped and returned fire, getting one in the shoulder as The Hood stood up and fired two arrows, taking out two guards. As a guard with a pool cue walked up to The Hood, Diggle fired around and fired, getting the guard in the shoulder. The guard cried out, dropping his weapon as he fell to his knee. The Hood grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Where is the manager's office?" The Hood growled.

In his office, Alonzo had pulled out his gun when the door was kicked open. The Hood fired and it hit Alonzo in the shoulder. He dropped his gun as the arrow dragged him back to the wall behind him, pinning him there.

"Where is Walter Steele?" The Hood demanded as he stormed over to Alonzo.

"What?" Alonzo asked.

"Six months ago, you had him kidnapped!" The Hood snarled.

"It was just a job, I was given a name and I didn't ask any questions." Alonzo said before The Hood put his hand around Alonzo's neck.

"Last chance. Where is he?" The Hood whispered dangerously.

"I'd talk if I were you he's not known for his cool temperament." Diggle pointed out.

"Below ground." Alonzo said fearfully.

"You're lying!" The Hood snarled.

"I'm not. I delivered him, they killed him. I heard the gunshot. He's dead." Alonzo told him.

The Hood pulled the arrow out of him and then slugged Alonzo. As Alonzo went down, Oliver pulled back and turned around, grief written across his face.

"I'm sorry man." Diggle said regretfully.

"I need to…tell my family." Oliver stammered before walking out passed Diggle.

Queen Mansion

Later

"Hey, teaching mom the joys of online shopping," Thea said before noticing the look on Oliver's face, "Ollie? You okay?"

"I need to talk to you both." Oliver said slowly as he sat down in the chair across from them.

"What is it?" Moira asked him.

"It's about Walter." Oliver said and Thea put down her tablet as both women gave him their undivided attention.

"Did the police contact you?" Moira asked and Oliver sighed.

"One of Mr. Diggle's army buddies works for the FBI now. And they got news tonight. I'm very sorry." Oliver told them sincerely.

"No no no, there must be some mistake," Moira insisted as she grabbed Oliver by the shirt, "who did Mr. Diggle talk to, did they find a body?"

"Mom, Walter's gone." Oliver told her softly.

"No!" Moira said as she stood up and began storming out.

"Mom, where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"Out." She said shortly.

"Mom, you're in shock." Oliver said as he stood up.

"Don't tell me what or how I feel!" Moira snapped as she stormed off.

Starling City

Later

"You promised if I cooperated with The Undertaking that Walter wouldn't be harmed!" Moira shouted at Malcolm.

"And I am a man of my word." Malcolm told her calmly.

"We both know better than that. I know you've had him killed." Moira hissed and Malcom pulled out his office phone and dialed.

"Turn on the camera." Malcolm said into the phone before hanging up

To her confusion, he turned on his laptop and turned it around so she could see the screen. A video feed popped up and Moira sighed in relief.

"Walter." Moira said brokenly.

"As we agreed, Walter would stay in my custody until The Undertaking was complete. We're both in this together Moira." Malcolm told her.

On a nearby rooftop, The Hood listened in, shock and betrayal on his face.

Arrow lair

Later

Skye and Diggle walked back down into the lair and saw Oliver sitting down on the floor, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sitting in the dark won't help Oliver." Diggle told him.

"Walter's alive." Oliver said bluntly and the two stared at him.

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Skye, I need you to pull up Malcolm Merlyn's phone records." Oliver ordered.

"Tommy's father?" Diggle questioned and Oliver gave a jerky nod.

"He made a call from his office at ten-thirty P.M. to wherever Walter's being kept." Oliver told them.

Skye nodded as she walked over to the computers and began typing. Within ten seconds, she had a result.

"L.U.D. shows he made a call to tenement complex in Blud Haven." Skye said and Oliver stood up.

"Pull up a satellite view." Oliver ordered.

"By hacking into Argus satellite, another screw you Waller." Skye said as she pulled up the view.

"A lot of security for low level housing." Diggle noted.

"There's only one guard on the roof." Oliver noted.

"But no other buildings in that area. Oliver, you'd have to jump off something to get there." Diggle tried to reason with his friend.

"I've got something." Oliver snarled before he turned and stalked off.

Blud Haven

Later

A cargo plane flew over the complex. As it did, The Hood jumped out and opened his parachute. The archer landed on the roof, unseen by the guard. He glided down the stairs and pushed the guard off the roof. The Hood quickly entered through the back door and moved down the stairs, taking out a guard on the way. The Hood moved down the hallway when he felt someone behind him. Whirling around, he struck the guard with his bow and then slugged another one. As they both fell unconscious, two more approached him from behind. The Hood knocked one to the ground with a kick then slugged the other. Whirling around, he notched an arrow and fired, getting another in the shoulder before turning around and firing, getting a gunman in the shoulder. A shot goes off as he reflexively pulled the trigger, getting one of his fellow guards in the process. The Hood then whirled around, taking out three guards with his bow. A guard tried to grab him behind but The Hood elbowed him, making the guard release him. The Hood them whirled around and punched him in the face twice in quick succession. Then the hood grabbed him and slammed his face into a glass window before pulling him back and slamming his face into the wall. The Hood dropped the unconscious man and looked around at his unconscious or dead opponents before moving on.

Finding a door, he opened it and walked inside. Walter was lying on a bed, seemingly asleep. Turning on his voice modulator, The Hood spoke up.

"Mr. Steele," The Hood said and there was no response, so he spoke again in a louder voice, "Walter."

Walter was awakened by the voice and sat up. Squinting at the light, Walter looked over at The Hood.

"What's happening?" Walter demanded.

"You're going home." The Hood told him

Starling General, next day

Morning

"Ollie!" Laurel called out, seeing Oliver talking with Malcolm.

"If you'll excuse me." Oliver said with a tight smile.

Malcolm nodded and walked away. Oliver turned towards Laurel and walked over to her.

"Hey, I heard about Walter, is he-"

Oliver suddenly embraced her, burying his face in her hair. Concerned, Laurel returned the embrace, wondering what was wrong.

"You were right." Oliver said as he pulled back.

"A girl always likes to hear that but about what?" Laurel joked.

"Everything, but mostly about my mother," Oliver admitted and Laurel internally shouted in victory, "She was involved with what happened with Walter…and possibly what happened to me, my dad, and Sara."

"Well, glad that you've finally seen the light." Laurel joked and Oliver gave her an unamused look.

"Don't joke, not now Laurel. I need your help. My mom is working with Tommy's dad…and I think they have something terrible planned for The Glades." Oliver told her.

 **So, what'd you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	21. Malcolm's plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Verdant

Morning

Laurel walked into the club and was surprised to see Tommy there with Caitlin.

"Laurel, hey, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked surprised to see her.

"I'm meeting Ollie." Laurel explained.

"Oh, so you two are back together then?" Tommy asked surprised but pleased.

"We're working things out," Laurel said evasively, "Look; I need to go see Ollie."

"Yeah, see you." Tommy waved and Laurel.

"It was nice to see you Cait." Laurel waved as she walked by.

"You to." Caitlin said as she waved at her friend.

Once she out of sight, Laurel quickened her pace as she reached the door. She punched in the code and the door opened for her. She closed the door behind her and walked down into the lair to see Oliver sitting down as he talked to Diggle and Skye.

"…She goes to work, she goes home, occasionally she goes out to dinner. She seems to be particularly like the salmon tartar at Table Salt."

"That's not funny John," Laurel said as she walked into the lair, "do we have anything on her phone?"

"No, just a few innocuous calls to Malcolm Merlyn." Skye said and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

"Why wouldn't she call him? They're old friends…we're all old friends." Oliver seethed.

"Ollie…" Laurel trailed off as she put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would ease his frustrations, at least for the moment.

"Listen, all we really know is that your mother and Malcolm Merlyn are planning something for The Glades. What we need to do is find out what this Undertaking is." Diggle reasoned.

"Laurel," Oliver began and she looked down at him, "so you trust me."

"You know I do." Laurel said without hesitation.

"Then come on, I have a plan." Oliver told her as he stood up.

Queen Mansion

Night

"Hey mom." Oliver said as he walked into the sitting room to see Moira staring out the window.

"Walter's upstairs resting," Moira said as she turned around, "I think he's doing well, don't you?"

"Who took him?" Oliver asked bluntly.

"Well we don't know yet. But I'm going to make sure that-"

"That's the answer you gave to the reporters yesterday," Oliver cut her off, "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know what you mean." Moira played dumb.

"A couple months ago, when I showed you dad's notebook, you seemed to know something. You said something about our family being in danger." Oliver reminded her.

"Are you suggesting that I knew something about my husband's kidnapping?" Moira asked incredulously.

"I'm suggesting that you were scared. That maybe you didn't mean for any of this to happen but it was harder then you thought. And you're barely keeping your head above water. So let me help you mom, before you drown." Oliver implored his mother.

"I need you to stop." Moira begged and Oliver was disappointed before his resolve hardened.

"I can't. I need to know." Oliver snapped.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Acting confused, Oliver looked around before something him in the back of his neck. Acting as though he lost consciousness, Oliver fell to the floor as Moira is hit with the real one and lost consciousness. As she completely lost consciousness, Black Canary walked into the room and Oliver sat up.

"Let's do this." Oliver ordered and she nodded.

Starling City

Later

"Mom." Oliver said as Moira regained consciousness.

"Oliver," Moira said slowly, the drugs in her system leaving her disoriented, "how'd we get here?"

"Moira Queen."

The two looked up to see Black Canary walk in.

"Please, don't hurt my son." Moira pleaded.

"Tell me what The Undertaking is and I won't have to." Black Canary said as she took out a pistol and aimed it at Oliver.

As Moira hesitated, Oliver subtly looked up at Black Canary and gave a barely noticeable nod. She returned the nod and fired. Oliver cried out, acting as though he had actually been shot when, in reality, Black Canary was shooting blanks. But Moira was too drugged to notice the difference.

"Tell me!" Black Canary said as she feigned hitting Oliver across the face with the barrel of the gun.

"Leave my son alone!" Moira begged.

"What is Malcolm Merlyn planning!?" Black Canary shouted.

"I can't tell you! He'll kill me, he'll kill my family!" Moira said desperately.

"You should be more worried about what'll do!" Black Canary snarled as she aimed the pistol right at Oliver's head.

"Malcolm is planning to level The Glades!" Moira finally broke and a shocked silence took over the area as Black Canary lowered the pistol. "He said so he can rebuild it but…"

"How?" Black Canary demanded as she turned around to face Moira.

"He has a device." Moira said tearfully.

"What device?" Black Canary demanded.

"He said it can cause an earthquake." Moira said.

"How is this possible?" the vigilante demanded.

"I don't know, it was invented by Unidac Industries. He used my company's applied sciences to turn into a weapon." Moira explained.

"Why would you get involved with something like this?" Black Canary asked softly.

"My husband. He got involved without my knowing. He was just trying to do some good but his decisions left me vulnerable to Malcolm. I had to protect my children." Moira tried to defend herself.

"Where is the device?" Black Canary demanded.

"I don't know." Moira said.

"We can't stop him if you don't tell us!" Black Canary snarled n frustration.

"You can't stop him, it's too late." Moira dismissed.

"One more thing…did you have anything to do with the sabotage of The Queen's Gambit?" Black Canary demanded and both vigilantes waited for her answer.

"No, only found out after it had happened." Moira said tiredly.

Satisfied, Black Canary took out a knife and walked over to Oliver, cutting his binds. Black Canary then walked over to Moira and cut hers as well before walking out, leaving mother and son alone.

"Oliver, are you alright?" Moira asked as Oliver stood up, holding his 'wounded' shoulder.

"No." Oliver said gruffly, looking at her with eyes full of betrayal.

"Oliver, I know what you must be thinking sweetheart, but I never meant for any of this to happen. Surely you know that." Moira said, silently pleading with him to understand.

"I don't know anything anymore." Oliver said gruffly as he turned away from her.

"Oliver, you've been shot. Let me take you to a doctor." Moira pleaded.

"I can find my own way there." Oliver snapped and Moira froze as he stormed out.

Arrow lair

Later

"Skye!" Oliver shouted as he and Laurel walked into the lair.

"Hey, what happened?" Skye asked as she and Diggle walked over.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on Unidac Industries." Oliver ordered and Skye nodded as she walked over to the computers.

"Unidac is a small research and development company that specializes in seismic infringement." Skye said as she brought up the web page.

"Merlyn is planning on leveling The Glades with a device that produces a manmade earthquake." Oliver said and Skye and Diggle looked at him sharply.

"Are you serious?" Diggle asked stunned.

"We heard it straight from Moira's mouth. Anything else Skye?" Laurel asked.

"Just more information on the stock auction and what the media is calling 'The Unidac Massacre.'" Skye said.

"No way the timing's a coincidence." Diggle pointed out.

"Guys, there's a website that claims the police suspect a copycat archer." Skye said as she saw the article.

"What?" Oliver asked sharply.

"The other archer works for Merlyn. He's tying up loose ends, he began spending an awful out of time with Moira after Walter disappeared, all those business meetings with your dad and the others before the Gambit…it all fits." Laurel realized and Oliver nodded stiffly.

"Merlyn is making sure no one can trace the devastation back to him." Oliver realized.

"I think you two need to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Merlyn." Diggle told them.

"Even if we take out Merlyn, the other archer is still out there. He could set off the device. We need to find it, and then Merlyn can get his." Oliver pointed out.

"Skye, can you hack into Merlyn Global's mainframe?" Laurel asked as she turned to the team's newest member.

"Already on it." Skye said, typing away.

After a while of waiting, Skye leaned back and growled in frustration.

"Whoever set up the mainframe firewall was very good. Nothing short of waltzing up and plugging my tablet into the mainframe directly will get me access." Skye said frustrated.

"Then we waltz," Oliver said and the others looked at him stunned, "you need to get in, then we get you in."

Merlyn Global, next day

Early afternoon

"Hello, Laurel Lance. I have an 11:30 with Malcolm Merlyn." Laurel said as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hey, I have a big belly buster for a Mr. Andrews, he's in security. He a good tipper?" Skye asked as she set a big belly burger bag on the counter, dressed in a takeout girl's uniform.

"You can go on up Ms. Lance. You can wait a sec." The guard said as he looked over at Skye.

Laurel nodded politely and walked over to the elevator. She waited for Skye then pressed the elevator button. The doors opened and the two women stepped inside and waited for the doors to shut. Neither spoke until the doors shut.

"Did Mr. Andrews get his lunch?" Laurel asked conversationally.

"Yep." Skye said, popping the p.

The elevator suddenly stopped.

"Mainframe's on twenty five guys, this is as far as I can get you." Diggle said over the comms.

Laurel opened the emergency exit and the two crawled out on top of the elevator.

"You have any field training whatsoever?" Laurel asked.

"No." Skye admitted.

"Then hold on." Laurel said as she grabbed Skye around the waist.

Laurel pulled out the crossbow Oliver had given her and shot off a bolt with a line. It hit a wall and Laurel used it to swing them to another ledge. Dropping the crossbow, Laurel forces open the elevator door and Skye walked through it with Laurel following her as it closed behind them.

"Security patrol comes every ten minutes. I have my meeting with Malcolm and then I'll be back in nine minutes." Laurel said before she turned and walked off.

"Laurel, so pleasant to see you," Malcolm said as Laurel walked in and she forced a smile on her face, "what can I do for you?"

"This is business," Laurel pulled out a file she handed to him, "there have been accusations of bribery against your company. I thought it best that it came from me."

"Well this is quite serious," Malcolm said as he read the file, "I assure you I'll look into it."

"I'm afraid that won't be good enough," Laurel said stiffly, trying to fight the instinct to attack this man, "CNRI is going to be working with the D.A.'s office to investigate these claims. Just a heads up."

"Of course," Malcolm said with a tight smile, "it's been a pleasure Laurel."

"You as well Malcolm." Laurel said with a tight smile before walking out of the office.

"Guys, we got trouble. Skye's about to have some ahead of schedule company." Diggle warned over the comms.

"I'm on my way." Laurel said as she hurried.

"Hey!" Laurel shouted as she saw a guard integrating Skye.

"Ma'am, this doesn't concern you." The guard told her.

"The hell it doesn't. You are interrogating my intern you ass! You know I could have you fired for this!" Laurel snarled.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The guard said as he held up his hand.

"Not yet you're not. Come on!" Laurel barked at Skye who quickly followed her.

"Thank you." Skye whispered and Laurel grinned.

"Anytime." Laurel assured her.

Arrow lair

Night

"Can you find the device?" Oliver asked as he paced back and forth.

"I'm working on it but there's at least a foot load of data to work through." Skye said as she typed and Ollie sighed.

"Ollie?" Laurel called out concerned.

"I need some air." Oliver said stiffly as he walked out.

"I'll go check on him." Laurel said as she followed him out.

Laurel walked out of the lair and found him at the empty bar, as he had told Tommy to take the night off and close the club for a few days.

"This seat taken?" Laurel asked and Oliver shrugged. "Ollie, what's going on?"

"My father asked me to right his wrongs, but I never knew what he meant until now. It's the Undertaking; it's what I returned to stop. And I almost didn't, because I was too busy burying my head in the sand about my mother. I screwed up everything in my denial Laurel, even the two of us. And for that, I am sorry." Oliver said as he looked over at her.

"In your place, I probably wouldn't have believed this about my dad either." Laurel admitted but Oliver shook his head.

"You would have with the evidence presented, evidence I ignored. I just…have I screwed everything up with us Laurel?" Oliver asked as he looked over at her.

"No…but there's more to consider now." Laurel told him.

"Like what?" Oliver said confused.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you for a few days now. Do you remember the night my mom left town, we met outside the club and ended up back at my place?" Laurel asked him.

"Of course I do." Oliver told her still confused.

"Ted noticed I was looking a little pale a few days ago, so he practically forced me to see a doctor. Ollie…I'm pregnant." Laurel said and waited to see how he would react.

 **I'm sorry, it was just too good to pass up to leave it there. So, tell me what you think, leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	22. A normal life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought The Undertaking deserved its own chapter.**

Laurel's apartment

Night

"You're pregnant." Oliver said stunned as he sat on the couch in Laurel's apartment.

"Yeah." Laurel said softly.

"How far along are you?" Oliver asked as he looked over at her.

"About a month. Look Ollie, I don't expect anything from you. You don't have to be involved." Laurel offered.

"What, walk out? Do you really, after all this time, think that little of me? Regardless of what happens between you and me, this is my kid!" Oliver snarled as he stood up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. This isn't exactly an ideal situation." Laurel pointed out and Oliver sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right, it's not. What would be your ideal situation?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I imagined when I started a family; I'd have hung up the suit for good. And that I would be married. And the city would be a safe place for my son or daughter to live." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Can't say anything about marriage or you and me…but I think I can fulfil at least two of those requirements," Oliver said and Laurel looked over at him, "my father, he told me to write his wrongs. I assumed he meant the list, but I was wrong. The Undertaking is what I returned home to stop. We have spent all our time fighting the symptoms while the disease festered. We stop The Undertaking…we end this, once and for all."

"What, you would hang up the hood?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Yes." Oliver said without hesitation.

"Living a normal life...it has a certain appeal." Laurel admitted.

"So let's do it. We've made the city safer, never asking for anything in return, because we never wanted anything. Maybe it's time we start thinking about ourselves." Oliver suggested.

"Maybe," Laurel considered as Oliver's phone went off.

"Hello?" Oliver dug the phone out of his pocket.

"Skye found the device. Merlyn's keeping it in a warehouse his company owns in The Glades." Diggle told him.

"Good. Coordinated Attack. Laurel will meet up with you and you'll go after the device, I'll take Merlyn." Oliver growled as he hung up.

"I'm not helpless Ollie." Laurel snapped as she glared.

"I know you're not, but as you said earlier, we can't just think of ourselves now," Oliver said and she knew he was right, "I'm not going to put you in unnecessary danger."

Starling City

Later

Black Canary and Diggle entered the ware house, looking around for the box. They found it and Diggle shined his flash light in it, reveal the device meant to kill the people in The Glades.

"Ollie, we found it." Black Canary said but only heard the sound of fighting, "Ollie, what's going on? Ollie?"

The fighting stopped as Laurel looked over at Diggle, matching worried looks on their faces.

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	23. The Undertaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, this is the final chapter. I would just like to thank you all for your support in this, I don't think I would have finished this without your support. So, here's to you guys.**

Starling City, next day

Late night/early morning

"Can't believe we're doing this." Diggle muttered to Laurel as he pulled on his ski mask.

Laurel and Diggle had gone to Merlyn Global, but Oliver and Malcolm were both gone by then. Realizing the other archer must have been guarding Merlyn and had taken Oliver, Laurel had told Skye to activate the tracker Oliver told her he kept in his boot. Which had led them here.

"Let's do this." Black Canary said as she put on her mask.

The two then stormed the warehouse, Black Canary kicked the doors in. the guards raised the guns but Black Canary screamed, causing them to drop their guns as they instinctively covered their ears. Diggle then opened fire on them, knocking them down as they were hit by his barrage of bullets. The two then moved throughout the warehouse and saw a staircase. They raced down and found Oliver. He was bare from the chest up and had chains on his arm that were wrapped around a man's neck. He was kneeling on the floor when a guard approached him with a gun. Acting fast, Diggle fired, killing the guard and Oliver practically sagged n relief as he saw them.

I take back every joke I ever made about you sticking a tracer in your boot." Diggle said in greeting.

Arrow lair

Morning

"So Merlyn and the other archer-" Diggle began as the trio entered the lair.

"Are the same person." Oliver finished.

"And I thought it was a bad joke when Tommy said his dad could be a supervillain." Laurel said dryly.

"Where are on we on the device?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, we found it, why are you still worried?" Diggle pointed out.

"Merlyn told me he has a backup device. So where are we?" Oliver demanded.

"I have the schematics of the device; I'm going over them now." Skye said as she looked at them and Oliver nodded.

"I need to go talk with my mom again. Laurel, go speak with your father, try and get him to have the police to get as many people out of The Glades as you can." Oliver ordered and Laurel nodded.

The couple walked up the stairs and walked out to see Tommy had arrived, starting to set up the bar. Oliver shot Laurel a look and she nodded as she walked off.

"Hey buddy." Oliver said as he walked over to Tommy.

"Hey, I'm just setting up for tonight." Tommy said.

"Don't," Oliver said and Tommy looked up at him surprised, "I'm giving you the night off, send out an email or something giving everyone else the night off to."

"This is the third night in a row this has happened Ollie, what's going on." Tommy demanded.

"I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust. Do this and stay out of The Glades tonight. Do that and I promise I will tell you everything when this is all over. Can you do that?" Oliver asked him.

"Yeah." Tommy said after a moment.

Oliver nodded and then walked off.

Laurel's apartment

Afternoon

"Laurel?" Quentin called out as he entered his daughter's apartment after getting her text, telling him to meet him there.

"In the living room dad." Her voice called out.

Quentin walked into the living room and stopped cold, staring in shock. His daughter was there, sitting on the couch, dressed as the Black Canary. On her table was the mask and side batons.

"Wh-what is this?" Quentin demanded in shock.

"Exactly what you're thinking." Laurel said as she stood up.

"You, you're the…" Quentin couldn't get the words out.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"How, why, I-" Quentin stammered.

"Dad, I know this must be a shock, but I'm not telling you this just so you know," Laurel said and he looked at her with his shock filled eyes, "Malcolm Merlyn is planning to destroy The Glades."

"What?" Quentin said hoarsely.

"He had a device created that can produce a manmade earthquake; he plans to use it on The Glades tonight." Laurel explained.

"Why-why would he do that?" Quentin said as his brain truly caught up with what she was saying.

"He blames them for the death of his wife. Dad, I know this is a lot to take in, bit if we fail, a lot of people are gonna die. I need you to have the cops start evacuating The Glades. Can you do that for me?" Laurel asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that." Quentin said lowly as he nodded.

Queen Mansion

Same time

"Mom," Oliver said as he walked into, "we need to stop this."

"Everything I've everything done has been to protect both you and you're sister." Moira said as she packed up Walter's things.

"What about all those people in The Glades?" Oliver demanded.

"I'm not their mother." Moira insisted.

"So you'll condemn hundreds, thousands of people to death to protect two? That makes you no better than Malcolm. Mom, I spoke to Malcolm." Oliver told her and she froze.

"He could have killed you. He killed your father." Moira warned him.

"No, he didn't. After the Gambit went down, we both made it to the life raft. And we drifted, for days. In the end, there wasn't enough food or water for both of us. So he shot himself in the head." Oliver explained bluntly.

"I don't wanna hear anymore." Moira said as she turned away.

"He sacrificed himself so I could live. Do you really think I could go on knowing you sacrificed thousands more in my name? Mom, please, you have to help me stop Malcolm. We need to know where the device is." Oliver pleaded with her as Moira's phone went off.

"Malcolm, how can I help you?" Moira asked as Oliver began to pay attention to the call, "I see. Thank you for calling."

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Malcolm has accelerated the time table. The Undertaking is happening tonight." Moira said and Oliver nodded and turned away, "where are you going?"

"Someone in this family needs to put an end to this. If it's not gonna be you, then it sure as hell will be me." Oliver snapped as he walked out.

Arrow lair

Night

"The Undertaking happens tonight." Oliver said as he walked into the lair.

"We may have found something." Diggle told him.

"This map," Laurel held up the list, which was opened to a picture The Glades, "what if it's more than just a map? What if it's where Malcolm is putting the device?"

"Malcolm's putting it underground." Oliver realized.

"Yeah," Skye said as she brought up a geographical map, "this is a US geological survey of the tectonic plates under Starling City. The red line here is a known fault that runs right below The Glades."

"About a mile, the fault runs underneath the old Tenth street subway line." Diggle chimed in.

"I know where the device is." Oliver said and the others looked over at him.

Before he could say anything, his phone rang. Oliver pulled it out and saw it was Thea, quickly answering it.

"Now is not a good time." Oliver said.

Yeah, no kidding. Mom has a bunch of reporters here, she's holding some kind of press conference." Thea told him.

"What channel?" Oliver demanded.

"Uh, looks like all of them." Thea said and Oliver abruptly hung up.

"Skye, pull up the local news." Oliver ordered and she did, everyone staring at Moira's picture on the screen.

"My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated and, god forgive me, I have failed the city. For the past five years, under the threat of my life and lives of my children…I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose: to destroy The Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn. And I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband Robert. Please, if you reside in The Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and lives of your children depend on it." Moira said before the news feed cut out.

"Whoa." Skye said as she stared at the blank screen.

"She gave them a chance." Oliver said as he walked over to a crate.

"I thought Merlyn broke your bow." Diggle said as Oliver pulled out a bow.

"I have another." Oliver said simply.

"I was going over the semantics, the device be activated by a timed detonation or a mobile transmitter." Skye told him.

"Merlyn could have it on him." Oliver noted.

"If we can get our hands on the transmitter, maybe we don't need the device." Diggle said optimistically.

"That's a bigger if than I'm comfortable with." Laurel noted.

"Me to. Someone needs to disarm it," Oliver said before his phone went off, "hello?"

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Tommy said as he paced back and forth in Caitlin's apartment.

"Tommy…" Oliver trailed off, not sure what to say.

"You're The Hood, aren't you? It all fits: those unexplained disappearances, The Hood is always in the right place when we need him to be. It's you, and Laurel's the Black Canary." Tommy realized.

"Yeah." Oliver finally broke, realizing it was no use lying about it.

"You know what, I'll deal with that later. Are you gonna kill him?" Tommy demanded.

"…I'll see you Tommy." Oliver said before hanging up.

"So, who'd disarming it?" Skye asked.

"Laurel, find the device, disarm it." Oliver ordered and Laurel scowled.

"I don't take orders." She hissed.

"This isn't about you Laurel. It's about…" Oliver trailed off but she got the message and she realized he was right. She couldn't put their child in danger by going after Malcolm.

"Fine." Laurel seethed.

"So what, you're just gonna go after Merlyn by yourself?" Diggle demanded incredulously.

"He'll kill you Oliver. You need to take Laurel." Diggle insisted.

"I'm pregnant John," Laurel said and he froze, "I can't put my baby in that kind of danger."

"Oh." Diggle said lamely.

"I understand your concern John. He's beaten me twice and I don't know how to stop him." Oliver confessed.

"Then how about this time, you bring something you didn't have the last time: Me." Diggle declared.

"I can't let you do that Diggle." Oliver told him.

"You are not by yourselves anymore, not since you brought me into this. "Besides, army regulations: a soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone." Diggle told him.

Diggle held out a hand to Oliver and, after a moment, Oliver took it in a symbolic handshake.

"I'm out of bows." Oliver quipped.

"I've got my gun." Diggle smirked.

"Laurel, the device is in an abandoned subway station near Pabst Street." Oliver told her.

"How do you know that?" Skye asked.

"That's where Tommy's mother was murdered." Oliver explained.

Laurel's phone went off and she answered it.

"Dad?" Laurel said and they all turned to her.

"You were right." Quentin told her.

"Dad…" Laurel trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Is Queen with you? Because he's The Hood, right?" Quentin guessed.

"Yeah." Laurel said as she looked over at Oliver.

"Well, good luck from me. To both of you." Quentin chuckled humorlessly.

"Dad…I need you to do something for me." Laurel said.

"What else do I have left to give?" Quentin asked dryly.

"On the chance we fail to stop this, get the people out of The Glades, get the people out." Laurel explained.

"Laurel, I'm not exactly on the up and up with the people in The Glades." Quentin told her.

"I know. But I know someone who is." Laurel told him.

The Glades

Later

"All right, listen up!" Ted shouted at his assembly of people from the gym, "people out there are panicking and they have every right to. Get them to safety; get them out of The Glades. Now go, go!"

Quentin walked into the gym as Ted's white hats ran out into the street. Ted noticed him and walked over.

"Detective." Ted greeted.

"Did you know about Laurel?" Quentin demanded.

"I trained her." Ted said and Quentin gave him an angry look.

"I'll be mad about that later. What do you need me to do?" Quentin asked and Ted smiled.

"Get people who can't leave to safety." Ted ordered.

Merlyn Global

Same time

The Hood and Diggle, wearing a ski mask, entered Malcolm's office and saw all the dead bodies of police officers.

"Looks like we missed him." Diggle muttered as they looked around.

"He wouldn't go far…he must be here." The Hood said.

"Wait." Diggle said as he walked over to a wall.

Curious, The Hood followed him. He saw it then two: There appeared to be a crack in the wall.

"Looks like a false wall." Diggle noted.

At The Hood's nod, Diggle pushed it open and they walked into the room. It was some sort of lair you might expect a supervillain in a movie to have. There were two tables stacked with weapons and Malcom was standing at the end of the room in front of a fan, dressed in his Archer outfit.

"Hello gentlemen." Malcolm greeted coldly "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to see you watch your city die."

"Where is the transmitter?" The Hood demanded.

"Somewhere I can easily get to it." Malcolm assured him.

"I doubt it. You'll be too dead." Diggle said before the fight began.

The Glades

Same time

"Skye, I found it." Laurel said over the comms as she saw the device in front of her.

"Okay," Skye said as Laurel knelt down in front of it, "you should see a circuit board. Pull it out."

Spotting it, Laurel did as Skye told her.

"Okay, do you see a timer?" Skye asked her.

Standing up, Laurel easily spotted it and her heart sank as she saw the numbers counting down.

"Skye, we have less than seven minutes." Laurel told the hacker.

Merlyn Global

Same time

Malcolm had incapacitated Diggle and had led Oliver onto the roof during the fight. The two archers fired at each other, arrows missing the other as they rushed at each other. The two began using their bows as swords before Oliver grabbed Malcolm's arm and threw him to the ground. Oliver notched an arrow as Malcolm stood up. Oliver fired and Malcolm caught the arrow before it exploded, sending him to the ground.

Underneath The Glades

Same time

"Okay, you need three wires. A green one, a yellow one, and a blue one. Cut the blue wire." Skye told Laurel over the comms.

"Okay." Laurel muttered.

Tense, Laurel used the plyers to cut the blue wire. Suddenly, the device seemed ready to activate. It rose up and Laurel jumped up to see the timer tick down to two minutes.

"Oh my god. Skye, the time decreased!" Laurel shouted in panic.

"There must be some sort of safe guard, damn it!" Skye cursed.

"What do we do!?" Laurel asked panicking.

"Okay, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Skye told the slightly older woman.

Merlyn Global

Same time

Malcolm kicked Oliver to the ground and he lost his bow. As Oliver stood up, Malcolm slugged him. As Oliver started to go down, Malcolm grabbed him from behind and started choked him as he lowered them both to their knees.

"Don't struggle. There was never any other outcome. Don't worry, your mother and sister, as well as Miss Lance, will be joining you in death soon enough." Malcolm promised.

'Survive.' The memory of his father's final moments flashed through Oliver's mind.

Spotting an arrow near him, Oliver desperately reached for it. Grabbing it, Oliver turned it on himself and stabbed it through him and into Malcolm. Oliver then pushed the arrow all the way into him and into Malcolm as the other archer gasped in pain. Malcolm let go of him as he fell to the ground and Oliver fell face first onto the rooftop as he breathed heavily.

"Thank you," Oliver began as he started to stand up, for teaching me what I'm fighting for. But my father taught me how."

Once he had stood up, Oliver slugged Malcolm, who went down on his back.

Underneath The Glades

Same time

Laurel twisted a few wired under Skye's instructions and the device sparked. Laurel beamed as the machine died and she sighed in relief.

Merlyn Global

Same time

"Oliver, Laurel did it." Skye said and Oliver and Diggle smiled at each other.

"It's over Malcolm. The device has been disarmed." Oliver said and Malcolm glared at him.

"You've set the city back decades. The city needed this!" Malcom cried.

"No, what it needs is to be rid of you." Oliver said coldly.

Malcolm glared on last time before he fell over, dead.

Laurel's apartment, next day

Afternoon

"So, it's all over then." Laurel said as she and Oliver watched the news report.

"Yeah. The Undertaking was stopped and on Malcolm's computers was a list of all the coconspirators and a list of all the crimes the people on the list had, who are now under investigation. Tommy was named CEO of Merlyn Global in Malcolm's will, and he's using that position to cooperate fully with the police." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"So, the city was saved, the people on the list are under fire. And you and Tommy?" Laurel asked concerned.

"I talked with him, told him everything. Given everything that's happened, he was surprisingly cool about it, even me killing his dad," Oliver said and she nodded, relieved, "Speaking of dads, how are you with yours?"

"I told him everything. He was very, very chill, I almost had to check it was really him," Laurel joked and he laughed, "he's not gonna turn us into the police. Honestly, he was more upset by the fact that I'm pregnant."

"So…have you considered what we talked about?" Oliver asked and she nodded.

"I have…and I decided you were right. The city is safe, the people on the list are getting what they deserve, and the city is getting cleaned up. We've done our part, now it's time to hang up the masks." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"So…you and me then?" Oliver asked and she smiled.

"Yes Ollie, it's time to begin our normal, boring lives together." Laurel said as she kissed him.

 **Before anyone asks, there will not be a sequel. I have enjoyed writing this story immensely, but I do not plan on writing a sequel.**

 **So, anyway, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
